


O verão acabou, e com ele nossa infância

by Thissentiment



Series: Uma Canção de Gelo e Neve [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Coming of Age, Cousin Incest, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fem!Jon Snow, Female Jon Snow, Many winterfell shenanigans, Marge will show up way ahead, Maybe - Freeform, Polyamory, Slow Burn, The slowest, bear with me, i will try
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thissentiment/pseuds/Thissentiment
Summary: Ainda que com mais sorte do que outros, Lyarra Snow é uma bastarda. O seu lugar, por mais que tenha o amor de seus irmãos e de seu pai, nunca pareceu ser Winterfell. Ela se encaixa, mas por pouco. E por toda a vida, ela pensou que sempre seria assim.Robb Stark é  o mais velho. Ele busca ser um filho obediente, um bom filho. Ele procura ser como seu pai e também cuidar de seus irmão.s Mas há algo vergonhoso que guarda e que por toda sua vida, ele pensou que nunca contaria a alguém.Isto é, até Isto é, até o Rei viajar até Winterfell e a família dos dois ser jogada no perigoso jogo dos tronos.





	1. Lyarra

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, é nesse momento que eu digo que só escrevi para tirar isso do meu sistema e, de repente, me vi com várias paginas de cenas relativamente conexas que podiam dar em alguma coisa. E então eu resolvi tentar povoar o AO3 com algo em português de Game of Thrones. Além disso, não tenho nenhuma pretensão além de alimentar o hobby há muito abandonado de escrever. 
> 
> Também pode ser um bom momento para avisá-los que eu li muita fanfic e daí deu so sirico-tico de fazer um genderbend do Jon. No mais, é basicamente um estudo geral de caracterização, no qual vou tentar com muito carinho não destruir o personagem alheio. 
> 
> Primeiro cap totalmente sem betagem e no melhor esquema psicografia. Desculpem qualquer coisa. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oremos. Here we go!

 

 

 Lyarra Snow olhava de maneira fixa a linha do horizonte. Ela estava do alto das ameias, esperando a comitiva do senhor seu pai aparecer na estrada.

 

Logo naquela manhã, chegara a informação de que um desertor da Muralha fora capturado. Lord Stark reunira alguns guardas, assim como Theon, seu protegido, e seus irmãos, Robb e Bran e partira para a execução.

 

Lyarra mordeu os lábios, apreensiva. Ela sabia como uma decapitação podia ser algo impressionante, e era a primeira vez de Bran, seu meio-irmão de 10 anos. Mesmo se Robb estivesse com ele, a moça ainda assim preferia se certificar que estava tudo bem.

 

Ela suspirou exasperada. Teria ido, se não fosse pela comoção de mais cedo. Robb ajudara Bran a treinar arco e flecha no pátio (com alguma participação de Lyarra, era verdade) e sua irmã Ayra - selvagem, incrível Arya - surgira do nada, insistindo ser melhor que pobre Bran. Quando a noticia da execução chegara, a menina de 11 anos tentara se enfiar na comitiva usando a presença de Lyarra como argumento. Isso despertava um pontudo olhar de reprovação de Lady Stark, que com certeza responsabilizava a filha do marido pelo péssimo exemplo. Ao final, as duas haviam sido proibidas de ir, Lady Catelyn ainda recriminando Lyarra pela falta de bom senso e decoro.

 

 _Como é próprio da sua laia_ fora o complemento não dito, mas que pairou pesado no ar.

 

Há muito, Lyarra tentava se adaptar a ideia da esposa de seu pai odiá-la por ser bastarda. No entanto, não era porque tentava que tais recriminações machucassem menos. De fato, elas pareciam aumentar o sentimento de que Lyarra não pertencia a Winterfell.

 

_Porque você é uma bastarda e bastardos são mesquinhos, ladrões, traidores e putas._

 

Lyarra mordeu a língua, engolindo um choro acumulado. Chorar por feridas antigas não adiantaria nada, por mais que suas entranhas doessem para fazê-lo. Tanto melhor esperar os irmãos que amava tanto e se certificar que Bran conseguira cumprir seu dever com o mínimo de trauma possível.

 

E talvez..., ela pensara, talvez ela devesse antes procurar Arya, que murchara e lançara um olhar de contrição à irmã mais velha quando ambas haviam sido punidas. Encarapitar-se no meio das torres sem dizer nada à criaturinha não fora certo, mesmo que depois do sermão de Lady Stark Ayra tivesse sumido pelos corredores do castelo.

 

\- Lya? - e como conjurada por mágica, lá estava a diabinha, a massa de cabelos escuros escapando do emaranhado de tranças. O tom que Ayra usava ainda não era o seu normal, como se ela estivesse avaliando se Lyarra estava zangada com ela – o que era absurdo, Lyarra não conseguia ficar nem 5 minutos chateada com a irmã mais nova.

 

\- Ei. - disse Lyarra com um sorriso, sinalizando que estava tudo bem - fugiu das lições?

 

Aquilo pareceu funcionar, pois Ayra disparou em sua direção e se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo uma expressão de desolamento.

 

\- Costura é insuportável! – ela exclamou, enérgica – Mais ainda com a Septã Mordane dizendo a cada meio minuto como o trabalho de Sansa é incrível e como Sansa tem um talento nato e como eu devia tentar me espelhar mais na minha irmã mais velha! – mais um grunhido de impaciência - Você é minha irmã mais velha e não costura!

 

\- Isso não é verdade. Eu só tive as minhas aulas quando vocês eram mais novas. – Lyarra corrigiu gentilmente. Sinceramente, ela não se importava tanto com a agulha e bordados, sendo melhor em ajustar e remendar algo pronto do que fazer algo do zero, e nem em mil anos ela conseguiria fazer com tantos enfeites e detalhes como Sansa.

 

Mas deuses a livrassem de dizer em voz alta na frente de Arya, pois aí sim a rebeldia da pequena nunca teria fim.

 

\- Teria sido melhor que estivesse conosco! Eu fiquei sozinha com Sansa e Jeyne! – Ayra falou de forma rabugenta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

 

 _Ah_ , pensou Lyarra, _E aí chegamos a outro tipo de problema._

 

Ayra não tinha jeito para costura e geralmente achava as canções sobre princesas e amores de verão estúpidas, preferindo correr e brincar de luta com os meninos ou montar a cavalo. Fora isso, ela não era como Sansa, sempre elogiada por sua beleza Tully ou como a própria Lya, lembrada por sua semelhança com sua tia Lyanna, há muito morta. Não, Ayra tinha o rosto longo dos Stark e quase todo gritando por Ned. Ela também nunca parecia conseguir ficar limpa, com furos na saia e joelhos sujos e esfolados.

 

Para Lyarra, não importava nenhuma dessas coisas, mas ela sabia que vez ou outra as outras meninas aproveitavam e faziam troça com os pontos fracos da irmã. Como muito provavelmente agora.

 

Lyarra soltou um suspiro.

 

\- O que elas disseram dessa vez?

 

Nada, apenas uma expressão emburrada. A mais velha tentou chamar a atenção dela uma segunda vez, o tom milimetricamente mais duro.

 

– Ayra...

 

Ayra exalou o ar de forma impaciente e pareceu pensar por um momento, até que decidiu por onde começar:

 

\- Elas não disseram nada, na verdade. Mas quando a Septã me corrige, elas sempre ficam de risinhos, olhando para mim! – e aí a menina jogou os braços para o alto, exasperada - Para que importa saber fazer essas tranqueiras com pano, afinal de contas!?

 

Lya mordeu os lábios para não rir com a intensidade da fala. Ela sabia compreender bem as aflições da irmãzinha, mas a abordagem melodramática sempre era divertida em certo ponto. Por fim, ajeitou as saias e disse em um tom apaziguador:

 

\- Bom, é útil saber como consertar as próprias roupas. – e completou – E você não devia se comparar à Sansa, que é ridiculamente boa com essas coisas miúdas e faz praticamente _magia_ com aquelas linhas.  O que a Septã disse sobre o bordado de Jeyne?

 

Ayra parou por um momento, relembrando. Não demorou muito e um pequeno sorrisinho ocupou seus lábios.

 

\- Que estava torto demais e que os pontos estavam soltos. Teria que refazer metade do trabalho. – e novamente fechou a cara - Mas não é tão ruim quanto o meu!

 

\- Ah, mas você é melhor que elas em contas, não? História das Batalhas também. E você aprende passos de dança melhor que ninguém. E de luta. Jory comentou comigo outro dia que você fica escondida repetindo o treino dos meninos.

 

Isso pareceu animá-la. Tanto que exclamou orgulhosa:

 

\- E sou a melhor no cavalo também!

 

 Lyarra sorriu internamente e revidou com um fingido ar de arrogância.

 

 - Não exagere, você não é tão boa quanto eu.

 

 Os olhos de Ayra brilharam em desafio.

 

 - Há! Espere só para ver! Daqui a pouco você está velha, seca e carcomida demais para montar! Mais do que você já está!

 

 Lyarra levantou uma das sobrancelhas e fingiu ultraje.

 

 - VELHA!?

 

 - Aham. Você até tem cabelo branco que eu sei! Uma mecha inteira!

 

 De fato, ela tinha um grosso cacho de fios prateados, que mantinha sempre escondido junto à nuca ou no meio da trança. Achava que atraía muito a atenção em contraste aos longos fios escuros. Tivera-o desde que se conhecia por gente e lhe causava embaraço de tempo em tempos, principalmente depois de começar a cultivar uma pequena dose de vaidade.  Mas, por ser Ayra, a detentora de todas as prerrogativas do mundo, Lyarra não se sentia nem um pouco ofendida.

 

 - Oh, sua pestinha, venha aqui e eu lhe mostro a velha!

 

 E sem pestanejar, Lyarra avançou contra Arya em um decidido ataque de cócegas. A mais nova deu um grito e tentou se desvencilhar, mas o que faltava a Lya de força, lhe sobrava em jeitos de incapacitar e prender alguém, de modo que a pequena Stark se viu presa entre os braços e mãos ágeis.

 

 - Aaaah! Sua bruxa,  misericórdia, misericórdia! – exclamou Arya com a voz aguda de riso, lágrimas saindo pelo canto dos olhos.

 

 - Oh? E desde quando bruxas velhas tem misericórdia de monstrinhos como você?! – e Lyarra procedeu a provocar ainda mais cócegas contra as costelas da menor, seguida pelos clamores de “eu me rendo! Eu me rendo!”.

 

 Isto é, até ambas ouvirem o grito dos sentinelas para abrirem os portões.

 

 Pai e os outros haviam chegado.

******

 

Arya passava pelos andares e escadarias como um foguete e, não pela primeira vez, Lyarra maldisse sua falta de jeito para se mover com as camadas de saias do vestido.

 

 - Arya, mais devagar! – ela tentou chamar a atenção da irmã com um grito sussurrado enquanto cruzaram a ala em que Lady Catelyn e a Septã Mordane geralmente ficavam. Não adiantaria nada toda a afobação se alguma das duas interceptasse a menina.

 

 - Vamos logo, você não quer saber como Bran se saiu ?! – Ayra respondeu já da metade do lance de escadas, as saias levantadas em um nível que faria Lady Stark empalidecer de exasperação - Aposto que ele ficou com nojo do sangue!

 

 - Ora, mais que coisa para se dizer!

 

 Mas a pequena já estava longe. Lyarra soltou um suspiro e diminuiu o passo, admitindo que não conseguiria alcançar o relâmpago que ela chamava de irmã.  Oh, bem, melhor chegar com um mínimo de dignidade até o pátio. Lya podia não ser tão minuciosa quanto Sansa quanto à limpeza pessoal, mas ela gostava de ao menos estar minimamente em ordem.

 

 Lyarra encontrou com Sansa no caminho e, quando chegaram até o pátio,  puderam ver Bran, Rickon e Ayra congregados em um pequeno bolo de gente, enquanto que o pai e Robb davam os cavalos aos estábulos.

 

 - Lya! Sansa! Venham ver! – Bran exclamou cheio de energia, o que já deu alento ao coração de Lyarra.

 

 Lyarra acenou com a cabeça e com um tímido “Lorde Stark” para o Pai, como sempre fazia quando estavam em público e tomou uma das rédeas, acariciando o dorso de um dos animais antes de dá-lo ao cavalariço– Foi tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

 

\- Mais do  que imagina - Robb então se voltou para ela, um sorriso nos lábios. Foi então que ela percebeu a pequena bola de pelos que ele segurava.

 

\- Ah, mais _olhe só para você!_ – Lyarra se ouviu falar baixinho, toda ternura que nutria por animais tomando conta dela por um momento. O filhote no colo do irmão era cinzento e parecia se distrair mordiscando o couro grosso das luvas de Robb, os olhos amarelos brilhando com o que parecia ser inteligência. Foi então que ela percebeu a comoção: havia um conjunto de filhotes de lobo aos pés dos irmãos, farejando e tentando ao mesmo tempo reconhecer o novo lugar e se aninharem uns nos outros.

 

Filhotes de lobo incrivelmente grandes, Lya pôde notar. 

 

A moça se voltou para Lorde Stark, uma interrogação pairando no rosto.

 

 Lobos gigantes. Os encontramos na estrada, próximo à carcaça da mãe. Foi derrubada por um veado do bosque.

 

\- Foi Bran que os achou – completou Robb. – Pai deixou trazê-los se cada um de nós se responsabilizasse por um.

 

Lya ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

 

\- Cada um de nós... ?

 

\- Tem seis filhotes, Lya! Para você também. – Bran exclamou feliz, claramente já com a cria escolhida nos braços enquanto Ayra e Rickon pareciam indecisos qual seria a próxima vítima de uma enxurrada de abraços esmagadores.

 

Lyarra olhou de Bran para Robb, que assentiu bobamente com a cabeça, confirmando que sim, ela também fora incluída.

 

O peito dela se inflou até quase o ponto de explodir e ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso – Obrigada – ela murmurou, dando um beijo da bochecha do mais velho, depois se agachando e fazendo o mesmo com o mais novo.

 

Mais perto, ela percebeu o quão diferente era a ninhada entre si, tanto em tamanho como em temperamento. Em um exercício de criatividade, Lya pensou se cada um dos filhotes sairia tal qual o dono: dois selvagens e inquietos como Rickon e Ayra, outro refinado como Sansa, um calmo como Bran ou um tal como Robb...Ou até mesmo como ela.

 

Um puxão em suas saias chamou sua atenção e a moça olhou para baixo, vendo um montinho encardido de pelos caído no meio do tecido esverdeado do vestido.

 

O menor da ninhada, com pelagem que seria branca se não fosse pela sujeira e olhos vermelhos e silenciosos, a fitando de maneira fixa.

 

\- Olá – ela cumprimentou e as orelhinhas da criatura tremeram, como se tivessem entendido o que ela havia dito. A cabecinha logo seguiu, se inclinando para o lado de forma inquisitiva.

 

Lyarra aproximou a mão do filhote, percebendo como ela parecia tão maior que o bichinho. Coçou-lhe as orelhas, vendo-o fechar os olhos em contentamento.

 

\- É o resto da ninhada. – Uma sombra a cobriu, Theon se materializando ao seu lado. – Esse aí é seu, Snow. – disse de forma sarcástica, como sempre fazia.

 

Lyarra tinha a impressão que o custodiado de Winterfell adotava como esporte pessoal achar novas maneiras de provocá-la. Ao menos Robb vinha em seu socorro na maior parte das vezes.

 

\- Theon...- o ruivo avisou com um tom sério, extremamente parecido com o de Lord Stark.

 

 - Está tudo bem. – ela lhe assegurou, pois estava mesmo. Ainda que Lya reservasse em um pedacinho do coração cada defesa que Robb fazia em seu nome, ela já havia desenvolvido certa resistência às tiradas do Nascido do Ferro. Não valia a pena se deixa levar por cada provocação levantada.

 

Mas ela se voltou para o filhote menor, que ainda estava embolado em suas saias e ainda a mirava com o olhar fixo e vermelho. Ele parecia tão pequeno e menos alimentado que os demais e a encarava como se nem vivo fosse, como uma alma penada.

 

Ela fez carinho mais uma vez na cria de lobo. E mais uma vez ele pareceu mais do que feliz em recebê-lo.

 

Talvez Theon estivesse certo, afinal de contas. Aquele realmente era o lobo dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim a gente VAI!  
> Troquemos links, comentário, até nudes (brinks). Mas façamos uma união das fics em pt!


	2. Catelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um único comentário sobre pontos de vista: eles são pontos de vista. Se é verdade ou apenas uma percepção exagerada do personagem, não dá para saber. Narrador não confiável, pessoal.
> 
> Igualmente, Cat não sabe compartimentalizar emoções. 
> 
> Sem betagem e provavelmente fodido pelo autocorretor. Revejo com mais calma mais tarde.
> 
> *******************************

Catelyn se perguntava de tempos em tempos se um dia pararia de se incomodar com Winterfell.

  
Havia um eterno movimento pendular dentro dela. Intermitente, é verdade, mas que inegavelmente traçava o movimento repetitivo de vai-e-vem: na maior parte do tempo, era Senhora de Winterfell, esposa de Ned Stark, mãe de seus filhos com uma assertividade reta e implacável; no entanto, havia aqueles momentos em que ela se sentia tal como chegara ao Norte, desconexa e sem nenhuma certeza.

  
Geralmente, essas sensações de estar fora do esquadro aconteciam quando caminhava para dentro do Bosque Sagrado, com sua imensidão ancestral e profunda ou se pegava olhando os campos na sua extensão ampla, remota e cinzenta. Mas, certas vezes, elas vinham quando olhava para a bastarda do marido.

  
Lyarra Snow não tinha culpa nenhuma na infidelidade de Ned, ela repetia para si mesma com frequência. Uma criança sem mãe, vinda de Dorne ou de onde só os deuses saberiam. Contudo, olhar para aqueles olhos cinzentos parecia conseguir obliterar todos os anos que passara com o marido, o valor dos filhos que gerara. Ela era a prova viva, _residente_ , do quão Eddard Stark podia colocar sua honra em uma perspectiva relativa.

  
Se ao menos ela não estivesse ali, crescendo junto com os filhos dela, tão mais nortenha do que todos eles – talvez Ayra como única exceção, mas esse era um caso especial pelo péssimo exemplo que a bastarda dava à mais nova, sempre metida nos estábulos e montando como se estivesse treinando para ser um cavaleiro.

  
Sem falar no _sucesso_ de Lyarra com os homens daquela família. Ned claramente dispendia favoritismo à filha mais velha – ou, ao menos, dava mais atenção do que com a filha Sansa – e _os meninos._ Todos enfeitiçados, fazendo-a pensar até que ponto o charme todo de Lyarra não fora herança de uma mulher a qual seu marido nunca relevara uma palavra sobre. Bran e Rickon a adoravam e Robb... Robb praticamente beijava o chão em que a bastarda passava.

  
As entranhas de Catelyn sempre se retorciam ao pensar nisso. Eles era próximos, _próximos demais._

  
Quando pequenos, não parecia importar tanto. Claro, Cat nunca aprovara totalmente como seu filho se relacionava com a irmã bastarda, mas até Theon chegar não havia mais ninguém em uma idade próxima, e ela não tinha o coração de negar a uma criança companhia para brincar. Ela repreendida duramente a menina, no entanto, pensando que não era porque não conseguia adotá-la que Lyarra devia trazer embaraço a Ned, mas mesmo assim...proibir que se vissem, nunca proibira .

  
O resultado viera morder-lhe o rosto com uma força vingativa.

  
Senão em lições ou tarefas, estavam juntos, tecendo comentários murmurados, enterrados em algum pedaço da fortaleza, rindo e se tocando com uma energia que poderia ser perdoada em crianças, mas que para uma garota e um garoto de dezessete anos era absolutamente _indecente_.

  
Ned não pensava muito sobre aquele comportamento, sem dúvida transferindo para os filhos a relação que ele próprio tivera com os irmãos, principalmente Lyanna, que os deuses a guardasse na sua paz. Ele não acreditava que, por vezes e sem razão, pecado e perfídia infestavam o coração dos Homens, os jovens uma presa fácil. Mas ela via com crescente sensação de mau agouro toda vez que Robb tomava a mão de Lyarra na sua ou a bastarda discretamente beijava a bochecha do irmão.

  
Ela tentara separá-los, pressionando o marido para arranjar um casamento para Lyarra ou então despachá-la para a Fé, torná-la uma Septã. Ned a negava todas as vezes, afirmando que para a primeira possibilidade a filha ainda era demasiado nova e para o segunda, que a bastarda pertencia ao Deuses Antigos e não fora ungida com os óleos dos Sete, como Cat insistira em fazer com os filhos. Ele não insultaria aos deuses, novos ou antigos, usando credo e religião como desculpa para afastar Lya de Winterfell.

  
Cat remoía as discussões sobre o tema. Nada de bom poderia sair da permanência de Lyarra Snow.

********

Ela olhou para a missiva aberta em suas mãos, o selo real ainda se agarrando ao pedaço de pergaminho. De alguma forma, ela também sentia que nada poderia vir de bom da vinda do Rei ao Norte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou dando um teste, porque não sei se eu podia desenvolver mais esse capítulo. Provavelmente vou acabar reescrevendo ou adicionando alguma coisa.
> 
> Opiniões bem-vindas!


	3. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTÃO.  
> Lembra que eu disse que ia rachar o capítulo?  
> Eu menti.
> 
> Ser libriana é um c*.
> 
> Desculpem o tamanho. Robb não tem POV nos livros, então é um exercício superdivertido ficar bolando o discurso indireto livre dele. Resultado: tó 15 páginas de gosto duvidoso.
> 
> Comentários, puxadas de orelha e críticas construtivas sempre bem-vindas. 
> 
>  
> 
> *******************************

*****

Desde o anúncio da vinda da Família Real ao Norte, uma energia frenética parecia tomar progressivamente Winterfell.

  
A cada dia que passava, carregamentos de comida chegavam de Wintertown e Porto Branco, caixas e mais caixas de velas eram tiradas do depósito, peles e cobertores batidos para tirar poeira e o cheiro de guardado. Mãe e Poole pareciam sempre em movimento, verificando se tudo estava de acordo, para os banquetes e para os convidados (aparentemente havia algo com um dos irmãos da rainha gostar de varar as noites lendo). Pai os deixava em paz na maior parte do tempo, clamando que só atrapalharia nos preparativos, mas vez ou outra dava uma sugestão ao lembrar os gostos do Rei Robert. Arya, Rickon e Bran aguardavam para ver o amigo do pai que conseguira derrubar Rhaegar Targaryen, o Mata-Rei Lannister e os demais cavaleiros. Sansa também sonhava com cavaleiros, mas por um motivo nem um pouco parecido. Até mesmo Lya, que sempre encarava as visitas dos outros lordes à Winterfell com resignação e certo tédio parecia curiosa com toda agitação gerada.

Para ser sincero, era bem difícil não se contagiar com tudo aquilo. E, se Robb fosse admitir para si mesmo, ele meio que tinha uma pequena esperança de que Sor Barristan Selmy estivesse no meio da Guarda Real.

  
Quando os batedores que seu pai havia enviado chegaram anunciando que a coluna do rei estava a apenas algumas léguas de distância, Mãe praticamente tocara Theon e Robb para serem barbeados, enquanto ela mesma lutava para deixar os cabelos de Arya com alguma organização.

  
\- E tenha certeza de que aquelas feras estão presas. – ela completou sob uma chuva de protestos de Ayra quando fitas tentavam ser adicionadas nos fios escuros, sem sucesso – Deuses nos livrem deles causarem uma cena.

*****

E com o rosto e as orelhas relativamente menos agasalhados por barba e cabelo do que de costume, lá estava ele caçando lobos gigantes pela fortaleza. Não que fosse uma tarefa particularmente trabalhosa: Pai mandara que os filhos os treinassem e cada um o fizera à sua maneira. Lady era de longe a mais bem educada de todos, então foi fácil encontrá-la deitada aos pés da cama de Sansa; o filhote de Bran, ainda sem nome e sempre calmo, estava esperando pacientemente do lado da torre leste enquanto o dono se pendurava nas gárgulas e Robb gritara a Bran que estava levando o pequeno a mando da mãe; vira mais cedo Nymeria no quarto da irmã, fitando a luta entre Ayra, Mãe e o pente com o que ele jurava ser solidariedade pela menina; Cão Felpudo era o mais agressivo e o tentara morder quando Rickon choramingou ao ser separado do bicho, mas graça aos deuses o filhote ainda era muito pequeno para fazer algum estrago; Vento Cinzento estava nos aposentos de Robb, empanturrado de leite morno e pão, dormindo profundamente num emaranhado de peles velhas.

  
Com isso, só restava Fantasma, o lobo de Lya.

  
A opção mais óbvia era verificar se o animal já estava com a irmã no quarto, então Robb atravessou os corredores na direção certa. Chegando, ele deu uma batida na porta. Mais para anunciar presença do que qualquer coisa, pois logo depois girou a maçaneta e enfiou a cabeça dentro da câmara, sem cerimônia nenhuma.

  
\- Lya?

  
Lyarra estava em pé junto à janela e ao ouvir a porta, havia desviado rapidamente o olhar para a entrada do quarto. Quando percebeu quem era, ele pode vê-la relaxando minimamente os ombros.

  
\- Já está na hora? – ela indagou, os dedos enrolados num cacho grosso que lhe caia por cima do ombro.

  
Robb escorregou pelo espaço que criara e fechou a porta com um pequeno clique. Brincar com o cabelo era o padrão Lyarra Snow de lidar com ansiedade, assim como o dele era morder os lábios.

  
\- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou suavemente. – Pensei que estava curiosa com toda a comoção lá embaixo.

  
Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como que abraçando a si mesma.

  
\- Eu estava. Bem, estou ainda. Mas... Nervosa também. O papai pediu para que esperasse rei logo atrás de vocês e fico me perguntando se eu não vou ficar muito visível.

  
Robb franziu o cenho e se sentou ao pé da cama. Um grunhido fora ouvido e foi então que notou Fantasma, disfarçado no meio da manta branca felpuda e claramente descontente por ser acordado da sua soneca. Coçou as orelhas do bichinho em desculpas, voltando os olhos para irmã:

  
\- Lya, não é problema nenhum você estar visível. – ele disse fervorosamente, já tendo uma noção para onde iria à conversa.

  
As sobrancelhas de Lya disparam para o alto e seus olhos escuros estavam brilhosos de tristeza, o que o fez murchar um pouco.

  
Lyarra Snow tinha a fama de ser uma coisinha soturna, mas todas as vezes em que os dois estavam juntos, ela parecia deixar algumas coisas guardadas fluírem de dentro dela, não raro as mágoas de ser bastarda. Nessas ocasiões, as expressões no rosto da morena pareciam sinalizar o suficiente que havia para saber e ele se tornara proficiente naquela linguagem não verbal.

  
Robb cerrou o cenho e os dentes de raiva, direcionada a toda convenção e a toda pessoa que pensasse que Lya – doce, gentil, _incrível_ , Lya – fosse menos que uma pessoa só por não ser filha da esposa de Eddard Stark.

  
Ela se aproximou e se sentou no lado oposto da cama, a manta com Fantasma entre eles. O filhote voltara a dormir silenciosamente, quase indistinguível da pele do cobertor se não fosse pelo focinho preto.

  
\- Talvez não fosse importante com a visita de um vassalo nortenho, já que todos respeitam tanto o papai como o nome Stark. Mas eles são do sul... Com exceção de Dorne, sulistas não são conhecidos pelo tratamento justo que dão aos bastardos...ou bastardas, no caso. – ela ponderou enquanto passava os dedos no pelo macio do bicho.

  
\- O papai é amigo do Rei e o anfitrião, você é a filha amada dele. Se isso não for suficiente, diga só uma palavra que ele lhe protegerá e lhe defenderá. E eu também. – ele se ouviu falando com assertividade, a voz séria, grave. Tanto porque Robb acreditava ser verdade como porque esperava que nunca algo do tipo precisasse acontecer um dia.

  
Para finalizar, ele tomou a mão dela entre as suas; os dedos finos, calos de escrita e de arco a marcarem sua extensão parecendo tão mais proeminentes e brancos quando colocados em contraste com as mãos enluvadas dele.

  
– Ninguém vai tocar em você. – Robb declarou com candura.

  
Lyarra deixou escapar ar pelos lábios e enroscou ainda mais os próprios dedos nos dele.

  
\- Eu só não quero ofender ninguém. Ou provocar. – ela sussurrou para as mãos unidas.

  
\- Você não vai. – Robb garantiu com igual certeza. Lya era quase fisicamente incapaz de ser propositalmente detestável com alguém. Seu máximo era uma rara reposta atravessada a Theon, e geralmente o Nascido do Ferro fazia por merecer.

  
Lya olhou para ele então e com alívio o rapaz viu os lábios femininos esticarem-se e a fileira de dentes aparecer em um sorriso. Pequeno, mas como com todo sorriso lançando por ela, o coração de Robb pareceu querer explodir dentro do peito.

  
\- Obrigada. – ela disse num tom baixo, mas que não chegava a ser um murmúrio.

  
A verdade é que Robb faria até papel de bobo se fosse necessário para Lyarra sorrir para ele. Se recebesse o característico esticar de lábios, discreto e encantador, até a risada luminosa e sonora que fazia os olhos dela se fecharem e as bochechas corarem, pouco importava, pois todos valeriam a pena. Se fosse acompanhado de um dos beijos que a moça dava em sua bochecha, ele tinha certeza que poderia escalar a Muralha só com as mãos nuas. Bastava apenas que Lya comentasse a respeito.

  
Culpa e contentamento lhe pesavam igualmente no peito toda vez que pensava dessa maneira. _Isso não é o jeito que um irmão pensa na irmã._

  
Mas como poderia parar de se sentir assim, quando nem ele próprio sabia ao certo quando todo o amor que ele sentia por ela tinha sangrado para outros espaços que não o fraternal, tomando-lhe por completo? Ele fora um garoto e depois um rapaz, Lya uma presença tão constante e tão suave como a neve que ela trazia no nome, como perceber a mudança de nuance quando ela sempre fora tão fundamental? Ela fora sua companhia antes de qualquer outro menino na fortaleza, sua amiga e cúmplice em pregar pequenas peças nos guardas e fora igualmente a moça a dançar com Sansa na Festa da Colheita, a tentar equilibrar o que seria adequado de uma dama com as vontades não tão ortodoxas e que, quando achava que ninguém a notava, se perdia pensando na mãe que nunca tivera e o que ela poderia ser num mundo tão cruel com bastardos e mulheres.

  
Seu pesar parecia aderir e englobar sua beleza, tão conectados que faziam Robb querer pegá-la nos braços e sair pelo o Mar Estreito e além, para um lugar longe dali, só de verão e calor no qual Lya não teria razão para parar de sorrir.

  
E lá ia ele novamente. Robb se chutou internamente, tentando recobrar o senso. Podia ser tão incrivelmente errado aos olhos de Homens e Deuses, mas o rapaz jamais a arrastaria junto para danação e desonra. Ele poderia ser o filho pródigo de Winterfell, o desertor. Aceitaria de bom grado esse título por Lya, mas ela viveria eternamente com os pensamentos de que trouxera vergonha para o pai e que confirmara todo o preconceito com filhos naturais. Isso a arrasaria.

  
\- Nós precisamos ir. – ele se forçou a voltar à conversa. E a disfarçar o que pensava. Sorriu – Acha que essa assombração felpuda aguenta ficar sem você durante um tempo?

  
Ela soltou um “hm”, fingindo que considerava a questão seriamente. Sucesso.

  
\- Conquanto que eu o busque para o jantar, acho que vai ficar tudo bem. – Lyarra apertou levemente sua mão e se levantou, ajeitando o vestido. – Deixe-me só pegar a capa.

  
Lya se movimentou em direção ao armário, um sutil luzir na barra das saias e nas mangas em sino do vestido azul acinzentado. Quando ela vestiu a capa e ajeitou o pelo de coelho sobre os ombros, o colo dela também fez o mesmo.

  
\- Você está brilhando – Robb comentou.

  
\- Sim, eu estou. – a morena sacudiu as saias, mostrando o efeito. – Miçangas de Vidro.

  
A resposta dele foi um levantar de sobrancelha. Lya prontamente ofereceu uma explicação.

  
\- Não fui eu que os coloquei, foi Sansa. Ela deu um jeito de enfeitar o de Arya também. Aparentemente, ela tem todo um tema preparado.

  
Robb soltou uma risada alta e se levantou também, atravessando o quarto e abrindo a porta.

  
\- Oh, deuses. Ela está vivendo um conto de fadas, não está?

  
\- Não fala em outra coisa. Arya quer esganá-la com linha de bordado durante o círculo de costura. Fica bem intenso, às vezes.

  
Lya deu uma última olhada no espelho e se dirigiu à porta. Robb fez um aceno com a cabeça para que ela atravessasse primeiro. Quando a moça o fez, fechou o quarto, ainda rindo baixinho.

  
\- Não sei o que é mais engraçado: Sansa, Arya ou você no meio tentando apagar o incêndio. Pegou suas luvas?

  
Ela sacudiu o couro escuro na mão direita. Lya as colocou em um minuto e respirou fundo, como que tomando coragem. Provavelmente era exatamente o que estava fazendo.

  
Robb sorriu para ela mais uma vez, tentando passar confiança, e começou a avançar pelo corredor. Não chegou a dar dois passos quando sentiu um pequeno puxão na capa. Lya o parara e o fitara com ternura.

  
\- Obrigada novamente. – ela agradeceu mais uma vez. Lá estava o sorriso de lábios fechados, emoldurado no rosto branco pelo cabelo escuro e por pelagem cinza-claro.

  
A familiar sensação de quentura líquida escorrera por dentro dele. Os deuses não podiam ser menos piedosos, não quando ele tinha que resistir a _aquilo_.

  
Num impulso, ele se aproximou e lhe beijou a têmpora. Era casto, mas não menos transbordante de bem querer.

  
\- Disponha, minha senhora. – ele respondeu bem humorado e completou mais sério – Vai ficar tudo bem, Lya. Eu lhe prometo. Pronta?

 

Sua irmã tomou o braço oferecido por ele e assentiu.

  
\- Pronta.

  
*****

  
Pouco antes de saírem para o pátio, Lya soltara seu braço e diminuíra minimamente o passo, ficando atrás dele por um pé de distância.

  
Robb franziu o cenho, incomodado, mas não disse nada a respeito. Sabia que se aparecem juntos como estavam acabariam provocando um duro olhar de reprovação de Lady Catelyn. E Ela focaria boa parte do seu desprazer em Lyarra, o que só deixaria a moça mais ansiosa.

  
_Oh, mãe. Se ao menos você soubesse quem de nós dois é realmente o problema..._

  
Então ele deixara a irmã escorrer de seu braço para se juntar a Theon e Septa Mordane. O pátio estava abarrotado de gente, como se toda alma de Winterfell tivesse se reunido para receber a comitiva real (e talvez fosse o caso). O aviso das sentinelas soara e ele rapidamente escorregara para o lugar designado, entre Pai e Sansa, que brilhava com miçangas de vidro mesmo na luz fraca do dia.

  
Ele mordeu a língua para disfarçar o riso.

  
\- Bonito vestido. – ele murmurou em tom jocoso, apenas precisando inclinar a cabeça para a irmã do meio ouvi-lo. Sansa crescia como uma trepadeira esses dias.

  
\- Não provoque, Robb – ela respondeu impaciente, os olhos fixos nos portões.

  
Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Pai pigarreou alto, lançando aos dois um único olhar de reprovação. Isso foi suficiente para que Robb recobrasse a compostura. Hora de ser o herdeiro de Winterfell.

  
Ele se forçou a ajeitar a coluna e adotar a mesma posição estoica do pai, conseguindo bravamente minimizar sua reação quando Arya apareceu brilhando e com um maldito capacete de guarda. Se ela já estava assim na entrada real, imagine quando Mãe a obrigasse a se vestir para o banquete.

  
O estalo da madeira e das polias chamou sua atenção para a entrada. Atrás de si, ele ouvira uma exalada de ar de Lya. Lançando um olhar à irmã, ele a vira milimetricamente encolher os ombros e se alinhar com Pai, esperando ser escondida pela figura dele.

  
Quando ela percebeu que o irmão a olhava, Robb movimentou os lábios sem emitir nenhum som: “Vai ficar tudo bem”. Lya assentiu de forma discreta e desviou a atenção para a entrada. Ele fez o mesmo.

  
Um rio de homens e cavalos pareceu correr para dentro de Winterfell, reluzindo com ouro e aço polido. Havia estandartes também com a figura negra do cervo da cada Baratheon, outros ostentavam o leão Lannister, principalmente os que rodeavam uma carruagem de tamanho _absurdo_.

  
Os cavaleiros vinham com os visores abaixados, de modo que seus rostos ficavam visíveis. Com certo desapontamento, Robb notou que Sor Barristan não parecia estar entre eles. De fato, a figura mais proeminente da Guarda Real parecia ser o irmão da Rainha, Jaime, que parecia olhar tudo com ar de troça. Também havia um sujeito que se destacava tanto pelo elmo em forma de cachorro como pelo rosto deformado por queimaduras.

  
Ao lado deles, vinha um garoto loiro, de mais ou menos uns quinze anos. Estava vestido ricamente, mas, apesar do ar empolado e arrogante, parecia ridiculamente pequeno e franzino no topo de um cavalo tão grande. 

  
_Deve ser o príncipe Joffrey_ , Robb pensou, _ele realmente tem cara de ser um bostinha_. 

  
O garoto soltou um riso igualmente cheio de si e Robb ouviu um suspirar baixinho ao seu lado. Ele olhou rapidamente para Sansa e dela para o príncipe, os dois se encarando de um jeito que o rapaz mais velho não gostara, não gostara nem um tiquinho.

  
Liderando a coluna, estava o Rei. Robb nunca o vira, apesar ter recebido seu nome por causa do soberano. Tratava-se de um homem corpulento e vermelho que pouco remetia aos contos da Batalha do Tridente. Claro, a guerra fora há dezessete anos, mas uma pessoa não despencava tão rápido assim, não? Pai certamente não era do mesmo jeito de quando jovem, mas também não estava na mesma condição que o amigo. Se não fosse pelas vestimentas e pela montaria, ele poderia ser muito mais um dono de taverna que o comandante de sete reinos.

  
Quando o monarca desmontou, Winterfell inteira se ajoelhou, Robb incluso. Pelo que pareceu ser um minuto, outro som não foi ouvido além das botas reais no cascalho. Pela periferia da visão, o rapaz viu-as caminhar até ficarem de frente para seu pai.

  
Um sinal para que se levantassem uma brincadeira sobre ganho de peso e, como por magia, a tensão que pairava no ar fora dissipada. O Rei era espalhafatoso nos cumprimentos que deu a seu pai e sua mãe, o que não era algo propriamente ruim, mas reforçava a ideia de “dono de taverna” no imaginário de Robb. Pobre mãe estava claramente desconfortável, assim como Rickon, ao lado dela e vítima de um croque bem intencionado, porém obviamente doloroso.

  
\- E quem mais nós temos aqui ? – o governante se voltou para dos demais filhos de Lord Stark.

  
Robb foi o próximo a ser cumprimentado e, tendo a aparência ou não, o homem ainda era o Rei, o que fez com que o herdeiro de Winterfell sentir uma pontada de ansiedade no estômago.

  
\- Você deve ser Robb – o monarca comentou, olhando o rapaz de cima abaixo, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

  
De perto, o rei Robert pareceu mais velho e cansado. Seu rosto era vermelho e inchado, talvez tanto pelo peso de governar como pela bebida, o cheiro de vinho emanando dele como suor. O aperto de mão era forte e pela primeira vez Robb conseguiu ver que, no passado, aquele homem fora como seu pai descrevera, contudo, não mais. Envelhecera, perdera o propósito. Era um pouco deprimente de ver, na verdade.

  
Findada a saudação, ambos pareciam não saber o que dizer um ao outro. Acabaram acenando com a cabeça e então o rei seguiu adiante na linha. Sansa abaixou a cabeça, lisonjeada de ser chamada de “coisinha linda”, Ayra recebera um tratamento parecido com o do próprio Robb, com o adendo de que o soberano não sabia nem o nome da menina. Provavelmente ele não se lembrava também do nome de Bran, mas lançara um genérico “mostre-me seus músculos” na direção do garoto.

  
Oh, bem, com aquilo as formalidade estavam em processo de finalização e ninguém tinha perdido um membro. Na visão de Robb, já era um sucesso, o Rei inclusive já gritando para Pai sobre visitar as criptas.

  
Até que o Rei interrompeu o seu discurso, perturbado como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Robb, assim como boa parte dos espectadores, seguiu a linha do olhar, que recaia diretamente sobre Lyarra como um foco de luz por entre árvores numa clareira.

  
Ah, Merda.

  
\- Você... – o rei começou, incrédulo. Lya, por sua vez, quando deu por conta que justamente ela era o foco da atenção, pareceu como uma caça emboscada por uma matilha de cães . Ela lançou um olhar desesperado a Robb e então a Pai, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

  
Ela tentou uma reverência, afundando nas saias e abaixando a cabeça, um “Vossa Graça” escapando baixo. Rapidamente, ela voltou à posição original e lançou mais um pedido de socorro não verbal na direção ao pai e ao irmão mais velho.

  
Pai foi mais rápido.

  
\- Vossa Graça – ele se aproximou de Lya, dando a brecha que Robb precisava para fazer o mesmo. – Está é minha filha natural, Lyarra Snow.

  
Lya abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez em cumprimento. Suas mãos estavam discretamente agarrando as beiradas da capa, como se quisesse se agarrar a algo para se manter no lugar e não fugir para as colinas.

  
\- Sua filha!? Ela é Lyanna cuspida e escarrada. Infernos, Ned, eu aqui falando de visitar sua irmã na cripta, achei estivesse vendo uma assombração. Quantos anos tem, menina?

  
\- Dez e sete, Vossa Graça. – Lya responde mecanicamente e Robb consegue vê-la se aproximando do pai quase que milimetricamente.

  
\- Hã. No meio da guerra então, Ned ? Há. - o Rei disse a Pai, voltando sua atenção a ela – Você é uma visão, garota. Linda como uma rosa de inverno, tal qual sua tia.

  
Robb estava espumando internamente. A pouca simpatia que ele guardava pela figura do rei tinha murchado e secado, não deixando nada além de desprezo. Ele fora, no mínimo, rude, desrespeitoso e vulgar com o comentário da guerra, praticamente anunciando a traição do pai em praça pública. Mãe estava lívida de humilhação e raiva, Lyarra parecia querer ser engolida pela própria terra. Só isso era o suficiente para tocar todo aquele bando de gente para fora dos portões, à merda com a monarquia.

  
Mas o olhar que ele lançava à Lyarra. De cima abaixo, quase idêntico ao de Theon quando ele avaliava uma ajudante de cozinha, como se estivesse vendo um prato de carne depois de dias sem comer. Ou analisando uma égua para ser emprenhada. Por isso, Robb desembainharia a espada, se a tivesse.

  
Ele apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes com força, entanto uma válvula de escape para controlar o gênio. Podia sentir os olhos da mãe queimando a lateral do rosto, demandando que não fizesse nada por impulso. Mas como não !? Aquele homem insultara a sua família ao berrar aos quatro ventos a infidelidade do pai e ainda salivava sobre a mulher que Robb amava, como se ela fosse uma coisa para ser desejada.

  
E Pai? Pai não faria  _nada_!?

  
Uma voz pingando desdém se fez presente. A rainha, que descera da carruagem acompanhada de suas damas e seus filhos, fitava a cena como se quisesse que todos os envolvidos pegassem fogo.

  
\- Nós estamos viajando há eras, meu amor. Estão todos cansados e com frio. Certamente suas lembranças sobre mortos pode ficar para outro momento!?

  
Isso pareceu dar a abertura para Pai.

  
\- Vossa Graça – ele começou, discretamente se pondo entre o Rei e Lyarra, emburrando levemente a filha na direção de Robb. – Disse algo sobre ir até a cripta?

  
O governante pareceu então voltar o foco para Ned, ainda que relutantemente.

  
\- Hm. É, é. Mostre o caminho, Ned. – disse por fim, dando uma última avaliada em Lya.

  
Quando pai e o Rei foram engolidos pela entrada da cripta, pareceu haver uma dispersão geral, com Poole e Hullen indo de encontro à comitiva, Lady Catelyn indo ter com a Rainha para indicar os aposentos designados. Lya escorregou do alcance de Robb, deu meia volta e começou a bater em retirada, praticamente empreendo fuga. O rapaz foi logo atrás, pouco se importando com propriedade. Depositou uma das mãos no ombro de Lya e a trouxe para perto, acoplando seus lados, a levando para o prédio mais próximo. A moça estava mais retesada que um arco armado, a um suspiro de tremer.

  
A porta da biblioteca se fechou com um som pesado e, sem ninguém por perto. Lya pareceu buscar apoio numa das paredes do lugar. Ainda rígida, a respiração ainda falsamente controlada, seus olhos pulando de um lugar para o outro, tentando se acalmar.

  
\- Você está bem!? – Robb indagou inutilmente, porque é claro que ela não estava, mas o que mais ele poderia dizer!? Se não fosse para perguntar sobre o bem estar dela, ele estaria urrando impropérios, desferindo golpes contra as paredes, contra o próprio Rei. Contra si mesmo. _Eu disse a ela que ia ficar tudo bem_ – Lya, por favor, me responda.

  
Ela tentou dar duas grandes goladas de ar, ainda olhando em qualquer direção que não a dele.

  
\- Eu...Oh, deuses. – ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Me desculpe.

  
Incredulidade explodiu dentro dele.

  
\- O quê? Lya, não! – Robb retirou as mãos dela do caminho do modo mais gentil que pode. Sua expressão era a mesma de alguém indefeso, que não sabia o que fazer. – Lya, não foi sua culpa.

  
A morena sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

  
\- Você sabe com quem me pareço. O Norte inteiro sabe! Eu devia ter antecipado isso, deveria ter insistido pro papai ... Oh, sua mãe deve estar furiosa – ela balbuciou e o estômago dele revirou de frustração e dor. Era simplesmente _errado_ que Lya se sentisse a responsável quando ela era a vítima. Vítima de um porco bêbado usando a coroa de rei, vítima da porra de um mundo que estaria pronto a atirar uma chuva de pedras em sua direção porque supostamente ela era uma bomba relógio de pecado e desídia. E vítima por causa dele também, que prometera algo que não conseguira cumprir.

  
Robb colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Lyarra e a puxou na direção do peito. Ela veio sem resistência e ele circundou suas costas, embrulhando-a com seu corpo. Se pudesse, o rapaz abriria um buraco no peito para que ela lá entrasse e ficasse para sempre.

  
\- Não é sua culpa parecer Tia Lyanna, você não tem controle sobre isso. Não mais que a árvore tem controle de ter folhas verdes ou vermelhas. Ele extrapolou todos os limites do bom senso, da educação básica. – ele tentou tranquiliza-la. Engolindo seco, completou - Ah, Lya, me desculpe. Eu não achei que poderia acontecer algo assim.

  
Ele sentiu as mãos dela na sua cintura e o rapaz instintivamente apertou os braços, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre eles, depositou os lábios no meio dos cabelos, uma duas vezes, tentando dar todo o consolo que conseguia dar. Lya pareceu relaxar um momento.

  
\- Não vai acontecer de novo. Ninguém vai tocar em você, Lya, nem mesmo se for o Rei. Eu falarei com o papai. – ele murmurou.

  
Ela o empurrou como se atingida por um raio, afastando-se o suficiente para encará-lo.

  
\- Você não vai falar nada ao papai. – ela disse num tom sério, os olhos escuros grandes como moedas de chumbo.

  
Robb soltou um pigarreio de frustração.

  
\- Ele viu o que aconteceu, Lya. Se colocou entre você e o rei.

  
Antes que ela pudesse protestar, a porta da biblioteca se abriu:

  
\- Robb? Lyarra? – a voz de Lady Catelyn flutuou como poeira naquele lugar, fazendo-os se separar. Quando a Senhora de Winterfell os encontrou, Lya voltara a procurar apoio na parede mais próxima e olhava para o chão, envergonhada. Robb por sua vez endireitara a coluna, pronto para enfrentar a mãe se ela fosse para repreender a irmã.

  
Lady Catelyn se aproximou de onde estavam, um ar soturno a escurecer seus olhos. Ela olhou do filho para a bastarda, soltando um suspiro exasperado.

  
\- Mãe. - Ele começou cautelosamente, mas Lya o interrompeu.

  
\- Perdoe-me, Lady Stark. – as palavras saíram apressadas da boca da moça, que olhava para os próprios pés, envergonhada.

  
Robb abriu a boca para defender a irmã, mas Lady Catelyn adiantou:

  
\- Isso dificilmente foi sua culpa, menina. – mais um suspiro, desta vez com uma clara nota de exasperação - Para todos os efeitos, talvez seja prudente que você fique...afastada enquanto a família real estiver aqui.

  
O rapaz lançou um olhar perplexo para a mãe. Quando Ayra ou Sansa se comportavam de uma maneira que Catelyn não julgava apropriada, a senhora não hesitava em culpar Lyarra, ainda que a morena não tivesse contribuído em nada para influenciar as atitudes das irmãs. O tratamento agora com o rei era uma surpresa, bem vinda, mas não antecipada. Uma sensação de alívio passou por ele, até ponderar as palavras novamente.

  
_Afastada... Mas o que ela quer dizer exatamente com isso?_

  
\- Você propõe excluí-la então. – o herdeiro de Winterfell perguntou sério. – Tratá-la como se Lyarra não existisse.

  
O que não estava bom. Para ele, uma coisa era a proteção de Lya, sem dúvida nenhuma uma prioridade. Outra era torná-la quase como uma pária, fingir que ela não pertencia àquela família, que ela não era bem quista no meio deles.

  
Mãe cruzou os braços, uma expressão impaciente no rosto, não muito diferente daquela lançada há anos atrás, quando Robb tinha oito anos fora pego roubando pedaços de bolo antes do jantar.

  
\- É obviamente tarde demais para isso. E a depender do senhor seu pai e de você, meu filho, a Muralha vem abaixo antes que Lyarra não esteja junto com a família. Mas, considerando as circunstâncias, dizer que ela está... Impossibilitada de participar dos festejos talvez seja a melhor opção.

  
Lyarra olhou por baixo dos cílios, ainda sem dizer nada. Robb sentiu no fundo da garganta sua raiva voltar a borbulhar.

  
\- Você viu então? Como o rei olhou para ela. A total falta de respeito com Pai, com Lya.

  
Ao seu lado, ele ouviu um lamurio.

  
\- Robb. – Lya chamou sua atenção num tom aquoso e cansado. – Está tudo bem agora...

  
O olhar dele ricocheteou da mãe para a irmã em um segundo.

  
\- Não, não está! – ele quase gritou, o que a fez se encolher contra a parede. Robb se chutou internamente e diminuiu o tom. – Desculpe. Mas algo precisa ser feito.

  
\- Você já acabou? – Mãe repreendeu em tom severo. – Pare e pense, Robb. Ele é o _Rei_. A única coisa que podemos fazer para evitar que algo aconteça é deixa-la fora de vista. – e se voltou para Lyarra. – Você não será proibida de transitar por Winterfell, Lyarra. Mas você compreende quando digo que não é prudente que fique andando livremente pela fortaleza, não é?

  
Lyarra ainda olhava para a barra da saia, imóvel como uma estátua. Ela pressionou os lábios em linha fina e assentiu com a cabeça.

  
\- Bom. Estamos acordados, então. Você estará indisposta com dores de lua durante o banquete de hoje e durante a caçada de amanhã. Isso nos dará tempo para pensar em outras escusas. – Mãe expôs, já se pondo a caminho da entrada.  
Robb murmurou um “eu já volto” para Lya e seguiu os passos da mãe, sinalizando que sairia com junto com ela. A porta fora fechada e ele olhara da maçaneta girada a senhora daquele lugar.

  
A verdade é que estava apreensivo agora. Ele faria todo o possível para cumprir a promessa que fizera, protegeria Lyarra com toda ferocidade que tinha dentro de si. Mas as palavras da mãe ressonavam em seu pensamento. O homem era um porco, é verdade, mas um rei mesmo assim. Seria absurdamente fácil para ele desvencilhar-se de qualquer escândalo, deixando atrás de si só um lar e uma moça quebrados. A ajuda da mãe, por mais estranha que pudesse parecer, lhe dava alento.

  
\- Obrigado, mãe. - ele disse, sincero, agradecido. Contudo, os olhos de Mãe pareceram claros e cortantes como gelo. Igualmente cortantes foram as palavras sussurradas por ela:

  
\- Estou fazendo o que é necessário para preservar a paz e nosso lar, assim como você deveria fazer. Este jogo que tem com ela, é perigoso. _Isso precisa parar_ , Robb. Quer você queira ou não.

  
*****

  
A manhã seguinte encontrara Robb de péssimo humor.

  
Pouco antes de subirem para se vestir, ao poente, Lyarra se enclausurara no quarto, divulgando que não se sentia bem. Ainda remoendo o que acontecera durante o dia, Robb insistira que Vento Cinzento fizesse companhia a ela e Fantasma. Com poucas semanas, os dois lobos já tinham o tamanho de vira-latas médios e ao menos Vento uivava tão alto que poderia ser ouvido do outro lado de Winterfell. Não era muito, mas faziam obstáculo no caminho à irmã. Antes de descer, ele se certificara que a porta do quarto estava trancada, só então tranquilo o suficiente para atender ao banquete.

  
O Grande Salão estava repleto de comida, música e gente. Robb se sentara com os irmãos junto aos filhos do rei numa mesa abaixo da plataforma que fora posta para Pai, Mãe, o Rei e a Rainha. Assim como Sansa e Ayra com os dois príncipes, ele tivera que andar de braço dado com a princesa, fingindo um sorriso e uma alegria que não possuía. Especialmente quando o rapaz lançava olhares para o tablado.

  
A Rainha tinha um ar de superioridade que podia ser visto a quilômetros de distância. A linha de seus lábios parecia algo talhado numa eterna expressão de desgosto, como se tivesse um punhado de merda de cavalo embaixo do nariz. Mas seu marido...Esse sim fazia o rapaz agarrar a faca de carne com uma fração de força desnecessária. Vermelho e suado, lançando por vezes comentários e olhares às criadas. Mais bêbado que um gambá, Rei Robert foi progressivamente ficando mais gráfico em suas interações, parecendo ter-se esquecido completamente da bastarda de Winterfell. Tudo o que precisava era de um corpo e um que não fosse da Rainha.

  
De alguma forma, a realização de que Lyarra, por mais que semelhante fisicamente com a noiva morta, não tinha mais valor para o governante do que uma moça da cozinha não diminuía a irritação de Robb. Pelo contrário, só a piorava.

  
Ele podia sentir os olhos de Mãe em sua nuca, demandando mais uma vez que ele se controlasse, como se o rapaz estivesse pronto para a qualquer momento investir contra o  Rei. A ideia em si não era ruim, no entanto, Robb se contentou em destrinchar o pedaço de pernil em seu prato um pouco mais diligentemente que o necessário, contando as horas para que o evento acabasse enfim.

  
Como se não bastasse, Theon o provocara o tempo todo, perguntando por que tão carrancudo, por que ele não investia na pobre princesa Myrcella, considerando que a menina não parava de lançar olhares compridos na sua direção. Princesa Myrcella, que era mais nova que Sansa, _putaqueopariu_.

  
Quando finalmente havia sido aberta a deixa para se retirar, sua mãe lhe sibilara um “seja discreto” que claramente queria significar “não monte guarda na porta do quarto de Lyarra, como eu sei que você quer fazer”. Robb acatara, mas não sem passar boa parte do resto da noite com os ouvidos abertos para qualquer barulho fora do normal. Sono fora algo seminexistente.

  
E hoje os homens deveriam se enfiar no mato boa parte do dia para caçar.

  
Robb suspirou. Ele deveria checar Lya antes de se aprontar pra sair.

  
*****

O rapaz estava na metade do corredor, rascunhado o plano de apanhar alguns bolos de canela na cozinha e levá-los para Lyarra quando ouviu as vozes dos pais vindo do solar onde Ned mantinha os documentos das terras. A porta estava uma nesga entreaberta, como se alguém tivesse feito o movimento para fechar o aposento, mas não ficara para ver se efetivamente havia fechado.

  
Robb se aproximou com toda a intenção de dizer “Bom dia”, avisar sobre a abertura e deixá-los em paz quando ouviu a voz da mãe se elevar:

  
\- Se é certo que você irá a Porto Real, então precisa decidir o que será de Lyarra.

  
\- Catelyn...

  
\- Não, Ned. Se você não acredita no que lhe aviso em relação a ela e Robb, ao menos me respeite quando digo que não a quero aqui. Leve-a com você!

  
\- A capital é um lugar cruel para bastardos, Cat. Ela não terá lugar onde quer que vá na corte... E além disso, você viu como Robert a olhou. Seria um risco a mais levá-la comigo. 

  
\- Então arranje um casamento para ela! Lyarra já tem idade! E para debaixo do Gargalo, de preferência. Você será Mão do Rei, um bom acordo não será difícil, mesmo ela sendo bastarda. Você está tirando três filhos de mim, Ned. Me dê esse consolo. _Tire. Lyarra. Daqui._

 

O silêncio que se seguiu foi carregado e durou meia eternidade. Por fim, foi possível ouvir uma exalada de ar cansada de Pai.

  
\- Eu falarei com ela.

  
O sangue de Robb gelou.


	4. Lyarra II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu apanhei no começo, no fim e no meio desse capítulo, sem saber ao certo se eu estava patinando, está só enrolação ou se está realmente interessante. Essa parte da narrativa tem muito do estabelecimento das personagens, mas não sei se estou acertando o tom, principalmente com o Jon, que é o meu bebê para todo o sempre nessa série sem fim.
> 
> Também que que vcs tão achando dessa relação do Robb com a Lya? Tá forçado? Bizarra?
> 
> Altas crises na vida real, gente. A auto-estima cagada acaba sangrando para os fandom também.  
> Como sempre, opiniões, puxadas de orelha e afins bem-vindos.  
> Beijos! =3  
> *******************************  
> 

 

 Lyarra começava a se sentir claustrofóbica.

 

Do pôr-do-Sol até a manhã ela buscara refúgio no próprio quarto, dois filhotes de lobo, seu punhado de livros e uma camisa furada de Rickon como companhia. Distraíra-se o quanto podia, tentando afastar a lembrança do que ocorrera durante o dia, mas sem muito sucesso: as sensações ainda lhe grudavam a pele como lama, fazendo seu estômago revirar.

 

Desde que ficara mais velha, ela tomara consciência de quem nem todos os homens eram como Pai, sempre a reservar um olhar atento à esposa (isto é, desconsiderando a existência da própria Lyarra) e às filhas; e a quem quer que fosse, independentemente do nascimento ou do sexo. Não, existiam também homens que guardavam mulheres como quem faz com gado para serem emprenhados, como investimentos e coisas para serem negociadas; havia os que ignoravam completamente a existência feminina e ainda aqueles que apenas as notavam quando fosse para satisfazer certa _necessidade_.

 

Para todos esses homens, no entanto, parecia haver certo espaço onde poderiam atuar de forma segura, _apropriada._ Autoridade, direitos naturais e legais, _propriedade_. Todos entrelaçados para garanti-lo. Nascimento era com certeza um desses elementos, permitindo as ações de homens nobres e plebeus sobre mulheres nobres e plebeias.

 

Para Lyarra, esses limites sempre foram flutuantes e instáveis. Bastardas, quando sua origem não é revelada, vivem suas vidas como comuns, órfãs ou não. É uma dura vida, mas não necessariamente ruim ou pior do que quando a filiação é conhecida. Carregar consigo o nome pode ser um peso em igual medida, considerada culpada por um ato do qual seus genitores (e, às vezes, o pai) são responsáveis, merecedora de menos respeito que qualquer outra mulher, ainda que com uma nesga maior de liberdade. Conhecimento popular classificava automaticamente sua personalidade insidiosa e seu corpo, terreno livre para a exploração de qualquer um.

 

Lya, no entanto, recebera o tratamento o mais próximo possível ao de uma moça nobre. Seu pai não só a reconhecia, mas a criara junto com sua família. Dera-lhe educação, uma casa, um dote. O prestígio que ele gozara entre os vassalos dava a ela quase o tratamento de uma donzela. Quase, pois sempre pairava sobre ela a ilegitimidade, colocando-a no devido lugar, dando acesso a quem quer que fosse.

 

Theon podia ser um bom exemplo. O seu relacionamento com o Nascido do Ferro sempre fora complicado, orbitando entorno no ponto em comum que era Robb do que propriamente existindo por conta própria.  O rapaz fazia troça dela e a provocava na maior parte do tempo, mas sempre com a mente de alguém que cresceu pensando existir atividades estanques para meninos e meninas e sempre na exata medida para não passar do limite com o herdeiro de Winterfell.

 

Isso até o moreno beber além da conta e lançar a Lya _as olhadas_. As mesmas que o vira fazer para as moças da cozinha, para qualquer mulher que despertasse a cabeça que tinha no meio das pernas. Lyarra jurava que ela podia _sentir_ aquelas encaradas, trazendo-a em evidência do pior jeito possível, como se não fosse gente, mas um pedaço de comida para ser consumido.

 

E como se a mera existência dela fosse um convite para jantar, fazendo-a ficar envergonhada do próprio corpo, por mais coberto que estivesse.

 

Aquela fora a mesma forma de olhar que o Rei lhe dera e _deuses,_ se o governante de toda Westeros, _amigo do seu pai_ , a fitara daquela maneira, como pensar que outros não fariam a mesma coisa? E pior, se alguém tentasse alguma coisa? E se fosse o Rei?

 

Nojo, medo...vergonha. Não fora à toa que ela fugira do jeito que fizera; que ficara uma pilha de nervos com Robb na biblioteca; que eventualmente se agarrara ao consolo dado de tão bom grado pelo irmão. Ou que sentira um estranho alívio quando Lady Catelyn sugerira que permanecesse na periferia das atividades enquanto a corte estivesse em Winterfell.

 

Mas, mesmo assim...

 

Uma parte dela – talvez aquela incrivelmente parecida com Arya – não deixava de pensar no absurdo de tudo aquilo. Para todos os efeitos, Winterfell não era a casa de seu pai? Se não guardasse respeito para com Lya, não deviam ao menos fazê-lo em função do anfitrião,  como bem dissera Robb?

 

_Se nem todos os homens tratam mulheres da mesma maneira, que dirá da honra._

 

Um ganido cortou sua linha de pensamento e ela olhou para os lobos enroscados perto do fogo. Vento Cinzento tinha a cabeça apoiada no flanco de um adormecido Fantasma, mirando-a com o mais perfeito olhar de cachorro pidão.

 

\- O que é? Com fome, garoto? – ela disse enquanto se ajoelhava para coçar a cabeça do animal. – Acha que conseguimos nos esgueirar até a cozinha? Ou pelo menos deixá-los andar um pouco. É quase metade da manhã, provavelmente já devem ter saído para a caçada.

 

Lya se levantou e marchou até a entrada do quarto, um “Comigo, Vento, Fantasma” saindo rápido dos lábios. O lobo maior logo pulou e veio até ela, a grande cauda sacudindo alegremente. Fantasma não foi tão rápido, tomando seu tempo para se espreguiçar e soltar um barulho parecido com um espirro. A moça soltou um pequeno riso e encarou a maçaneta por um momento, respirando fundo e pedindo aos Deuses para que ela não encontrasse ninguém no caminho.

 

Qual sua surpresa ao encontrar Robb em pé no seu batente com uma expressão de surpresa igual à de uma criança pega roubando doces fora de hora.

 

\- Oh. Bom dia. – Lya cumprimentou. O rapaz continuou a olhá-la por alguns segundos até se recuperar e responder, um dos cantos do lábios subindo num meio sorriso.

 

\- Lya. Está tudo bem? Como passou a noite?

 

Lya estranhou. Sua voz soara jovial e uniforme, mas havia algo nela que parecia fora do lugar. Na verdade, o tom usado por ele lembrava muito aquele usado quando Robb estava junto com Pai em alguma ocasião oficial. Sua voz de lorde, Theon costumava brincar.

 

A vontade de dizer algo a respeito invadiu a garganta de Lyarra e pousou em sua língua. No entanto, ela respondeu ao invés.

 

\- Bem, bem. Sem ocorrências. – e se voltou aos lobos a seus pés. – Queria levá-los lá para baixo e alimentá-los. Será que o caminho está livre?

 

Robb acenou com a cabeça, completando:

 

\- Rei Robert ainda está dormindo. A caçada provavelmente só vai acontecer pela tarde. – ele molhou os lábios com a língua, parecendo incerto como continuar. Por fim, gesticulou genericamente para a ala interna do corretor – Eu preciso arrumar algumas coisas no meu quarto. Eu lhe vejo mais tarde?

 

Lyarra continuou ainda perplexa com o tom dele, mas assentiu, ouvindo-o soltar um “Ótimo então”. Robb lhe lançou um sorriso rápido, girou nos calcanhares e partiu.

 

O que apenas serviu para inquietar Lyarra ainda mais.

 

Apoiando-se no batente, Lya o chamou urgentemente:

 

\- Robb, está tudo bem !?  

 

O rapaz de voltou para ela, não parando de caminhar em direção aos próprios aposentos. Um sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto, mas não em seus olhos e isso só serviu para confundi-la ainda mais.  

 

\- É, é. Está sim. Só não dê o mesmo tanto de comida para Vento como faz com Fantasma, sim? Vamos acabar com duas bolas de pelo obesas ao invés de lobos. – e sumiu pelo corredor, deixando uma Lyarra sem entender nada para trás.

 

****

 

Vento Cinzento e Fantasma comiam como verdadeiros demônios, mas ambos cresciam com uma velocidade quase sobrenatural, então Lyarra deixou-os em paz com seu desjejum.

 

Ela, por outro lado, mexia com o próprio mingau sem interesse, ainda ruminando o que acontecera com Robb. Todo o comportamento do irmão fora no mínimo bizarro, com ele não divulgando alguma coisa que obviamente o incomodava. E Lyarra não gostara, não gostara nem um pouco.

 

A moça suspirou, sentindo um estranho senso de ironia na situação. Geralmente era a própria Lyarra que interiorizava tudo, com Robb tendo que praticamente escavar de dentro dela o que a incomodava. Ele era o expansivo dos dois, pronto para deixar claro o que achava que estava errado ou certo. Esconder algo e justamente dela...  

 

Porque ainda havia o complexo de proteção do herdeiro de Winterfell, de chamar para si o dever de guarda de todos os irmãos mais novos, Lyarra inclusa. E a moça temia que, no afã de não a preocupar, de se mostrar forte e capaz, Robb acabasse trancando dentro de si algo pesado demais para suportar sozinho. Pois, deveria grande, não? Talvez que ocorrera no banquete, com o Rei? Do contrário, não haveria razão para não falar nada.

 

Ou ela poderia estar analisando tudo demais, como tinha costume de fazer.

 

Lya suspirou. Ela precisava de uma distração. E uma que não envolvesse o próprio quarto. Ela queria brincar com Arya, testar a mira no pátio, até bordar com Sansa por horas a fio serviria. Se não houvesse a cautela de chamar a atenção do Rei Robert... Talvez, quando saíssem Lyarra podia se arriscar no círculo de costura, isso se a presença da bastarda não ofendesse a princesa Myrcella ou até mesmo a Rainha.

 

Percebendo o risco de uma comoção desnecessária, Snow se levantou do banco, desistindo do mingau e da ideia. O jeito era se ocupar sozinha até que voltassem da caçada. Ela poderia falar com Robb então, esclarecer aquela sensação de apreensão instalada no fundo de sua mente.

 

Olhou para os lobos, inquietos como ela, mas ao menos de barriga cheia. Seus guarda-costas/companheiros precisavam andar. Considerando que a comitiva provavelmente guardava a Fé dos Sete, o Bosque Sagrado seria a melhor opção.

 

****

Nem bem chegaram à orla do Bosque Sagrado e Vento Cinzento, tal como dizia seu nome, disparou por entre as árvores. Fantasma também pareceu feliz com o espaço, mas do seu jeito, olhando fixamente para Lya antes de sair trotando silenciosamente atrás do irmão.

 

Deixada para trás, mas sem se importar, Lyarra aconchegou-se dentro da capa e marchou pela trilha, atenta ao ruído cada vez mais baixo da fortaleza na medida em que entrava ainda mais no bosque. Havia como que um feitiço dentro daquele lugar, alguma coisa que fazia os sons humanos fossem drenados, restando apenas o som oco do silêncio, interrompido aqui e ali pelo canto de um pássaro de passagem.

 

Parecia estranho, mas estar rodeada por essa ausência de som reconfortava a moça e ela não se sentia tão solitária, apesar de estar só. Quando a murada da fortaleza se tornou misturada aos junto aos freixos, podia fingir que não havia nada de novo ocorrendo, só mais um dia no qual ela ainda não encontrara nenhum dos irmãos ou que Meistre Luwin não havia passado nenhuma tarefa a ela. Lya fechou os olhos por um minuto, se concentrado naquele pensamento até se sentir relaxar. _Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem._

 

\- Lyarra?

 

Ela girou para a voz grave que a chamava, fazendo uma mesura pequena quando avistara a figura de pai a alguns metros dela, uma expressão de moderada surpresa no rosto.  

 

\- Papai. Bom dia.

 

Pai abanara a cabeça em cumprimento e andara até ela, a capa pesada tremulando e lhe dando um ar ainda mais solene e sério.  

 

\- O que faz aqui? – Ned perguntou gentilmente. – Achei que só lhe veria depois da caçada.  

 

\- Vento e Fantasma dormiram comigo. Fiquei com pena deles presos e os trouxe para uma volta. – ela explicou, de repente não sabendo ao certo se era correto trazer os bichos para o Bosque Sagrado. Eles eram criaturas da natureza, assim como as árvores nas quais os deuses habitavam, certamente não haveria problema? A menos que Pai quisesse tranquilidade, como sempre buscava quando ia ao bosque – Se o senhor quiser, os recolho para que possa rezar.

 

Pai negou com a cabeça.

 

\- Deixe-os em paz. Melhor gastar energia no bosque do que uivar a noite toda como aquela fera da Arya.

 

A moça ouvira os uivos, mas estavam distantes e ela acabara imitando os companheiros de quarto e os ignorara. Com a identidade do lobo revelada, Lya soltou um riso curto, mas aberto. Se Arya já estava subindo pelas paredes só de pensar em ter que se comportar “como uma dama”, a moça imaginava como Nymeria havia ficado descontente confinada na peça da irmã menor.

 

\- Espero que não tenha exasperado ninguém. – ela comentou.

 

Pai soltou um meio sorriso. Pequeno e quase imperceptível como às vezes a própria Lyarra dava.

 

\- Que eu saiba, só Lady Stark e mais sobre perturbar as visitas do que interromper o sono. Mas nada veio da Casa de Hóspedes.   

 

Lyarra assentiu, girando as pontas de uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos. Um minuto inteiro de silêncio transcorreu até Lorde Stark ressonar:

 

\- Foi bom que a encontrei aqui. Preciso lhe falar um instante.

 

Ele indicou para que continuassem caminhando até a árvore coração e a moça o seguiu, dedos instintivamente rodopiando as pontas do cabelo. Pai raramente dedicava tempo para especificamente falar reservadamente com a filha mais velha depois que Lya passara o pior da fase de pregar travessuras com Robb. Pensado no comportamento do irmão mais cedo, ela ponderou se as duas ações não estavam relacionadas.

 

Às margens da lagoa negra, Pai sentou pesadamente numa pedra, Lya fazendo o mesmo. Na periferia da visão, ela conseguia ver os borrões das caudas de Vento Cinzento e Fantasma.

 

Ned exalou pesadamente e a encarou por um momento, como se decidindo por onde começar. Por fim, revelou:

 

\- Rei Robert irá para o Sul em breve... E eu com ele, como nova Mão.

 

Oh.

 

Lya olhou para a mecha que ainda alisava, os fios grossos brilhando com tons marrons. Ela havia ponderado sobre a razão da visita, mas não chegara a entreter que o Rei pretendia levar Pai para a capital. Não quando anos atrás, após a queda dos Dragões, Ned Stark voltara para casa e nunca mais saíra do Norte desde então. E não quando ela sempre ouvira como o modo sulista de governar era tão diverso do nortenho, com seus esquemas e sussurros... 

 

Mas, por outro lado, tinha sua lógica: se de fato o Sul era com ouvira, insidioso e cheio de riscos, ter alguém em quem confiar, ainda mais numa posição como Mão era importante. E Pai _era_ amigo do Rei, não importa quanto o homem e seu comportamento provocavam arrepios em Lyarra.

 

Além de tudo, agora as coisas começavam a tomar sentido. Pai indo para o Sul, significaria que Robb ficaria encarregado de Winterfell e de administrar os assuntos mais corriqueiros do Norte. Conhecendo o rapaz, ele provavelmente estaria remoendo em como fazer jus à responsabilidade.

 

Mas, é claro, o raciocínio demandava confirmação.

 

\- Entendo. Robb já sabe?

 

Uma ruga se aprofundou no cenho do lorde, que Lya sempre interpretava que algo o incomodara na pergunta.

 

\- Conversarei com ele no devido tempo. – Pai a olhou, sério. - Mas, não é sobre seu irmão que eu quero falar com você.

 

Lya soltou o cabelo e pôs as mãos sobre o colo, perplexa. Assentiu com a cabeça para sinalizar que ouvia.

 

Pai exalou mais uma vez, parecendo exausto.

 

\- Minha saída do Norte me faz decidir o futuro dos meus filhos. – Ele retomou e a moça pode vê-lo arrancar fiapos imaginários do gibão. - Ayra, Sansa e Bran irão comigo para o Sul, assim como Rickon, quando ele for mais velho. Contudo, eu não posso fazer o mesmo com você, filha. A Corte não é seu lugar.

 

Ele parou, mirando-a de forma pensativa. Lya sabia que o tratamento que recebia em Winterfell e até mesmo dos vassalos do Norte era uma exceção que não se sustentaria abaixo do Gargalo. Todavia, isso apenas a inquietava, pois se não fosse possível descer, ela então permaneceria na fortaleza, não? Ele não a mandaria embora. Não a menos que...

 

Lyarra sentiu a ponta dos dedos gelarem, suor frio começando a brotar de suas palmas. Ela agarrou as saias do vestido.

 

\- Papai...? – _Oh, por favor, não seja o que eu acho que é._

 

Pai pousou uma das manoplas sobre as dela, promovendo uma pequena pressão para que ela soltasse o tecido. E talvez também para dar algum conforto.

 

\- Você já é mulher feita, amor. – ele disse, com voz suave - Confesso que atrasei o quanto podia, mas está na hora de lhe arranjar um marido.

 

Foi a vez da moça exalar. No fundo, ela sabia que a probabilidade daquele momento chegar sempre existira. Contudo, isso não significava que Lya _queria_ _que o momento chegasse._ Muitas eram as razões, envolvendo principalmente o conflito entre sua eterna reticência em desagradar o pai, na necessidade quase patológica de querer lhe dar orgulho até o fato de que ela não queria uma escolha dessa magnitude imposta sobre sua vida. Sempre que pensava no assunto, ambas as vontades pareciam rasgá-la no meio, fazendo com que ela simplesmente não soubesse o que fazer.

 

Mas qual a alternativa? Se ela tivesse nascido homem, poderia ser um escudeiro, ir para Cidadela virar um Meistre, para a bendita Muralha ou até mesmo mandar tudo ao inferno e tomar um ofício em Wintertown. Haveria opções, mais opções ao menos do que agora.

 

\- Isso não pode esperar sua volta? – Lya implorou, tendo a plena consciência de que ela soara tal como uma criança cuja sobremesa fora negada.

 

Pai negou com a cabeça.

 

\- Meu temo que não, Lya. O trabalho será constante e não conseguirei voltar para cá tanto como gostaria.

 

Ele pausou então, encarando-a por um longo momento. Seu rosto parecia obscurecido por algum tipo de sombra, como se a decisão não lhe agradasse em absoluto, mas que ele deveria proceder do mesmo jeito. Mas não, só. Pai parecia ruminar algo, principalmente quando desviou o rosto da visão dela para encarar a lagoa.

 

\- Você não gostaria de viver em outro lugar, Lya? Um lugar onde pudesse ser mais livre?

 

Lyarra ergueu as sobrancelhas ao comentário dele.

 

\- Eu tenho liberdade suficiente aqui – ela murmurou, pois era a verdade. Não que não importasse sua constate sensação de encaixe imperfeito, mas Lya sempre soube ser sortuda que outros bastardos. E outras garotas também.

 

Ele se voltou para ela.

 

\- É mesmo? Você não deseja um lugar que seja seu, com alguém que a proteja. Ter uma família que seja só sua?

 

Lya beliscou as saias por baixo das mãos do pai, sem saber por onde responder a pergunta.

 

\- Eu já tenho um noivo? – ela se limitou a perguntar.

 

\- Isso ainda será arranjado. Mas já enviei alguns corvos em seu favor. – Mais uma pausa, mas desta vez ele encontrou os olhos dela – Estou fazendo para garantir que seja feliz, Lya. Feliz e segura. Com um marido que cuide de você. E eu procurarei alguém da mesma forma como faria com uma de suas irmãs. Alguém corajoso, gentil e forte. É o mínimo que posso lhe prometer.

 

O coração de Lya se espremeu um pouco ao ouvir isso. É claro que Pai não faria diferente e isso só adicionava um componente a mais de dor na situação toda. Pois ele a amava e essa noção, de que ele jamais a mandaria embora para sofrer na mão de outrem, forçava uma resignação dentro dela. Porque Lya amava seu pai também e era grata pelo amor que recebia dele.

 

Lya arquitetou com esforço um sorriso.

 

\- Obrigada, meu pai. Farei como quiser.

 

Ned retribuiu pequeno sorriso, talvez com um pouco mais de boa vontade que ela. O lorde se levantou de onde estava, dando a entender que a conversa terminara, e ofereceu seu braço para a filha, que o aceitou e ambos desceram a trilha do Bosque Sagrado.

 

Quando estavam na metade do percurso, ouviu-o comentar:

 

\- Quem sabe, posso acabar arranjando uma união em Dorne. Você sempre gostou de ler tanto sobre aquele lugar.

 

Lyarra mordeu a língua. O comentário acendia um novo tópico para ela.

 

Lya lia sobre tudo para ser sincera, mas principalmente de outras culturas e do principado do Sul mais que tudo. Pelo seu tratamento com bastardos e por ser a terra de certa Ashara Dayne, uma nobre que captara a atenção de Ned Stark na juventude e que possivelmente seria sua mãe. Isso pelo menos era o que Lyarra ouvia dos sussurros do castelo.

 

\- Papai? – ela chamou baixo, inconscientemente se achegando mais ao seu lado.

 

\- Hm?

 

\- Minha mãe sabe que vou me casar? Ela ao menos se importa?

 

Pai se voltou para ela. Sua voz soou grave e com uma pontada de tristeza:

 

\- Quando estiver tudo pronto, conversaremos sobre ela, está bem?

 

Não era suficiente como resposta, mas Lya achou por bem não insistir. Ela apenas assentiu e ambos saíram para o pátio, lobos no encalço.

 

 


	5. Interlúdio - Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo curtinho, feito mais para procrastinar e espairecer desse período negro chamado Fim do Semestre. 
> 
> Betagem é para os fracos (mentira, ok? eu que não tenho mesmo). Como sempre, comentários, sugestões, puxões de orelha bem vindos.  
> *******************************

 

Ned não entendia muito bem o suposto divertimento existente em uma caçada.

 

Talvez por ser do Norte, onde a atividade estava ligada à subsistência e à preparação para tempos difíceis. Para um Stark, esses significados estavam impregnados no próprio estandarte da família. O inverno estava chegando, afinal de contas.

 

Robert, por outro lado, parecia estar mais do que entretido procurando por cervos do topo do cavalo. Não bem acordara, o monarca já retumbara ordens para prepararem os cavalos e cães, pouco importando que os arranjos já tivessem sido feito horas atrás. Mas não fora isso que chamara particularmente a atenção de Lorde Stark.

 

Com pesar, o nortenho vira a expressão de cansaço do velho amigo e constantes ares de desconforto e impaciência, falsamente apaziguados por vinho, um rabo de saia e, obviamente, caça. A coroa lhe pesava como um aborrecimento, mais ainda com a morte de Jon Arryn, a Mão e a quem Robert e ele próprio queriam bem como a um pai.

 

\- Ah, vamos logo com isso! - o Robert gritou, as bochechas mais vermelhas que maçãs. – Ah, isso sim que é vida, não ter voltar para aquela mulher, que os Outros a carreguem! Venha, Ned! Está esperando o quê !?

 

\- Sua Graça – ele se aproximou com o cavalo, um pequeno movimento no canto da boca mostrando o bom humor. Em tom baixo, permitiu-se uma brincadeira – Se continuar desse jeito, vai assustar todos os animais para dentro do bosque.

 

\- Há! Mais tempo para os cães rastrearem então! - o rei exclamou. – Te digo, Ned. Quanto mais tempo não tiver que por os olhos naqueles irmãos de Cersei, tanto melhor. Assim como ela também. Aquela está sempre pronta para jorrar veneno em alguma coisa.

 

Ned se limitou em ajeitar as rédeas do cavalo. Ele também não nutria simpatia pelos Lannisters, mas sabia que não era seu lugar para dizer alguma coisa. Tanto melhor seria focar na caçada.

 

Alguns batedores passaram por eles e, no encalço, Robb e Theon. O nascido do ferro possuía a habitual expressão de quem não levava nada a sério, mas Robb parecia estranhamente taciturno, algo incomum para o rapaz.

 

Ned franziu o cenho. Precisaria falar com o filho, tanto para avisá-lo da partida de Ned e dos irmãos para Porto Real, como também lembra-lo de que não cabia mais ao rapaz de comportar como criança impulsiva.

 

Pois Ned vira como o primogênito reagira à malfadada tirada de Robert no dia anterior, praticamente lançando adagas na direção de Robert. Podia não lhe tirar toda a razão, porque o rei errara, expondo tanto Lyarra quando Catelyn, fazendo o estômago de todos – inclusive do próprio Eddard – revirar, mas mesmo assim. O garoto estava abaixo da hierarquia de Robert e lhe devia respeito, mesmo que inflamado para defender a honra da irmã e da mãe.

 

Sangue de lobo. Rápido para defender os seus, assim como para odiar e amar, tal como Brandon e Lyanna. E veja onde isso levou.

 

Um “hm” soara ao seu lado. Robert também notara os garotos.

 

\- Triste sua bastarda não nos acompanhar. Ela deve montar como um demônio, igualzinho a sua irmã.

 

Se antes Ned segurara a língua, agora ele mordera discretamente o interior da bochecha.

 

Robert não fora nem de longe discreto com o seu interesse por Lya, obviamente transferindo a lembrança da antiga noiva para o invólucro que se apresentava na sua frente. Ned tivera a esperança de que isso nunca acontecesse, até porque para ele Lyarra nem era tão parecida assim com Lyanna: seus olhos eram menores, seus lábios mais finos, todo seu temperamento mais contido e ameno do que fora a Loba de Winterfell. Se fosse para recordar da irmã, Ned olhava para Arya, selvagem como o próprio filhote.

 

Contudo, havia a preponderância Stark em toda sua força na aparência de Lya. Talvez já fosse o bastante para invocar espectros do além-túmulo para Robert. Uma falha de cálculo, era verdade, e uma que Ned deveria remediar de pronto. Ele devia isso tanto a Lya como Lyanna.

 

A voz de irmã ainda soava intermitentemente em sua cabeça. _Prometa-me, Ned, prometa-me._

 

\- Ela está com dores de lua desde ontem à noite. Fazê-la zanzar por milhas a fio sobre uma cela não faria bem algum.

 

Um primeiro passo fora afastar Lya o quanto pudesse de Robert, o que a moça aceitara sem relutar. Naquela manhã, após saírem do Bosque Sagrado, ela buscara refúgio na biblioteca com a promessa de se ocultar antes da comitiva voltar da caça, os dois lobos a seguindo como familiares. Todavia, uma medida mais permanente seria necessária.

 

\- Há! Dores de lua, dores de cabeça, dores de parto. Mulheres são fábricas de dores, Ned. Infernos me levem quando chegar a vez de Myrcella. – Robert retrucou num tom impaciente, se afastando para dentro da floresta.

 

Daí Ned resgatar da ideia de matrimônio. Ele temia que, solteira em Winterfell, poderia não demorar muito para Robert insistir que a moça fosse para a capital e alguém pode só um punhado de vezes ir contra os desejos de um rei, não importando o relacionamento anterior. Colocá-la sob a tutela de um lorde que a quisesse bem, se não dissuadisse o rei por completo, daria a Lyarra vassalos e armas para se defender. Não só; seria um caminho para que a moça tivesse uma vida sua.

 

Remorso sempre lhe amargava a garganta ao pensar que não contara a Catelyn sobre a origem da bastarda, os anos transcorrendo até sedimentar o desapreço da Tully pela suposta bastarda do marido e um fundo de melancolia se instalar nos olhos de Lya. Mas era necessário para proteger a todos da fúria de Robert. Tanto melhor que ele fosse o único traidor do novo monarca dos Sete Reinos. Enquanto isso, só podia cumprir a promessa sincera que fizera à filha – por que por todos os deuses, Ned amava Lyarra como se ela tivesse saído dele  – de encontrar um marido digno, num lugar onde ela pudesse agir sem tanta auto retração, ter uma família que ela pudesse clamar em alto e em bom som como totalmente sua. Ao mesmo tempo, pensar em uniões abaixo do Gargalo poderia dar a Catelyn mais paz de espírito.

 

Sua esposa era boa mãe e, como tal, se preocupava. Que Ned favorecesse Arya e Lyarra a Sansa – o que era absurdo, ele tinha plena noção que a irmã do meio o tinha amarrado no dedinho, como as outras filhas o tinham; que Lyarra o envergonhasse junto aos outros vassalos – igualmente sem propósito, dado o quanto a morena olhava para ele em aprovação; que a relação entre Lya e Robb tomasse ares não fraternais.

 

Ned olhou os garotos, junto aos arqueiros naquele momento. Theon com o seu em punho; Robb com uma lança apoiada no colo e a ausência da terceira parte daquele trio se fazendo percebida. Lorde Stark se acostumara a vê-los juntos, fingido duelos nos quais Lya era uma semi relutante princesa, treinando no pátio, discutindo sobre lições. Entre os três havia uma dinâmica própria, mas ainda mais peculiar era a relação entre os mais novos.

 

 

Com um aperto no meio, lembrava a ele como Lyanna e Ben haviam sido, dividindo linguagem e gestos exclusivos, como se dentre eles existisse uma terra apartada de Westeros, com costumes únicos e cujo acesso era restrito. Cat, por outro lado, via outro subtexto, carregado de intenções ocultas...mas não fazia sentido.

 

Não? Eles haviam crescido juntos e não era como se ignorassem os demais irmãos ou até mesmo Greyjoy. Apenas riam, dançavam e cuidavam um do outro como as crianças de verão que eram.

 

 _Robb já sabe?_ Fora a primeira coisa que Lyarra perguntara quando Ned lhe dissera sobre a ida ao Sul.

 

\- OI!

 

O som da exclamação de Theon quebrara seus pensamentos. Voltando a focalizar os meninos, vira o nascido do ferro protegendo a cabeça, Robb com o semblante duro.

 

\- Não precisa partir para ignorância. Deus afogado, que há com você, Robb?

 

\- Eu sou seu amigo, mas também tem limite, Greyjoy!

 

\- Ui, afetei a sua sensibilidade, moça!?

 

\- THEON. ROBB. CHEGA. – Lorde Stark interpôs, movendo o cavalo até os rapazes.

 

Robb ao menos teve a decência de empalidecer quando viu o pai de aproximando, parecendo recobrar os sentidos então. O mínimo, que não ia safá-lo de uma chamada de atenção.

 

Quando estava já na frente dos dois, a voz de Robert ecoou por entre as árvores.

 

\- Deixe-os, Ned. Deve ser coisa de garoto!

 

Podia ser, o que não justificava ficarem se agredindo em níveis variados. Eddard se voltou para a dupla, severo, e decretou:

 

\- Nós falamos quando voltarmos. Até lá, eu não quero vocês perto um do outro, entendido?

 

Os rapazes, por outro lado, tentaram se justificar ao mesmo tempo:

 

\- Foi Robb-

 

\- Mas pai –

 

\- _Entendido?_

 

O tom não permitia discussão, o que se notou no modo como ambos pareceram murchar simultaneamente, um “Sim, meu senhor” saindo das bocas jovens. Theon foi o primeiro a cumprir com a ordem então, puxando sua montaria para onde os arqueiros já se embrenhavam no mato, afugentados pela presença do Senhor de Winterfell. Robb permanecera, com a cabeça baixa, mas uma linha tensa a marcar o maxilar.

 

Ned levantou uma sobrancelha.

 

\- Ele estava falando de Lya... Depois de Sansa. – o rapaz adicionou o nome da segunda quase como um complemento, o que não passou despercebido por Ned - Sobre casar com uma das duas. - O ruivo explicou monocórdio, mas ainda claramente desgostoso com a ideia. Possivelmente com raiva, a julgar pela ruga marcando a testa.

 

Ned suspirou internamente. Sangue de Lobo.  

 

\- Com o que, em primeiro lugar, não é da sua competência se preocupar e, em segundo, não é motivo para acertar alguém com o cabo da lança. – ele cortou o filho. No entanto, uma sensação de aperto incomodou seu estômago. Ele precisava conversar com Robb a respeito da partida e sobre os arranjos matrimoniais de Lyarra. – Nós falamos depois. Agora vai. E longe de Theon.

 

Ao ver o filho partir, ainda semi retesado, Ned não pode deixar de ouvir a voz de Cat no fundo de sua mente: _Lyarra, Lyarra. Sempre Lyarra. Acredita mesmo não haver nada aí Ned?_

 

Não.

 

Mas _talvez._..

 

Não, é claro que não.

 

Ned sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu seus homens. Não pegariam nada desse jeito.


	6. Lyarra III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então.  
> O final do ano e o começo deste estão sendo um caos para mim. Fiquei tão zureta que, testando o tamanho do cap (pq sempre tendo deixar a leitura confortável), acabei publicando o bicho incompleto. Mals aê. *aceitando o prêmio de incompetência mor *
> 
> Ainda sem betagem. Puxões de orelha são necessários e comentários, bem vindos. Também aceito puxadas de assunto e sugestões porque, como eu disse, tenho uma série de cenas espalhadas e semi conexas escritas. Às vezes, para escolher qual entra, qual sai, a gente se perde (além, indecisa/libriana. Brigada, zodíaco). 
> 
>  
> 
> *******************************

 

Quando ela entrara na biblioteca, fora com toda a intenção de fazer o tempo passar. Seus dedos passaram por tomos antigos e poeirentos, páginas e páginas de História - antes e depois da conquista - poesia valiriana, alguns escritos esparsos sobre a magia de Asshai, mas sua mente não se fixara em nenhum desses assuntos, pulando entre os diversos eventos daquela manhã.

 

Ansiedade gelava seu estômago ao pensar nas mudanças que não tardariam a acontecer: Pai deixando Winterfell junto com os irmãos para o centro da intriga política dos Sete Reinos (deuses, sem falar em Arya na Corte, como isso podia dar certo?); e num futuro não muito distante seria ela a deixar a fortaleza para desposar alguém ainda sem rosto. Tudo tão repentino, desencadeado por uma única visita do Rei.

 

(Rei cuja presença ela conseguira evitar e continuaria a fazê-lo pelo tempo que fosse possível).

 

Isso sem falar que no ínterim entre a saída de Pai e a dela, Lyarra ficaria praticamente sozinha com Lady Catelyn como Senhora do lugar. A moça tinha um temor impulsivo da situação, era verdade, pois ponderando a bastarda sabia bem que, a despeito da esposa de seu pai não nutrir carinho algum por ela, Lady Catelyn jamais faria algo só por maldade. Além, Robb ficaria para mediar a relação entre as duas.

 

O que também não era ideal, se se pensasse bem. Com dezessete anos, seria exigido do irmão que ele arcasse com as responsabilidades de Lorde de Winterfell, auxiliado pela própria mãe ainda por cima. Se tivesse que ficar separando maus estares de tempos em tempos e reger um castelo, ia ser um caos. Deveria ela se afastar, reconhecendo com uma pontada no coração que mais atrapalharia que ajudaria? Mas se afastar para _onde?_ E _como_ , considerando que até Pai mandar buscá-la, ela deveria permanecer em Winterfell?

 

Lya soprou impacientemente uma mecha para longe dos olhos. Os prospectos imediatos não pareciam bons, não pareciam bons _mesmo_.

 

\- Se você terminou a sua ruminação, minha dama, poderia alcançar o tomo à sua direita?

 

Snow olhou ao redor rapidamente para então perceber que a voz que a chamara vinha de baixo, de um homenzinho com olhos de cores diferentes e esgar irônico. Estava vestido ricamente de preto e carmesim, os botões dourados do gibão em formato de pequenas cabeças de leão.

 

Mesmo sem os constantes comentários de Ayra sobre O Duende, seria fácil reconhecer Tyrion Lannister em qualquer lugar.

 

 _Um nobre. O bendito do irmão da Rainha. E você aí parada como uma porta._ Veio a recriminação na sua cabeça, soando horrivelmente como Catelyn Stark. Lyarra se apressou em dar um pequeno aceno de deferência:

 

\- Meu senhor?

 

O esgar do anão pareceu ainda mais rasgado.

 

\- O livro à sua direita. _Máquinas de Guerra._ Como se nota pela minha estatura, é bem difícil tirá-lo do lugar. Poderia, por gentileza, alcançá-lo para mim? – ele repetiu o pedido, encarando Lya de alto a abaixo.

 

A moça assentiu, se virando e recolhendo o volume indicado, pesado e já com a lombada desgastada pelo tempo, apesar do aparente cuidado. Uma edição bem antiga, do tipo que crianças eram proibidas de manusearem sozinhas durante as aulas de meistre Luwin.

 

Lyarra demorou um tempo contemplando a brochura, sentido a nuca queimar com olhos de Lannister sobre si. Soltando um suspiro mental, ela se voltou para o homenzinho com o livro seguro nos braços.

 

\- Ah, muito obrigado, minha senhora bastarda. – a moça fez um esforço para não torcer o nariz com o chamamento.

 

Isso só pareceu acender a curiosidade do outro.

 

\- Oh? Eu a ofendi, minha dama bastarda. Precisa me desculpar. Anões não tem lá muito tato, além de que com a comoção de ontem, me esqueci de verificar qual o melhor tratamento no caso. – sorriu, sardônico.

 

Lya apertou os lábios.

 

\- Eu não sou senhora de nada. – e completou - E o senhor precisa me chamar de bastarda toda vez?

 

O sorriso de Tyrion continuou intacto.

 

\- Há, mas você é a bastarda de Ned Stark, não? A Neve de Winterfell.

 

A expressão dele era zombeteira, mas o tom parecia realmente curioso, o que a confundia. Os olhos, talvez pelas cores, ou pelo tamanho, não adiantavam nada sobre as intenções do Lannister. Insegura, Lya abraçou o tomo contra o peito de forma protetiva (se para proteger ela mesma ou o próprio livro, ela não soube dizer).

 

\- Lorde Eddard Stark é meu pai. Mas não sei nada sobre ser _**a**_ neve de Winterfell. É verão e este é o Norte. Há neve por onde se quer que se vá.

 

O anão deu uma resfolegada de ar passando por risada.

 

\- Isso lá é verdade. Mas acho que pela afamada honra do senhor seu pai, você é, de fato, uma neve singular, minha dama bastarda.

 

Lyarra apertou com um pouco mais de força o livro. Tyrion pareceu percebê-la em, pois ergueu as mãos em tom apaziguador:

 

\- E lá fui eu novamente. Por favor, não desconte seu desconforto nesta rara peça de literatura. Talvez seja mais cômodo se eu souber sua graça?

 

A moça fez força para não cerrar o cenho. Agora Tyrion soara quase galanteador.

 

\- Lyarra Snow, meu senhor.

 

\- Ah, Lyarra, bonito nome nortenho. Meu nome é Tyrion Lannister. Um prazer lhe conhecer.

 

Lyarra mordeu discretamente o interior da bochecha. Com aquele começo, ela se veria presa ao que Sansa sempre chamava de “Jogo de Cortesia”, um vai e vem de pequenas perguntas e amenidades que na maior parte do tempo falhava em chegar a algum lugar.

 

A morena grunhiu internamente. Esse tipo de conversa parecia muito mais uma partida de peteca verbal e a bastarda não tinha verdadeiramente paciência para ele. Contudo, a postura toda do homem à sua frente a intrigava. Parecia sincero, mas não tanto, o que talvez a compelisse em participar do diálogo-dança-jogo.

 

Além, sua consciência - aquela voz que soava exatamente como Lady Stark e que lhe ralhava toda vez que perdia a compostura e os modos - não a deixaria se desvencilhar de Lannister e se esconder em alguma outra parte do castelo, longe do que restara da comitiva real.

 

\- Igualmente, meu senhor. – ela respondeu, liberando o pobre livro de seus braços e entregando a Tyrion. – Acho que apesar do meu desconforto, o exemplar ainda estará em bom estado.

 

Lannister lhe sorriu mais uma vez, aceitando o que lhe fora dado.

 

\- Certamente, certamente – ele desviou o olhar para examinar a oferta, tão larga e pesada que mal podia segurá-la confortavelmente em suas mãos. – É raro encontrar uma edição completa e esta realmente é feita para durar. Pergaminho grosso, encadernação com couro de arouque. Esplêndido, realmente. Temo, no entanto, que precise de um apoio para aproveitar a leitura. Poderia me indicar onde poderia lê-lo com maior segurança?

 

Lya deu um pequeno aceno e guiou Lannister até a área em que as crianças faziam suas lições, onde três mesas estavam dispostas em “U” com pesadas cadeiras de carvalho. Em alguns dos assentos estavam almofadas recheadas de feno, feitas para elevarem quem ainda não conseguia alcançar os tampos confortavelmente. Nestes, ainda havia sólidos suportes de estanho para velas, altos e com amplas bases para proteger a madeira da cera quente e do fogo. Completando a iluminação e o aquecimento, a lareira ardia num canto e do outro, grandes janelas tais como não havia igual em Winterfell deixavam a luz vinda do pátio entrar.

 

\- Ah, ótimo lugar vocês tem aqui. Mais do que apropriado. – o homenzinho exclamou se aproximando de uma das cadeiras com almofadas e depositando o livro sobre a mesa. No entanto, era realmente um tomo sólido e, a despeito do claro cuidado de Lannister com o livro, o choque entre capa e madeira produziu um seco barulho que ressoou pelo espaço vazio da biblioteca.

 

Em resposta, ouviu-se um ganido, chamando atenção de Tyrion e Lya para a lareia. Fantasma e Vento, depois da refeição e do exercício prontamente se aninharam junto ao fogo. Podiam ser enormes, mas ainda eram crias novas e provavelmente acabaram dormindo na espera por Snow. Agora, lá estavam, dois pares de orelhas levantadas, dois partes de olhos alertas e fixos fitando o anão.

 

Esse, por sua vez, parecia igualmente intrigado com as duas criaturas.

 

  - E aquelas feras formidáveis, são suas? – Lorde Tyrion perguntou ainda com uma mão sobre o volume, mas os olhos desconjuntados grudados nos lobos. Desta vez, Lya conseguiu ler a curiosidade pungente em sua expressão, ainda que velada por uma fina camada de cautela.

 

\- O branco é meu. O cinzento, de meu irmão Robb. – Ela informou, meio se perguntado se devia apontar se cada uma das crianças Stark (e a própria Lya) possuía cada um seu próprio lobo gigante: Ao todo, seis feras que provavelmente ficariam do tamanho de pequenos cavalos. Mas abandonou a ideia tão logo ela lhe apareceu na cabeça. A atitude pareceria muito com contar uma vantagem ainda não concretizada, e isso não lhe parecia útil. Ou seguro logo de uma vez.

 

Lyarra acabou se atendo ao que lhe fora perguntado e permaneceu em silêncio, que não durou muito. Tyrion voltou-se para ela com seu sorrisinho.

 

\- Seu meio irmão Robb... É o mais velho, não? Perdoe-me, é que são tantos, e ontem o vinho era bom e abundante. Acabei não gravando realmente os nomes.

 

Lya parou um momento, percebendo então o deslize.

 

\- Sim, meu _meio-irmão_ mais velho. – ela respondeu, a expressão rolou de sua boca como leite de papoula, amortecendo tudo no caminho, deixando uma desagradável sensação de pesado formigamento. Um de seus maiores ressentimentos era a necessidade de deixarem claro o parentesco entre os irmãos e ela, de reforçar que o vínculo entre eles era incompleto, fraco, não importante. _Não são seus irmãos, não é seu nome, nem sua família._

 

Lyarra cruzou os braços de forma defensiva e inconsciente. O desconforto dever ter sido claro, pois ambos os lobos se levantaram e trotaram em direção dos humanos, se postando do lado das saias da moça. Vento emanou um rosnado grave e baixo, Fantasma arreganhou os dentes de forma silenciosa e macabra.

 

\- Oh, deuses, não estou acertando uma hoje. Agora não só a ofendo, mas suas mascotes também. Bem protetoras, não?

 

\- Sim, eles o são, mas treinados. – Lya disse de forma seca, mas ainda longe de ser ríspida. Ela se voltou para os filhotes, pousando as mãos nos pescoços felpudos. – Vento, Fantasma. Aqui, comigo. Calma. Senta.

 

Lannister manteve uma distância respeitosa, mas fascinação ainda brilhou em seus olhos.

 

\- Sensíveis também. Percebem seu desconforto.

 

Quando as crias pareceram sossegar um pouco, Lyarra se voltou para o anão, deixando um sibilo sair:

 

\- Se o senhor nota meu desconforto, porque faz tanta questão de provocá-lo? Não é galante. Ou educado.

 

\- Ah, talvez não seja lá muito cavalheiresco, mas há aí uma lição importante, que independe de a senhora ser uma dama ou não. É uma bastarda e deve se lembrar disso, pois é isso que o mundo enxergará sua vida toda. Faça disso sua força e nunca esse fato poderá machucá-la mais.

 

Lya ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

 

\- O senhor fala como se soubesse como é.

 

\- Sou um anão. Todos os anões são bastardos aos olhos dos pais.

 

Ela ruminou aquela informação enquanto acariciava o pelo de Fantasma, depois de Vento. Sinceridade parecia ressoar do gesto do outro, não importando o quão estranha tivesse sido a forma com que Tyrion entregara seu pedaço de conselho.

 

\- Ah – ela começou – _Mas bastardos não têm olhos? Não têm mãos, órgãos, dimensões, sentidos, inclinações, paixões? Se nos espetardes, não sangramos_?

 

Tyrion sorriu pela primeira vez de forma aberta.

 

\- Me alegra o coração saber que no Norte ainda conhecem o Bardo de Valíria, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que _O Mercador de Lys_ não tem bastardos no seu enredo.

 

E foi a vez de Lyarra esticar os lábios discretamente.  

 

\- Talvez. Mas o sentido é o mesmo.

 

*****

 

Incrível como, de repente, todos os pensamentos sobre bastardos, poesia valiriana e tudo o que acontecera pareciam tão pequenos e sem importância.

 

Eles ouviram um uivo, agudo e gelado como um mau agouro. Os lobos se retesaram e dispararam para a porta, fazendo uma algazarra capaz de acordar os mortos até serem libertados e correrem para a ala norte de Winterfell. Estranhando, Lyarra pediu licença a Tyrion (e a ironia disso não escapara dela), que se propôs a acompanhá-la até onde as feras teriam ido.

 

Em retrospecto, ela devia ter antecipado algo quando um grito seguiu a sinfonia de uivos. Que mais poderia ser senão uma tragédia? Por que não havia outra palavra para encontrar junto à torre quebrada, Bran, tão pequeno e pálido, membros estirados em ângulos estranhos. _Bran._  

 

Uma pequena comoção já se formara quando ela chegara, com trabalhadores já se movendo para verificar o menino. Lyarra, os olhos ardendo com água, avançou por entre as pessoas, também com toda a intenção de alcançar o irmão.

 

Uma mão pequena, mas forte, evolveu-lhe o pulso e a parou. Logo em seguida, a voz do menor Lannister ecoou:

 

\- Não! O menino está respirando, ninguém toque nele até o meistre chegar!

 

Coros de “Meistre Luwin!” e “Chamem meistre Luwin” expandiam-se no ar até virarem um ruído desconexo, o que parecia focalizar a atenção de Lyarra ainda mais em Bran. Respirava, sim, ela agora via o diminuto levantar e abaixar em seu peito, mas isso não a confortava. Pelo contrário, lembrava-lhe um filhote da pássaro que caíra do ninho, quebrado e frágil demais para levantar voo como seus pais.

 

Ela se soltou de Tyrion e se aproximou do irmão. Bran não era um pássaro, tampouco um esquilo. Era apenas um garotinho, um filhote de lobo, uma criatura que não fora feita para se pendurar nas alturas. Ele sempre fora cuidadoso, verdade, mas quantas vezes Pai não o alertara? Lady Catelyn ? Robb? Ela mesma? Pelos deuses, até Septa Mordane já ralhara para que ele se comportasse mais como um lordezinho do que um gato vadio e parasse de pular de telhado em telhado.

 

Lyarra continuava a encarar Bran, em pé, com medo de tocá-lo e piorar as coisas. Suas mãos, úmidas de suor frio, tremiam. Ela agarrou as saias para ter onde segurar. _Há sangue escorrendo pela têmpora dele._

 

Uma exclamação de assombro quebrou seu estupor e ela se voltou para a origem do som, para a entrada do pavilhão e para o par de olhos assustados que assistiam a cena. _Arya._

 

\- BRAN! – a menina gritou, tentado atravessar o círculo de gente que se reunia em torno do menino – o que aconteceu com ele? Quem fez isso? LYA!

 

A voz chorosa da mais nova foi como uma apunhalada a mais em Lyarra, que sentiu duas grossas lágrimas começarem a escorrer por suas bochechas. Tinha que tirar a irmã dali.

 

Ela foi de encontro a Arya, tomando seu braço e a empurrando suavemente em direção do castro principal.

 

\- Arya, vamos para o seu quarto. – Lya sussurrou.

 

\- O QUÊ !? Nem pensar! O que aconteceu com ele? Lya, o pescoço dele está _torto_! – Arya respondeu, voz embargada e se debatendo para se livrar da mais velha.

 

\- Ele caiu, Ary. – Lya explicou sem rodeios, _porque o que mais ela poderia dizer_? – Meistre Luwin está vindo. – Naquela mesma hora, o meistre apareceu a passo rápido, seguido de mais dois homens com uma maca. – Vamos, nós esperamos no seu quarto.

 

\- MAS... ! – a menina se lamuriou. A moça fez força para não cair no choro também.

 

\- Arya,  _por favor. –_ Lya sibilou – Você e eu aqui não vamos ajudar em nada. Quer que Bran nos ouça chorar como duas carpideiras?

 

A fala fora dura, mas pareceu quebrar a força de vontade de Aryra, que pulou no pescoço da mais velha e se pôs a chorar com o rosto escondido no colo de Lya. A moça respirou fundo, abraçou a irmã e saiu dali o mais rápido que podia.

 

Durante todo o trajeto, Lyarra mordeu o interior da bochecha para não soluçar e assustar ainda mais Ayra no processo. Foi particularmente difícil não ceder quando, mal pisando na soleira do castro, ela ouviu o grito de horror de Lady Catelyn.

 

_Papai, Robb...onde, por todos os céus, estão vocês?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIM, descaradamente taquei William Shakespeare em um outro universo que nem era análogo ao tempo histórico correto e vilipendiei "O Mercador de Veneza" para servir aos meus propósitos sombrios. 
> 
> Quem tá com saudade da POV do Robb? Eu tô! \o/


	7. Robb II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O sangue de Robb gelara nas próprias veias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pera aê, Pera aê, Pera aê, tá pensando o quê? Tá pensando o quê?  
> *e autora denuncia a idade cantando axé velho*
> 
> CHEGOOOOOOOOOU! Um milhão de zicas depois, eis que surge o cap. 7! \o/  
> Obrigada à Cintya que deu uns pitacos e um tão necessário feedback!
> 
> Agora, chega de enrolar! Beijos e vamos nessa! <3  
> *****************************************************

 

 

O sangue de Robb gelara nas próprias veias. Por um segundo. Não, por um átimo de segundo, pois no seguinte o mesmo sangue voltara a fluir, rápido e borbulhante como as águas que corriam pelas paredes do castelo.

Sua vontade imediata era de irromper no quarto e demandar a permanência de Lyarra junto dos seus, longe do alcance da luxúria do Rei, exigir que Pai não desse ouvidos à Mãe. Chegou inclusive a dar um passo em direção a porta, mas se restringiu. “Pare e pense” lhe havia sido dito no dia anterior. E com essa frase pensando em seu espírito, Robb girou nos calcanhares e voltou para a ala dos aposentos.

Durante os últimos anos, ele buscara entender os maus sentimentos que Catelyn nutria por Lyarra. Por todos os céus, o rapaz compreendia a gravidade dos atos do pai e os repudiara como deveria ser. No entanto, seu fruto não guardava mácula ou culpa. Lya não pedira para nascer, não tomara contato com aquela que estimulara a quebra da honra de Ned Stark e nem procedera para desonrar a própria casa.  Ao rapaz parecia que uma punição estava sendo imposta unicamente _por Lya existir._

O prospecto de matrimônio nem era, em si, a razão de sua revolta. Diariamente ele se repreendia, repetindo para si mesmo que não poderia realizar os sentimentos que nutria por Lyarra, que casamento com partes desconhecidas seria tanto o destino da irmã como seu. Mas agora, com tanta urgência e para abaixo do Gargalo, como era o desejo de Mãe, tão mais próximo, fácil e cômodo ao alcance do Rei? Isso já era uma falta de _bom senso_.

A madeira da entrada do quarto de Lya o encarou, impassiva. Robb parou, sentindo a respiração sair dos pulmões e os pensamentos em confusão. Ele abandonara um impulso e cedera a outro, indo de encontro à razão de tudo, mas agora se via sem um plano certo. Deveria avisar Lyarra sobre o intento dos pais e a justificativa? Segredar-lhe das desconfianças de Lady Stark acerca a relação entre os dois (e da verdade que ele escondia há tanto tempo)? Deveria se atirar aos pés da moça, lhe beijando onde conseguisse alcançar e prometer a fuga que nos sonhos mais loucos ele articulara?

Antes que pudesse se fixar em alguma conduta, a porta se abriu, fazendo-o dar um pequeno sacolejo de sobressalto.

As sobrancelhas de Lya ergueram-se em surpresa ao vê-lo.

\- Oh. Bom dia.

O sorriso era pequeno, incerto, porém sincero. Cheio de uma confiança reservada, direcionada a tão poucos pessoas no mundo, ele sortudo o suficiente para estar entre elas. Feito para esperar e receber apenas coisas boas, não notícias de separação e de desabono. Ou de uma paixão que nem deveria existir para começo de conversa.

A boca de Robb secou ao ponto de sentir as paredes de sua garganta secarem e se colarem, aprisionando qualquer palavra que quisesse sair sobre o que ouvira mais cedo. 

Ele forçou um esticar de lábios.

\- Lya. Está tudo bem? Como passou a noite?

Pois, se havia algo que apagasse sua impetuosidade, era o temor de machucar Lya de algum modo. Se ele faria até papel de bobo, com mais razão faria também papel de covarde.

\- Bem, bem. Sem ocorrências. – Lya respondeu, a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado. A moça apontou para os lobos que observavam por detrás de suas saias. - Queria levá-los lá para baixo e alimentá-los. Será que o caminho está livre?

_E o que mais fazem os covardes se não fugir?_

Uma desculpa qualquer sobre a caçada, o quarto, qualquer coisa para sair dali. Um aceno descartando a preocupação dela (porque obviamente Lya enxergaria através de todo véu que ele tentasse lhe colocar sobre os olhos) e passos em marcha até o próprio solar.

Sozinho e contido dentro das paredes, ele exalou, sentido a frustação queimar suas vísceras. Seus punhos se fecharam de fúria não mais contida, e se chocaram uma, duas, três vezes com força contra a madeira atrás de si.

Mais de uma vez ele ouvira que havia sangue de lobo nas suas veias. Talvez fosse esse mesmo sangue que o fizesse cerrar dos dentes e praticamente rosnar de cólera.

 

*****

 

Ele tentara sem sucesso se acalmar ainda dentro do quarto, zanzando de um lado para o outro como um bicho numa jaula pequena demais. No final, apenas gastara tempo e o tapete até o momento em que deveria encontrar os outros para a caçada.

Fizera todo o percurso até o pátio de maneira automática e pesada. Alguns já se reuniam no pátio e Robb fora para junto de Harwin ajudar com os cavalos simplesmente para ter algo para fazer com as mãos e não ter de pensar de maneira tão fixa no pesar que sentia, na vontade crescente de pegar Lyarra nos braços e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

\- O merdinha não se aguenta dentro dele mesmo com aquela besta. – Theon murmurou e tomou-lhe um dos animais, ajeitando o bridão, seu sorriso de escárnio nos lábios – Sério. Certeza que ele está compensando alguma coisa.

De fato, Joffrey chegara e estava próximo à entrada da fortaleza, exibindo arrogantemente a arma descarregada para Sansa, que lançava a ele olhares compridos e enamorados.

O ruivo se voltou para o cavalo que tinha na mão e entortou o nariz. A primeira impressão que Robb tivera do príncipe herdeiro não demorara em ser confirmada, de modo que o rapaz precisava contar até 10 repetidas vezes em sua mente para não meter um soco na cara bonitinha do loiro toda vez que o via. Não melhorava em nada seu humor deitar os olhos nele tão cedo, ainda mais quando Sansa parecia tão completamente impressionada com Joffrey.

Impressionada até demais. E, pelo que parecia, muito mais pela ideia do príncipe coroado do que pela pessoa do merdinha loiro propriamente dita.

\- Não é engraçado, Theon. – ele praticamente cuspiu enquanto separava a própria montaria e uma das lanças.

Theon soltou um risinho e ajeitou a aljava que tinha sobre os ombros. Quando ele próprio estava sobre seu cavalo, escarniou:

\- Ah, vá. _É engraçado_ , ainda mais quando provavelmente Sansa acabará noiva dele, do jeito que fica suspirando para seus pais o quanto ela está apaixonada.

E casamento de novo. Aquela palavra já estava entrando para a lista das mais odiadas no vocabulário dele. Ainda mais se as combinações resultantes fossem tão esdrúxulas como estavam se desenhando.

Robb lançou um olhar severo ao amigo e também subiu no cavalo.

\- Não é engraçado, Theon. – ele repetiu. – Deixe esse assunto estar.

O nascido do ferro lhe lançou um olhar perplexo, provavelmente não entendendo muito bem o que azedara o senso de humor do outro. Mas também, como ele poderia? O assunto era no mínimo infeliz, fazendo-o se exasperar pelo destino da irmã do meio e era apenas mais um peso a se somar ao que já carregava nos ombros, fazendo-o lembrar da situação com a irmã mais velha. Tanto melhor ficar quieto e não deixar suas preocupações se misturarem e vazarem para o mundo.

Pois se algo caísse no conhecimento de Theon, definitivamente se espalharia como fogo em uma plantação seca.

Com um soar ruidoso, Rei Robert pareceu alertar a todos que finalmente estava preparado para a caçada. Ao seu lado, Pai, também já empoleirado na cela, traçava um ou outro comentário em voz baixa para o governante.

_Pai._

Assim que essa farsa disfarçada de caçada terminasse, Robb _tinha_ que ter com ele uma palavra ou duas. Ainda não sabia ao certo como introduzir que ouvira algo não destinado aos seus ouvidos, mas deveria tentar dissuadi-lo ao menos de mandar Lyarra para o Sul.

O berrante fora soado e a caça, finalmente iniciada. Cavalos, Cães, armas e homens passaram pelo Portão Leste em direção à Mata de Lobos. Robb puxou as rédeas e seguiu na retaguarda.

Não demorara muito para Theon vir em seu encalço.

\- Ei...Ei! – ele começou, expressão condoída no rosto -  O que eu disse antes. Não precisa levar a ferro e a fogo.

O que era verdade e fez o ruivo se chutar mentalmente. Theon não tinha nada a ver com o que passava na cabeça de Robb.  Considerando o temperamento do mais velho, ele não falara nada fora do seu normal.

Robb balançou a cabeça:

\- Eu peço desculpas. Também exagerei na minha reação.

E lá veio o riso característico do moreno. Robb suspirou internamente, aliviado. Fora perdoado.

\- Exagerou mesmo. Anda, vamos levar essa sua égua manca mais para dentro da floresta, lordezinho. Quero mostrar para esses sulistas como se atira de verdade.

O lordezinho em questão assentiu e seguiu o amigo pela trilha aberta.

Sendo honesto, ele tentara focar no que fazia, mas sua atenção não se fixava, não importando o esforço. O jeito fora fingir estar alerta para possíveis presas e deixar outros a procurarem caminhos e rastros, deixando o tempo transcorrer morosamente.

 _Se ao menos eu trouxesse Vento,_ ele chegara a pensar, _seria mais fácil a distração. Mas também deixaria um lobo a menos com Lya e quanto menos dessa gente querer se aproximar dela, melhor..._

\- Você sabe... – Theon disse às tantas, enquanto examinavam uma trilha junto dos arqueiros - se lhe incomoda tanto, você poderia apresentar outro pretendente para o seu pai. Para Sansa.

Robb não chegou a desviar os olhos do aglomerado de atiradores.  Apenas soltou um “Hm” a pedir esclarecimento, que veio rápido:

\- Oh, bem. Eu sou o herdeiro das Ilhas de Ferro, no final das contas. Não é, assim, o rei da porra toda, mas é melhor que a boneca loira.

A cabeça de Robb virou com tanta força que seu pescoço estralou. Mais essa agora!

\- Você está falando sério!? – quando o outro não respondeu, o rapaz emendou - Cacete, Theon, Sansa tem treze!

O amigo deu com os ombros, como se tivesse exposto uma situação muito óbvia e perfeitamente manejável.

\- Não precisa ser para agora! E é só uma ideia. Eu já sou seu amigo. Podemos forjar uma aliança entre o Norte e as Ilhas de Ferro para formalizar tudo. E também, se te parece tão errado com Sansa, eu não me importo em ser Lyarra. Ela é praticamente legítima, mais ainda com você de lorde. E até que ela dá um caldo bom quando não está com aquela cara de quem chupou limão.

A incredulidade de Robb durou meio segundo, até chegar à parte em que mencionava irmã mais velha. A partir daí, suas vistas ficaram vermelhas de raiva e ele mandou todo o autocontrole que tivera desde manhã para o sétimo dos infernos.

\- É minha irmã, seu cretino! Tenha mais respeito! – Cuspiu, enfurecido.

Num movimento rápido, ele girou o cabo da lança e acertou com força a nuca do moreno.

\- OI! Não precisa partir para ignorância! Deus afogado, que há com você, Robb? – Theon exclamou, levando as mãos ao local atingido.

\- Eu sou seu amigo, mas também tem limite, Greyjoy!

\- Ui, afetei a sua sensibilidade, moça!?

Aquilo apenas inflamou o ruivo, a indignação do outro. A pachorra de se sentir ofendido ignorando o quanto ele havia passado da linha. Certamente, Theon às vezes não sabia quando parar.

E Robb revidaria, o _faria_ parar, quer o nascido do ferro quisesse ou não. Isso se o chamado do senhor seu pai não tivesse rasgado ar como um raio.

\- ROBB! THEON! CHEGA!

A voz o atingira como um golpe físico, como sempre fora a sua vida toda, e o rapaz teve que resistir ao impulso de encolher os ombros de embaraço. Sangue de lobo sim, mas um filhote mesmo assim. E um que invariavelmente olhava para o seu progenitor buscando aprovação e apoio.

Mesmo considerando a presente circunstância. Robb pode sentir a ponta das orelhas formigarem de vergonha e uma tentativa de justificativa sair de seus lábios, ainda sabendo bem que seria em vão. Quando a explicação fora requisitada, ele tentara comunicar o máximo que podia sem, no entanto expor o ponto central, ao qual Pai era parcialmente responsável. Não era um tópico para ser discutido em cima do cavalo, com o porco barbudo do rei por perto.

E Pai, graça aos céus, parecia saber exatamente isso, pois soltou de forma cansada:

– Nós falamos depois. Agora vai. E longe de Theon.

Como o bom filho que sempre buscava ser, o rapaz puxou as rédeas, indo na direção oposta a Theon. No entanto, não pode deixar de dar uma última olhada no pai, que, como o próprio Robb, também parecia estar matutando algo consigo.

Isso fez o garoto pausar por um momento, ponderando se a conversa futura fosse mais do que uma lição sobre propriedade. Robb agira por impulso e sem decoro com Theon, era verdade, contudo não seria o suficiente para merecer atenção após uma advertência, não? Não era como se Robb não conhecesse as responsabilidades a serem depositadas sobre sua cabeça como futuro Lorde de Winterfell. Tampouco era mais uma criança, para ser sentada num banco e ensinada sobre o que deve e o que não deve ser feito. 

(Essa diferença Robb sabia melhor que ninguém).

Ele se virou no cavalo e seguiu o resto da coluna. Poderia ser o momento em que ele abordasse os planos ouvidos naquela manhã. Senão fosse, provavelmente seria um bom momento para trazer o tópico à tona. Para todos os efeitos, ele deveria esperar.

Ou pelo menos era sua intenção até Aden, um dos guardas que haviam permanecido na fortaleza, saltar das árvores como uma assombração, exclamando para pai:

\- Senhor! Senhor! Lady Stark pede para avisá-lo! Aconteceu algo com Lorde Brandon!

 

*****

 

A cena que se apresentava para Robb fazia um bolo se instalar na sua garganta.

Bran parecia um boneco de cera, pálido, fraco e diminuto no meio das pelagens. E _Mãe_. Ela praticamente não respondia a mais nada a não ser cuidar do irmão do meio, apenas lançando um olhar desolado a Pai e ao próprio Robb quando ambos entraram na câmara, conduzidos por Meistre Luwin.

Ela jamais admitira, mas Robb tinha pela noção de que Mãe guardava uma afeição especial por Bran. Mas também, como evitar? O mais novo sempre fora um menino tão cordato e inteligente, fazendo amizade com quem quer fosse.  Curioso também, sempre com as perguntas mais absurdas sobre ordenação de cavaleiros e as histórias do Norte e além, sempre pedindo por mais livros e informação, quando não saia ele mesmo para explorar os terrenos do castelo. Era compreensível uma dor particular ao vê-lo prostrado numa cama daquele jeito. Para Robb mesmo havia um gosto amargo em sua boca, de algo que nunca deveria acontecer.

E talvez não fosse só de tristeza. Pois, por mais que Bran trepasse, subisse e perambulasse pelos muros e telhados, ele sempre fora tão cuidadoso. Nunca, nem uma vez, Robb vira o menino nem sequer escorregar, quanto mais perder o equilíbrio. Nem mesmo quando alguém lhe gritasse para descer.

A fala de Meistre Luwin entrava em seus pensamentos. _A situação ainda é crítica e deve haver tempo para que os ossos se recuperem..._

Robb soltou uma lufada de ar pelas narinas e desviou o olhar, amargurado. Que os deuses novos e antigos interviessem em favor de Bran.

Um movimento na periferia de sua visão o fez levantar a cabeça e verificar fora do quarto.

\- Sansa? – ele chamou gentil a irmã do meio, que estava no meio do corredor, parecendo sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

A menina levantou os olhos de onde tentava ajeitar o corpete e lhe lançou um sorriso que o rapaz sabia ser ensinado por Septã Mordane.

\- Oh, Robb. Gostaria de saber se você e o papai precisam de algo – ela disse numa voz fraca, beirando o oscilante, mas a menina pareceu endireitar a coluna, deixando transparecer um ar de resguardo e calma.

Isso é, se Robb não estivesse vendo os ombros femininos tremerem levemente.

\- San, o que está fazendo aqui, sozinha? Você devia estar com Arya ou Lya...

Ela fez negou, inalando fundo. Por fim, respondeu:

\- Elas estão no quarto toda a tarde e eu sou a filha mais velha. U- uma dama deve suportar as tragédias com dignidade e se f-fazer útil.

_Oh, Sansa._

Ele suspirou exasperado e envolveu a irmã em um abraço de urso. Ou pelo menos, o quanto podia. Sinceramente, às vezes ele achava que Sansa ficaria mais alta que todos eles.

\- R-robb! – ela tentou protestar, sem força e com voz aquosa. – Isso n-não é o jeito –

Ele apenas apertou a ruiva contra o peito, murmurando da melhor forma que conseguia:

\- San, não precisa. Tudo bem estar triste.

Sua própria voz soara embargada e para ele, sem realmente capaz de fornecer algum conforto. Mas parecera diferente para Sansa, que soltara um gemidinho e enterrara o rosto na túnica do mais velho. Não tardara muito para o tecido começar a ficar levemente úmido.

Robb apenas respirou fundo e tentou fornecer o calor necessário, passando uma das mãos pelas costas da irmã e soltando pequenos “shhh” e “tudo bem” de consolo. Quando ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco ele a afastou gentilmente, o suficiente para ver seu rosto vermelho e seus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

\- Será que Bran vai aguentar? – ela perguntou num fiapo de voz.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, a vontade de acalmá-la maior que qualquer dúvida que ele sentira ouvindo Meistre Luwin.

\- Eu acredito que sim... Mas vai levar um tempo. – ele disse da maneira mais suave que podia. Ele tentou enxugar as lágrimas que manchavam o rosto de Sansa, mas apenas pareceu espalhar ainda mais a água pelas bochechas a menor. – Vamos com as meninas? Melhor ficarmos todos juntos hoje. Podemos passar no berçário e pegar Rickon também.

Sansa engoliu um soluço e secou a bagunça que Robb tinha feito com um lenço tirado de dentro da manga.

\- E-eu acho que estão todos no quarto de Ayra já. N-não achei que tinha mais ida-

Robb depositou as mãos nos ombros de Sansa, a interrompendo antes que ela continuasse a falar aquelas besteiras sulistas. 

\- Todo mundo tem idade para querer ficar junto dos seus, San. – de novo, ele tentou ser o mais gentil possível, para que ela entendesse que não a culpava por nada. – Anda, vamos ver se estão no quarto de Arya, é o mais próximo daqui.

E estavam. Ele ouviu alguns pequenos ruídos e bateu na porta, chamando pelas irmãs, como quase nunca chegara a fazer. Não demorara muito para Lya abrir a porta, expressão não muito melhor que a dele naquele momento. Mas, tal como Robb, assim que ela pousou os olhos em Sansa deu passagem para que entrassem, sem nenhuma palavra a mais.

No entanto, o olhar que Lyarra lançara sobre o ombro da irmã ruiva fora tudo o que Robb precisava saber.

Preocupação e dor se misturavam em igual medida nos olhos escuros, pela situação, assim como pelos irmãos mais novos. Pois, mesmo que sentissem os corações cheios de pesar pelo que aconteceria com Bran, ainda havia três irmãos para serem cuidados: Sansa, que tentava parecer crescida antes do tempo e não se atreveria a se aproximar de Lyarra sozinha; Arya, explosiva até na dor e Rickon, que tinha ainda seis por completar.

Aquela era a apreensão que agora também tomava conta do coração do rapaz, o peso de que, a despeito do que Septã Mordane provavelmente dizia a Sansa, eles, Robb e Lya, eram os mais velhos. Era a responsabilidade deles, não importa o quão perdidos também se sentissem.

Todas as mantas, peles e travesseiros haviam sido jogadas para frente do fogo, onde Rickon estava dormindo, encolhido e praticamente colado ao lado de Cão Felpudo. Arya estava ao lado do caçula e encarava os recém –chegados, olhos grandes como dois pratos. Nymeria também estava próximo à sua dona.

A visão dos lobos pareceu dar mais uma pontada no peito de Robb. Ela, no entanto, melhorou quando o ruivo sentiu um focinho úmido bater-lhe a mão. Vento Cinzento.

Robb se abaixou para acarinhar o animal, que soltou um ganido baixo, como em reconhecimento. O rapaz deixou-se suspirar de alívio pelo amigo estar ali.

Assim como Fanstama, deitado perto do braseiro, mas com os olhos cor de sangue fixos nos recém-chegados. A única que parecia faltar naquela reunião parecia ser Lady, provavelmente nos canis, onde Sansa a acostumara a ficar.

Talvez por isso ele tenha indicado para a irmã do meio que ela que desse atenção a Vento. Não demorara muito para que Sansa estivesse sentada junto à Arya, o grande lobo cinzento da ninhada fazendo às vezes de almofada para suas costas.

Igualmente, não demorara muito para ele buscar Lya com os olhos e juntos também irem se juntar aos demais.

 

******

 

E no final acabaram todos amontoados em meio a cobertores e lobos em frente ao fogo, como as crianças que eram.

Quando Robb estava quase caindo no sono, meio esmagado pelo peso de Rickon em seu peito e Sansa colada às suas costas, ele sentiu um dedos gelados tocarem uma de suas mãos. Ele conhecia aqueles dedos, e olhou por cima da cabeça de Rickon para Lya, que estava separada dele por uma Arya agarrada a mais velha como um esquilo.

Já com os mais novos dormindo, ela agora o encarava, os olhos cheios de temor pelo irmão faltante, que não deixara transparecer na frente dos outros. Mas mostrava para ele naquele agora, buscando conforto.

Ele mordeu os lábios, pensando que a tragédia não impedia a bem necessária conversa que deveria ter com Pai, mas apenas a retardava. Por quanto tempo, ele não conseguia discernir, tornando a questão do afastamento de Lya paradoxalmente pesada e tênue, como a névoa que subia da lagoa do Bosque Sagrado.

Robb entrelaçou as mãos que pendiam entre Arya e Rickon. Ele também buscava conforto em Lyarra.


	8. Robb III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb busca ser um bom filho, no final de contas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu vou deixar só isso aqui e depois eu volto.
> 
> Sim, temos um novo nome, pois finalmente admiti pra mim mesma que isso vai, na real, ficar enorme e, pra não assustar as massas, tou rachando a fic em partes dentro de um grande saco chamado Canção de Gelo e Neve.
> 
> Beijos! =3

 

 

 

 

Robb não precisou esperar muito. Um dia, na verdade. O estado de saúde de Bran ainda pesava em todos: na testa franzida de pai, na ausência de mãe, no silêncio de Arya, nos olhos de Sansa, nos lábios apertados de Lya. Rickon não sabia para quem recorrer, pedindo colo e atenção, chorando irritado e assustado. O rapaz não tivera cabeça para pensar em outro assunto, até que a circunstância exigira dele que o fizesse.

“Filho” Pai o chamara naquela manhã, estranhamente não acompanhado do Rei, como sempre andara desde a chegada do monarca. “No meu solar.”

Ele assentiu e seguiu a figura grave, divido entre o alívio ter sido poupado de mais uma sessão de treino com Joff e uma crescente incerteza, que o fazia passar repetidas vezes as mãos úmidas de suor na parte inferior do justilho. Nunca tivera lá muita inclinação para o debate, para a exasperação de Meistre Luwin, e ele sabia que provavelmente apenas expressar o óbvio não bastaria. Se ao menos houvesse mais um dia, ou algumas horas que fosse, Robb poderia organizar melhor os pensamentos... o jeito era ser o mais sincero conseguia ser e esperar que Pai o compreendesse.

O escritório estava do jeito como sempre estivera, um espaço com arquivos e os mapas nos quais Robb aprendera a ler quando tinha cinco anos. Era a sala em que o pai do seu pai ocupara quando fora o Lorde de Winterfell e que seria dele próprio quando chegasse o tempo. Ele se apoiou nessa familiaridade, empurrando a sensação de que tal tempo não tardaria a acontecer.

Pai sentou-se pesadamente em sua mesa, fitando-o por um momento.

“Você deve aprender a controlar melhor o gênio. Joffrey é o Príncipe Coroado e a situação de Theon será delicada até o momento em que ele assumir o lugar do pai em Pyke. Como lorde de Winterfell, você não pode se destemperar por qualquer coisa que lhe incomode. Você tem que governar, cuidar das terras e das pessoas que estão nelas. Nobres e camponeses. Você entende isso.” Sua voz é pesada como ele, feita de ferro e bronze, uma liga durável para aguentar a adversidade. O mote da família sempre parecera ressoar na voz de Pai: O inverno está chegando.

Robb assentiu, os dentes arranhado levemente os lábios. Ele sabia onde errava e tentava não repetir. Mas às vezes era tão difícil. E, por exemplo, Joff não fazia nenhuma questão de facilitar. “Eu entendo, Pai.”

Ned ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. “Entende mesmo? Não convém a um senhor ter sangue de lobo borbulhando nas veias. Seu Tio Brandon tinha. E agora eu ocupo o lugar dele.” Uma pausa, na qual a expressão severa dele pareceu se aprofundar. “Aconteceu algo. Jon Arryn está morto e o rei me pediu para ser sua nova Mão. Você tem idade, me acompanhou em conselhos e na resolução de disputas e, comigo no Sul, será o Lorde em exercício. Mas eu não posso descer a menos que você saiba o seu lugar.”

A mensagem pesou-lhe o estômago, mas talvez seja algo bom, pois o estabilizou, fazendo-o endireitar a coluna. Ele sabia, sabia sim e pedia aos céus para que fosse capaz de arcar com o fardo. Governar era exatamente isso: um dever antes que um poder. E proteger a ação central: as terras, as pessoas que as administram e nelas trabalham; as estradas, a família e todos incluídos nela. Vários pesos a serem dosados e sopesados diuturnamente até atingir o equilíbrio. E mantê-lo, talvez a mais penosa das tarefas.

“Eu não o desapontarei, Pai.” Sua voz fora firme, ou assim ele esperava, pois tentara moldá-la à do homem a sua frente desde os 9 anos.

Pai meneou com a cabeça. “Assim espero, filho. Ouça a senhora sua mãe, Meistre Luwin e Sor Rodrik nos conselhos que eles tiverem para lhe dar. Eu parto em 15 dias, com Arya e Sansa. Quando o tempo chegar, deverá organizar a partida de Rickon para que se junte a nós. Bran... me mantenha informado, está bem? ”

Foi a vez de Robb assentir, um nó se instalando em sua garganta. Pai falaria de Lya agora, ou então o próprio rapaz traria o assunto à tona.

“Pai...”

“Um momento, eu ainda não acabei.” Lord Stark apenas levanta a mão do topo da mesa, para pousá-la novamente, o movimento e a voz suficientes para fazer Robb se sentir ligeiramente repreendido. Ele devia ter esperado mais. “Ainda há uma última questão. Sansa estará prometida ao Príncipe Joffrey e esse noivado também me pressiona a buscar um marido para Lyarra, que já está na idade de casar há anos. Quando...”

O resto da frase não foi registrada por Robb, o som parecendo ser retirado do seu entorno para repetir o que Pai dissera. Uma sensação de náusea (e talvez um pouco de raiva) passou pelo seu estômago.

 “Isso é não é verdade.” Robb pronunciou antes que conseguisse pensar duas vezes. “Isso não tem a ver com Sansa, mas com Mãe. Ela não quer Lyarra aqui.”

O cenho de pai se fechou e pelo que pareceu, meio em surpresa, meio em reprovação. Não é do feitio de Robb interromper os Pais, tão pouco questionar as instruções que lhe são dadas, pois ele procura ser um filho responsável, diligente e obediente. Ele confiava naqueles mais velhos que ele, mas não nisso. Neste caso específico, ele percebera, há uma questão de justiça que parecia ser ignorado, e isso lhe dava impulso para continuar.

“Pai, eu devo pedir perdão. Há dois dias, acabei ouvindo você e mãe conversarem. Não foi minha intenção, eu juro, mas o mal já estava feito. Eu sei que pretende mandar Lya para baixo do Gargalo a pedido de Mãe...e isso é _errado._ ”

A expressão de Pai parece endurecer. Há uma pontada diferente quando continua, uma camada de gelo a qual Lorde Stark muito poucas vezes direciona à família.

“Com que autoridade você me questiona, menino?”

Robb balançou a cabeça. “Com nenhuma.” Pois é verdade, ainda que de primeira vista. “Pai, eu rogo, você conhece como Lyarra é. Se a mandar para longe de casa, ela se sentirá mandada para o exílio, como se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa para merecer isso.”

“Ela estará perto de suas irmãs em Porto Real. E de mim. Dificilmente isso é uma punição.”

“Sim, mas numa terra que a olha como se ela fosse a última das criaturas... Do contrário, a estaria levando como dama de companhia para Sansa.” Esta fora boa. Talvez ele conseguisse bolar outras a medida que fosse falando. “Eu não estou dizendo para não casá-la ...Mas aqui... eles respeitam o senhor, aqui. Ela já está segura no Norte. O senhor não precisa de legitimação, o senhor não precisa do Rei. Aqui.”

Talvez não tivesse saído como com a melhor da oratória, e Robb não sabia ao certo como pensara na questão da legitimação, mas Pai pareceu ouvir aquilo que dizia, se ao menos a mínima alteração em suas sobrancelhas indicasse alguma coisa. E o rapaz conseguira controlar a língua no que se referia a Rei Robert. Havia um pequeno consolo aí.

Ned então pareceu suspirar, apertando a ponte do nariz. “Você sabe o que sua mãe diz sobre vocês dois? O que ela tem certeza que existe entre você e Lyarra?”

 E aí estava, talvez a única coisa que ele antecipara que viria da conversa, ainda que superficialmente. Mãe não escondia o incômodo quando os vê juntos e ainda chamara a atenção dele quando do fiasco da chegada do Rei. Ela chamara de jogo, como se estivessem apostando com a cabeça de todos ao invés de um badulaque qualquer, testando até onde poderia ir por pura diversão. Como se ambos estivessem participando para começo de assunto.

“Então?” Pai pediu. E Robb respondeu. Um bom filho.

“Ela pensa que há uma atração estranha entre mim e Lya. Algo a ver com desejo e não com amor fraternal. Como se, no primeiro suspiro errado, desgraçaríamos a família e nos mesmos no processo. Mas não é assim.” Se havia algum tipo de tensão, ela era apenas dele, lançando olhares compridos para algo que sabia muito bem que não poderia ter, se refestelando com a afeição que lhe era dada.

Ele reconhecia o apetite aquecendo suas entranhas, toda vez que via a mão dela passar pela curva suave do pescoço ou pelos lábios rosados; quando a pegara de combinação e corpete após uma caçada, tentando tirar um pouco da sujeira das saias. Isso não importa. Ele não pode. Ela não sabe. E Não exclui o fato de que ele se importa com ela de todo coração. “Lya cuida de mim e eu, dela. Como o amor entre familiares demanda que seja. Do contrário, eu não falaria com o senhor sobre este casamento.”

É a verdade, ainda que apenas pela metade. É Robb tinha a oferecer.

“Cuidado. E eu não vejo tanto empenho seu quando citei o noivado de Sansa.”

“Porque pelo menos é algo que sei que ela quer. Ela está usando aquelas drogas de rococós sulistas no cabelo desde que anunciaram que o Rei vinha. Este acordo de Lyarra ...é areia movediça.”

“Já conversei com sua irmã. Ela aquiesceu.”

“Até mesmo sobre a parte do abaixo do Gargalo?” Quando o silêncio foi o que encontrara, insistiu “Senão, o senhor sabe que estou certo?”

“Sete infernos, garoto. Tente ver o quadro por completo.” Ned exclama exasperado, a mão passando pela testa marcada. “Desde sempre, há um miasma nesta casa. Com os anos, essa neblina ao invés de dissipar se tornou tóxica, e arrancou o sono de sua mãe, tirou o sossego da sua irmã. Uma corrente de ar se abre com um casamento longe. Você, menino, diz que eu conheço minha filha. E você, conhece? Pois parece se esquecer de que, enquanto a senhora sua mãe viver e for a senhora do Norte, Lyarra vai ainda guardar a presença como um cabresto.”

O tom é duro, mas ressoa sincero como um sino. Estourou os ouvidos de Robb, fazendo-os zunir. Ele pensou então em Mãe, a razão dos problemas sim, mas em como ele tentava entendê-la, e como provavelmente lhe doeria mais a presença da bastarda se, Deuses proibissem, o pior acontecesse a Bran. Se até mesmo com as constantes intervenções dele, de Arya e até mesmo de Bran, Mãe não pararia com sua animosidade, como solucionar de outro jeito? E Lya... ele conseguia recordar de Lyarra olhando constantemente por cima do ombro, guardando cada passo como se esperasse alguma reprovação vinda dos céus ao menor passo.

E ele pensou na alternativa. Vê-la satisfeita e feliz, mesmo longe deles. Era uma sensação estranha, enchendo-o de um contentamento sutil e um amargor oco que lhe fazia arder o peito. Ainda sim, segredar-lhe parte do seu destino não sentava bem com ele.  

“Paz, meu filho, a longo prazo, para sua irmã e sua mãe. É disso que se trata. Não é ideal, mas funciona para trazer-lhes algo que é muito perdido aqui. Isto é cuidado também e é um dever, meu. E seu.”

Isso não torna dito dever menos pesado de suportar. “Ao menos conte aonde ela vai. Ou me deixe fazê-lo.” As palavras parecem amarrar na boca, mas ele forçou que dessem goela abaixo mesmo assim.

“Uma vez feitos os arranjos, conte a ela. Até lá, saiba que este é o caminho onde todos ganham, filho.”

Ele não estava tão certo disso, mas não disse nada. Robb busca ser um bom filho, no final de contas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sempre, comentários, pitacos e afins bem vindos!  
> Bjos =3


	9. Lyarra IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demoramos? Demoramos. Mals aê.  
> Comentários, pitacos e afins, como sempre, sempre bem-vindos.

 

 

 

“Acho que este é o último.” Lyarra disse para a capa de livro empoeirada enquanto caminhava para depositar o pesado volume na mesa, onde havia já uma pequena pilha.

 

“Ah, o que seria de mim sem minha sua ajuda, doce Lyarra?” disse o mais jovem Lannister com um brilho amistoso nos olhos despareados. Quando não no quarto, o anão passava boa parte do tempo na biblioteca, e o contato fora inevitável. Ele podia ter uma queda por gracejos e provocações, mas sem más intenções de fato, e uma vez que Lya conseguira aprender isso, o lorde se tornara até que um bom companheiro de leitura. “E não, acredito que este é material suficiente para minha jornada de ida e volta.” E o homem ainda completou com um sorriso. “Sou muito grato por me ajudar a reuni-lo, de verdade. Considerando as circunstâncias.”

 

Lya pausou um momento, ruminando. E então se sentou ao lado de Tyrion, as mãos passando suaves por uma das lombadas de couro.

 

 “Foi bom. Ajudou o tempo passar.”

 

Quinze dias se passaram da maneira mais estranha. O tempo parecia se arrastar, preguiçoso e mole e sem fim, como quanto se é obrigado a permanecer em alguma festividade, não querendo de fato estar ali. E talvez esse fosse o caso, pois nenhum dos Stark parecida particularmente entusiasmado em entreter o Rei e seus comensais (Pai fazia o que podia, era verdade, mas preocupação escurecia-lhe o cenho como uma sombra).

 

Essa sensação de falta de passagem de horas invocava uma letargia própria, um estado de desconexão tal que o transcorrer da areia na ampulheta passara agonizante, ainda mais quando ela percebera que, mesmo com a incerteza sobre a saúde de Bran enegrecendo o ambiente, o Rei ainda demandava entretenimento e, pior, ainda não se esquecera de procurar ávido pela bastarda nos cantos, obrigando Lya a se esconder como podia – e quando ela sentia que podia.

 

 Porque ela não conseguia deixar os irmãos mais novos tão sozinhos, ou pelo menos Arya e Rickon, visto que Sansa parecia ter encontrado consolo em Jeyne e na companhia da princesa Myrcella (que obviamente era uma alternativa muito mais _adequada_ do que Lyarra). Então ela tomara parte nos jantares, sentando-se ao fundo, trocando olhadelas com sua irmãzinha e Robb; assistindo enquanto Velha Ama tentava em vão acalmar Ricki. E só, pois parecia que não havia mais o que ela pudesse fazer.

 

Isso a irritava profundamente. Um dos únicos alentos era se recolher a um quarto (por vezes o dela, por vezes o de Robb, algumas vezes o de Arya) e esperar até que os irmãos entrassem para que os três se aninhassem junto ao fogo, tal como vinham fazendo desde o acidente.

 

O outro fora aceitar ajudar Lord Tyrion na biblioteca e tomara a tarefa com tanta intensidade que, quando dera por si, a véspera da partida havia chegado.

 

 “Creio que o pequeno lorde seja muito bem quisto por toda a família.” Ele disse suavemente.

 

Lya acenou “Ele...é.” Ela segurou o “era”. Nunca “era”. “Era” aproximaria mais o menino da morte do que do estágio de suspensão em que agora jazia.

 

“Os prospectos são positivos, eu acredito.”

 

Lya cerrou o cenho.

 

“Ele pode acordar, mas se o fizer, pouco provável que ande.” Sua voz saiu suave para uma fala tão pesada.

 

Um peso morno foi sentido em seu colo e a moça olhou para baixo, encontrando a cabeça de Fantasma ali, os grandes olhos vermelhos a fitando de baixo para cima. Sorrindo, Lya coçou-lhe as orelhas, agradecendo a tentativa de apoio. Mais afastado, perto da lareira, Vento os encarava intensamente.

 

“E então as feras cuidam de sua bela.” Tyrion comentou, pegando um dos tomos sobre dragões. Vento Cinzento deu um leve rosnado e Fantasma, uma olhada rancorosa. “Oh, faça-me o favor. Foi um _gracejo_. Francamente, esses aí claramente têm o senso de humor de um nortenho.”

 

 Os lábios de Lya tremeram.

 

“Talvez eles entendessem melhor se tivesse mais tato com seus gracejos, meu senhor.”

 

O anão fez uma exagerada expressão de choque, a mão voando ao peito dramaticamente:

 

“Sem tato, eu? Lyarra Snow, você me ofende.” Ele disse com afetação.

 

“Serve-lhe bem.” A morena afagou mais um pouco o pelo de Fantasma, voltando-se para a pilha de livros disposta sobre a mesa. “É uma coleção e tanto que pretende emprestar, ainda mais para uma jornada de alguns dias.”

“Ah, mas eis que aí está: Eu acompanharei seu tio para uma das grandes construções dos nossos tempos. Então temos preparação.” Ele meneou em direção aos guias do norte e pergaminhos sobre a Muralha e depois para outra reunião de livros. “E distração. Alimentar nossas curiosidades e intelectos, para não deixar que nossos cérebros percam seu gume.”

“E é por isso que lê tanto?” Lya perguntou. “Para afiar a mente?”

“É minha única arma, já que uma espada na mão não me adianta de nada. Não também da minha senhora?”

Lya negou com a cabeça.

“Eu leio para ter algo para fazer, realmente. Não tenho tanta certeza de que leria tanto se eu fosse um menino.”

“Oh, bem. Eu não acredito que seria nem minimamente decente com uma espada mesmo se não fosse um anão. Mas de todo modo, aqui estamos lendo, pois é isso que nos resta. Se me perguntar, algo muito mais agradável que se digladiar com espadas de madeira por horas sem fim.”

“É mesmo?”

“Ficar imundo na lama cheia de esterco, suando, nesse frio? Não, obrigado. Eu estou muito bem aqui, num lugar aquecido, com agradável companhia e suas nem tão agradáveis bestas, com um bom cálice de vinho aquecido.”

 

Lannister deu uma longa golada em sua bebida, mais do que satisfeito. Naquele momento, Lya se perguntou se Tyrion não se incomodava do quanto era inadequado era ele passar tanto tempo enclausurado e acompanhado de uma bastarda, mas rapidamente abandonou a linha de pensamento. Obviamente era muito mais um problema para ela estar acompanhada de um nobre, sem devida supervisão (se se excluísse Septão Chayle, claro). Não que por ora isso fosse lhe causar problemas, recolhida nas sombras como passara os últimos dias. E ele parecia realmente não se importar em ficar tanto tempo recolhido dentro do castelo.

 

A moça olhou para a movimentação de pessoas através da janela. Fazia tempo que não passava na oficina de Mikken, será que sua encomenda ficara pronta? E Robb? Ela tinha certeza que era sua voz lançando ordens aos cavalariços, como ele viera fazendo desde que Lady Stark praticamente se abstera de tudo para cuidar de Bran. Rickon estava com ele? Ficar perto dos cavalos o distraía, ela mesma poderia leva-lo por uma volta por Wintertown se não...

 

 A sensação de não poder se movimentar livremente era pior quando pensava assim. Poderia sentir falta de Pai, suas irmãs e até mesmo do próprio anão, mas parte dela mal podia esperar para que os convidados fossem embora e Lya finalmente conseguisse voltar a habitar a própria casa.

 

“Alguma coisa me diz que não compartilha da minha opinião.” A voz de Lannister pairou no ar como a poeira dos livros, redirecionando sua atenção.

 

“Eu não sou uma estudiosa, eu apenas leio. Acho que acabo gostando de ficar lá fora mais do que você.” E a moça respirou fundo, de repente cercada de uma onda de nostalgia. “Se há alguém que merecia essa alcunha, é Bran. E mesmo assim, ele também adorava andar a cavalo - ” Ela parou a sensação de repuxo na garganta e de lágrimas lhe enchendo as vistas. Apertou os olhos com força tentando fazendo com que a água voltasse para dentro do corpo.

 

“Está tudo bem. É uma situação trágica.” Tyrion disse, pela primeira vez sem uma pontada de ironia na voz.

 

Ela esfregou o rosto seco com força e sacudiu a cabeça.

 

“Sim. Mas ficar chorando sobre isso não adiantará nada.”

 

Ele olhou-a um instante e Lyarra praticamente conseguiu imaginar as engrenagens girando nos pensamentos do anão. Tyrion pareceu abrir a boca, como querendo falar algo, mas desistiu da ideia. Por fim, seu esgar característico subiu ao seus lábios.

 

“Bom, eu acho que finalmente acabamos. O sol está quase se pondo e eu estou particularmente faminto.” Comentou, fechando o pesado tomo que trazia ilustrações de armas feitas com ossos de dragão. “O que me diz você e eu fazer uma excursão às cozinhas? Será bem uma experiência cultural para mim.”

 

Lya negou com a cabeça.

 

“Não. O jantar de despedida não vai demorar a acontecer.” Ela se levantou. “Acho que vou checar Arya e permanecer no meu quarto.” _É mais fácil passar despercebida se lá ficar_ foi o complemento não dito. “Boa noite. Tenha uma boa viagem amanhã, Tyrion.”

 

“Eu temo que eu precise ter, para manejar devolver esses livros, ou com certeza o bom Septão Chayle irá rezar para que eu arda nos sete infernos.”

 

Seu esgar era ácido como vinagre, porém seus olhos estranhos brilhavam com humor.

 

Lya meneou em despedida. As expressões do anão ainda a confundiam, mas ela concluiu naquele momento que ela meio que gostava dessas expressões nele.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanta gente saindo de Winterfell de uma só vez: Pai, Sansa, Arya; soldados e servos que ela se acostumara com os rostos e a presença. Até mesmo Tio Benjen – deuses, ela mal trocara duas palavras com ele, fugindo da vista desses malditos sulistas.

 

Quando os portões se abriram e os cavalos começaram a partir em coluna e as grandes figuras nortenhas – Pai, Tio – desapareceram de vista, um sentimento doentio pareceu agarrar a espinha de Lyarra e ela se encolheu dentro das peles. Sansa e Arya também começavam a diminuir com a distância, neve de verão derretendo em cabelos acajus e castanho-escuros com uma estranha simetria.

 

Ela se repreendeu. _Não tem razão para ficar tão aflita. Não é como se eu nunca mais os encontrarei. E, além disso, o Papai pode dar um jeito de ir no meu casamento._

O pensamento só serviu para piorar a inquietação dela.

 

“Por que está todo mundo indo embora?” Rickon choramingou, uma das mãos agarrada nas saias dela, outra nas calças de Robb. “O que a gente fez !?”

 

O rosto de Robb, que parecia mais uma máscara da expressão que Pai geralmente usava, pareceu dissolver no seu normal e ele se abaixou até ficar na altura do irmão mais novo.

 

“Nós não fizemos nada. O papai tem um trabalho para fazer e vai ficar fora um tempo, assim como quando ele vai visitar os vassalos.” E respirou fundo, a ponta das orelhas adquirindo um tom vermelho vivo de irritação, mas a voz continuando calma: “E Sansa vai casar, Arya vai fazê-la companhia.”

 

O menininho sacudiu a cabeça, desconsolado.

 

“Mas Arya não vai casar. Lya também não e ela não foi embora. Você também não.” O mais velho o pegou-o no colo, olhando por cima da criança para Lya. A moça arregalou os olhos e fez um sinal negativo para que Robb não dissesse nada a mais. Rickon agarrou com força os ombros do gibão de Robb. “Quando o Bran vai acordar? E mamãe? Cadê a mamãe?” a criança se lamuriou agressivamente.

 

Robb apertou mais o menino contra o peito, para que ele não se desequilibrasse. Lya se achegou mais dos dois, passando uma mão pelas costas de Rickon em vai-e-vém.

 

“Ele ainda está doente, Ricki. Sua mãe está cuidando dele. Está tudo bem, Rickon. Vai ficar tudo bem.” Ela disse no tom mais conciliador que conseguia. Rickon soltou um muxoxo e se agarrou ao pescoço de Robb, enterrando a cabeça ruiva no pescoço do mais velho e praticamente urrando na forma de choro. Ao longe, podia se ouvir Cão Felpudo irado nos canis.

 

Os três entraram na Fortaleza principal daquele jeito, os dois mais velhos tentando acalmar a criança até que as lágrimas e gritos diminuíssem para lamúrias queixosas contra a gola alta da camisa de Robb. Quando finalmente parou, Rickon havia caído no sono, ainda enterrando as unhas na roupa do rapaz, a mão de Lyarra em sem seu cabelo. Eles caminharam da forma mais cuidadosa que conseguiam até o berçário, prendendo a respiração quando passaram o irmãozinho para a Velha Ama.

 

Quando a porta se fechou, Lya se apoiou na parede, respirando fundo e se sentindo sem rumo. Do outro lado do umbral, Robb parecia ostentar a mesma expressão que ela.

 

“E a senhora sua mãe?” Lya perguntou. A moça não se atrevia a chegar perto do quarto desde há algumas noites, quando fora checar Bran e fora praticamente posta para correr com o olhar secativo de Lady Catelyn. Aparentemente, não sentara bem com a senhora de Winterfell que uma das primeiras pessoas a achar Bran fora a bastarda, e que Lyarra saíra pouco depois - Dane-se o fato de que Lya correra exatamente para tirar Arry de lá.

 

Robb passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando a suposta ordem que lá havia, os cachos caindo grossos sobre a testa.

 

“Na mesma.” O que queria dizer ainda transtornada, mal comendo, mal dormindo, tecendo aquelas oferendas para os Sete. E não deixando qualquer um que não fosse família (legítima) se aproximar. Ou saber o que Meistre Luwin lhe segredava.

 

Ela mordeu a língua e continuou para o mais importante:

 

“Bran?”

 

Robb cruzou os braços e se afastou da porta, provavelmente não querendo que sua voz atravessasse a madeira e atingisse Rickon.

 

“Aparentemente, fora de perigo.” E mordeu os lábios antes de completar: “Temos que esperar que acorde.”

 

Lya apenas olhou para Robb. Essa informação era muito próxima a nada.

 

“Ele vai. Eu sei.” seu irmão disse novamente, a voz mais firme.

 

“ _Robb-_ ” A voz da moça soou mais alta do que pretendera, e ela agradeceu internamente que instintivamente também se afastara de onde o caçula dormia.

 

“Ele vai. Nós precisamos acreditar que sim.” Robb suspirou. “Me incomoda também que não há nada que possamos fazer, além de tampar buracos... Falando nisso, quanto tempo acha que nós temos?”

 

Lya deu uma olhadela para a entrada do quarto, ponderando. Começando a caminhar pelo corredor com Robb ao seu lado, respondeu:

 

“O que, até Ricki acordar? Quem sabe, meia hora, duas, talvez mais? Você o viu ontem, praticamente não pregou os olhos.”

 

De todos, o mais novo Stark era, compreensivelmente, o que pior lidara com todas as mudanças dos dias. Primeiro Bran, depois a mãe, a separação de Cão Felpudo, pesavam-lhe, ainda mais num ambiente cheio de estranhos. Na última semana, como que pressentindo a piora da situação, ele começara a procurar ainda mais a presença dos irmãos mais velhos, mas Robb acabara puxando para si os deveres de preparar a partida, e Lyarra se encontrava atada pela necessidade de se ocultar. Ainda que eles se esforçassem, era tão difícil. Difícil estarem presentes o tempo todo e, quando conseguiam, tão difícil acalmá-lo. Ricki estava antes de tudo assustado, e sua imediata reação era quase idêntica a de seu lobo, selvagem, caótica e em progressiva intensidade.

 

“Talvez ele esteja muito preso.” Robb comentou enquanto dobravam o corredor que levava novamente ao pátio. Quando chegaram à saída, o rapaz deu licença para que a moça saísse primeiro. “Nós podemos tentar leva-lo para as lagoas, levar os lobos. Se acontecer alguma coisa, tenho certeza que Vento e Fantasma dão conta de Cão.”

 

A proposta soava incrível para ela ao menos: passar uma tarde em outro lugar que não o quarto ou a biblioteca. Voltando-se para Robb, viu-o lançar um sorriso torto e se inclinar, batendo levemente um de seus ombros no dela, como dizendo _Eu sei de mais alguém que iria gostar do passeio._

 

Lyarra sorriu. “Seria bom.” No entanto, ele durou pouco, pois a ela logo completou de forma suave. “Mas você sabe que não adiantaria muito, não...? Ele- ”

 

“Precisa da mãe. Eu sei.” Robb assentiu com a cabeça. “Eu falarei com ela.”

 

Um silêncio confortável caiu entre eles enquanto cruzavam para os estábulos, onde Mark, um dos cavalariços mais velhos pedira para falar com o lordezinho. Hullen também fora embora, pensou a moça. Outro mestre dos cavalos deveria ser empossado logo. E outro mestre dos cães. E alguém para substituir Poole. Deuses, será que Robb tinha uma lista?

 

Olhando de soslaio, pode ver seu irmão também encarando o seu redor com uma expressão pensativa. Nos últimos dias, parecia uma constante nele, e Lya tinha se forçado a parar de notar o leve franzido que parecia ter tomado residência em sua testa. Por mais que fosse de se esperar que a administração caísse sobre os ombros do mais velho, certa inquietação flutuava em seu peito quando ela o pegava assim.

 

A fumaça quente da forja de Mikken, no entanto, pareceu derreter aquela expressão.

 

 “Eu ainda não acredito que você encomendou uma espada para Arya. E no meu nome.” Havia uma pontada de mentira na voz dele, uma usada quando ele fingia ofensa. Era algo bom de ouvir.

 

Lya deu com os ombros.

 

“Ela ia ser miserável em Porto Real. Assim ela tem algo de casa e não discute com Sansa... E a graças aos céus sua letra é um garrancho tão grande que Mikken nem pensou duas vezes quando entreguei o papel. Se eu colocasse uma receita de molho no meio, ele nem ia perceber.”

 

Robb soltou uma resfolegada. “O que era, de novo? Adaga longa?”

 

“Eu acho que o nome é florete. É uma coisa bravosiana.”

 

“Como você sabe duma merda dessas ¹?”

 

“O quê? Você acha que eu fico lendo sobre o quê? Ponto cruz? Me dê algum crédito, Stark.”

 

Eles quase haviam quase chegado ao seu destino, e o sorriso dele era largo, pequenas rugas se formando em torno dos olhos.

 

“Bastarda safada.”

 

Eram palavras perigosas para serem faladas para ela, pois muito fácil penderem para uma ofensa. No entanto, mais uma vez não havia realmente má intencionalidade na voz dele – e sinceramente Lya nunca esperaria que um dia tivesse. Era um conforto saber alguém que se ama não usaria as palavras que mais machucassem contra você. _Safada, sim. E só você pode me chamar assim, Robbie._

 

Ela deu um tapa sem força no braço dele.

 

“Bastarda cheia de recursos, só se for.”

 

“Com mão pesada, com certeza.”

 

E ele pegou sua mão, dando um pequeno aperto antes de soltá-la. Seu sorriso pareceu diminuir um instante, mas antes que conseguisse prestar a devida atenção, Mark soltar um alto “Meu senhor”, fazendo Robb desviar o rosto para o cavalariço.

 

Lyarra se afastou sem ruído, apenas ouvindo os comentários sobre como as visitas haviam deixado os animais e os estábulos e observando enviezadamente. O cenho de Robb voltara a ficar duro como ferro.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu ia até o incêndio na biblioteca, mas mudei de ideia... O próximo capítulo já com o rascunho e advinhem? Teremos Theon no próximo POV, com toda sua glória. E seu pinto. 
> 
> Até a próxima, pessoas!


	10. Theon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso Prévio: Theon. Preparem-se para a festa do palavrão.  
> 

 

 

 

Ele se jogara para trás com um som abafado, satisfeito.  Era um colchão decente, considerando o puteiro. Havia uma queimação boa na parte de trás de suas coxas pelo movimento do sexo. Foder alguém de quatro sempre era um prazer à parte, principalmente se a companhia tivesse uma bunda como a de Ros.

 

\- Aposto que vai demorar um pouco para sentar confortavelmente depois dessa. – Theon disse, uma das mãos vindo repousar atrás de sua cabeça. Ao seu lado, Ros pareceu se espreguiçar como um gato tomando Sol.

 

\- Hmmm. Você ficaria impressionado com a minha resistência.  – seu tom saíra levemente rouco, sem dúvida pelo fato dela ter começado doando-lhe prazer pela boca. Sua disposição, no entanto, parecia intacta: saindo da cama como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela cruzara o curto espaço do quarto até a mesa decrépita que fazia vezes de penteadeira, sentando-se num banco igualmente carcomido.

 

 – Imagino que estavam certos então, para você aparecer tão de repente depois de tanto tempo. – Ros continuou enquanto passava os dedos nos grossos cabelos cor de cobre, que brilhavam mesmo com a pouca luz. - A comitiva real já foi embora.

 

Theon se ajeitou nos travesseiros. O tom dela parecia focado demais nos sulistas e ferira seu orgulho – não que ele divulgaria o fato. Ele devia tê-la feito trabalhar mais, para que soubesse do que os homens de ferro eram realmente capazes. Ele faria exatamente isso, se conseguisse levantar o membro ou se a hora de voltar não estivesse próxima. Apesar dos lençóis relativamente confortáveis, precisava de um quarto mais quente que aquele se quisesse aguentar as sessões de treino de sor Rodrik.

 

Estralando o pescoço, Theon também escorreu para fora da cama, procurando pelas ceroulas. Tinha quase certeza de que as havia jogado ao pé do colchão enquanto se despiam, mas aparentemente se enganara. Achou-as não muito longe de Ros, de modo que ao vestí-las ele se dobrou bem próximo a ela.

 

– Sentiu falta do meu pau ou do meu dinheiro? – o rapaz sussurrara no ouvido feminino. Quanto terminara de atar os nós da roupa, passou os braços sobre ela, prendendo-a no espaço entre o torso masculino e a mesa-tornada-penteadeira.

 

Do reflexo feito pelo espelho de metal polido foi possível ver Ros lançar um sorriso preguiçoso antes de se voltar para ele.

 

\- Você não é o único lorde que eu atendo, sabia? – e depois, mirando novamente para a própria imagem - Bom, se servir de consolo, ou o único de Winterfell.

 

O rapaz cerrou os olhos e agarrou a massa de cabelo da nuca dela. Daquela distância os fios pareciam mais escuros, quase acajus. Ou talvez fossem apenas as sombras do quarto. Tanto fazia.

 

\- Eu não sou de Winterfell. – Saíra da sua língua como o estalar de um chicote. Theon _estava_ em Winterfell. Era diferente. – Eu sou um Greyjoy das Ilhas de Ferro, onde meu pai já foi rei. – ele agarrou as madeixas, enrolando-as como uma única rédea. Ross chiou, expondo o pescoço branco cheio de sardas. – Eu devia te ensinar uma lição para que não esquecesse – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, mordiscando a carne próxima. De fato, ele deveria, mas a curiosidade do rapaz havia sido despertada. - Pequeno Robbie não aguenta seu tranco? – perguntou bem humorado. Ele podia imaginar Robb, vermelho como um pimentão, tentando agir decentemente com um bando de rameiras, como a senhora sua mãe muito provavelmente o ensinara a se portar diante de moças. Seria uma visão engraçada de se ver.

 

Ros não perdeu tempo e tentou balançar a cabeça para longe dele. Theon não deixou. Uma das mãos dela voou para a coxa masculina, as unhas se enterrando na carne. Quase fora o suficiente para que o pinto dele desse um espasmo de interesse.

 

\- Pequeno Robbie deve ter aparecido aqui, no máximo, duas vezes desde que você o trouxe. – Ros deu mais um solavanco, tentando de livrar os cabelos. Theon apertou ainda mais o punho, puxando para o lado com força.  Ela gemeu. Ótimo. - Posso não ter reparado. Tem sido dias ocupados com tanto sangue novo por aqui. Ou simplesmente não é coisa de Stark.

 

Ela falava como se estivesse fazendo sala para uma horda de lordes num castelo ao invés de abrir as pernas para o primeiro que pagasse. Puta convencida.

 

\- Coisa de Stark, certo. – Theon disse com a voz escorrendo ironia, mordiscando a orelha de Ros – Se você excluir a bastarda.

 

Ela soltou uma pequena arfada e procurou beliscar com mais força a perna dele.

 

\- É, tem ela. Porém, ninguém viu Lorde Stark cedendo aos prazeres da carne desde que ele a trouxe. E dizem que é uma perfeita dama.

 

Ele resfolegou, arqueando as costas de humor. A prostituta aproveitou a brecha e o empurrou com força, sacudindo a cabeça até livrar os cachos das mãos do rapaz. O corpo masculino ainda bloqueava sua saída, então ela se virou para ele, sentando-se sobre mesa. A madeira soltou um grunhido infeliz, mas o móvel se manteve ereto.

 

Theon tentou alcançá-la, mas Ros o parou com um joelho bem posicionado entre as suas pernas. Sorrindo como quem matou dois pássaros com uma cajadada, ela começou a massageá-lo por cima da roupa de baixo.  

 

_Há. Fale sobre múltiplos talentos._

 

\- Então? – Ros perguntou, subindo e descendo a pele macia da coxa contra sua virilha coberta. A área ainda estava sensível, mas não era de todo ruim. – ela é?

 

Theon grunhiu. Primeiro lordes do Sul. Agora, _Snow_.

 

Ele tentou avançar, para Ros fazer um movimento rápido que quase pareceu uma joelhada no meio das bolas. Ele silvou em aflição e deu um pulo (pequeno) para trás. Desistindo de vez, pôs-se a procurar o resto das roupas.  – Desde quando bastardas são damas? Aquela lá é uma entojadinha que acha que é melhor que os outros, mesmo cheirando a cavalos boa parte do tempo.

 

Passando a cabeça pela túnica, ele pode ouvir Ros continuando a falar.

 

\- De todo jeito, viver no castelo dever ser confortável.

 

Ele voltou metade do torso na sua direção, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Quê diabos ela queria dizer com aquilo!?

 

\- Até demais. – se o tom de Theon saiu um tanto parecido com uma cuspida, Ros não comentou. Ao invés, ela estreitou os olhos, cantarolou.

 

\- Com ciúme?

 

Theon parou de vestir as calças, uma onda de raiva subindo por seu corpo ao perceber do que aquilo se tratava. Ela o estava provocando.

 

\- Sabe, você devia usar essa boca para coisas mais úteis, como chupar meu pau.

 

Ela deu um miado insolente, os braços esticando, meio para arrumar os cabelos, meio para se espreguiçar novamente. Fios acabaram empilhados atrás da cabeça de tal forma que, por um minuto, eles pareceram curtos como os de um garoto.

 

\- De novo? Isso vai ser extra. – ela ronronou, estufando o peito. Ros tinha um incrível par de tetas.

 

\- Eu não quero pagar. – ele respondeu, jogando o gibão aberto sobre os ombros.

 

Ros encolheu os braços, voz alta e clara como um sino:

 

\- Então eu não vou te chupar.

 

_Veremos._

 

Theon deu meia volta rapidamente e em três longas passadas ficara próximo o suficiente para circundar a cintura de Ros com uma passada certeira.  Quando ela fez um débil esforço para afastá-lo, o rapaz a trouxe mais para junto do peito.

 

\- Ora, não foi você que disse que estava ocupada? Aposto que tem essa boceta cheia de ouro do sul para se importar com a moeda que lhe dou.  

 

\- Não é só ouro, você sabe. Há seda e linho. Lenços bonitos, pedras pequenas. Um me deu até doces de Dorne -

 

Tudo tralha que não valeria nada em Pyke, onde o preço de tudo era medido pelo ferro. Theon continuou a apertá-la, e Ros continuou a tagarelar sobre o Sul e seus lordes. Aquilo o irritou sem precedentes.

 

\- Cale a boca, sim?

 

O sorriso debochado no sorriso de Ros continuou e ele a girou e lançou-a no colchão, para então abaixar novamente as calças e penetrá-la por trás. No entanto, a sensação de troça ainda deixava um retrogosto em sua língua, fazendo-o se movimentar mais vigorosamente até se satisfazer pela segunda vez. Acabando, ele nada disse, apenas lançando as moedas para a prostituta e dando uma última olhada em seus cabelos. Ainda brilhavam mais vermelhos do que realmente eram.

 

Lá fora, a claridade lamacenta da manhã já se via no horizonte, o que o fez praguejar e aumentar o passo do corcel. Cassel se erguia antes dos galos, sem chance não encontra-lo no pátio e evitar uma ralhada e a promessa de um treinamento pesado como punição. Grunhindo, Theon agarrou o odre atado na sela e deu duas goladas grandes. Cedo demais para estar sóbrio.

 

Dito e feito. A primeira visão que tivera ao contornar o pátio fora o velho e suas suíças brancas, voz ressonando em reprovação por uma eternidade até que o rapaz fosse dispensado para guardar o cavalo e enfiar algo na barriga antes que passasse mal no treino. Como se Theon fosse tão fraco assim para álcool para começar.

 

Oh, bem. Malfeito feito. Já fora repreendido, não pioraria muito se fosse trocar de roupa e tirar um pouco o cheiro de sexo do corpo antes de acatar as ordens. Além, daria um tempo de o fraco sol aquecer um pouco do pátio. As noites e as manhãs em Winterfell sempre pareciam anular todo o calor do mundo, pouca importando o suposto aquecimento do castelo.

 

O tempo de subir, se lavar com um pano embebido em água fria, se trocar e descer para o Grande Salão fora suficiente para que não estivesse totalmente vazio: Snow falava pausadamente com o fedelho Rickon, parecendo negociar para que a criança comesse algo. A bastarda prendera o cabelo escuro numa trança jogada sobre o ombro, o pescoço se curvando suavemente para se dirigir à criança.

 

Theon se aproximou. Ele podia não ter usado o melhor vocabulário de todos, mas realmente fora sincero com Robb: Snow não era de se jogar fora. Talvez muito magrela em comparação às fortes mulheres de ferro, mas seus seios eram arrebitados e seus quadris largos, visíveis mesmo com a merda do sobrevestido cinza que costumava usar. Seus lábios, no entanto, eram sua melhor característica, feitos para satisfazer um homem. Obviamente não seria a mesma coisa que desposar Sansa, que seria muito mais condizente com sua posição social, mas não ficaria de todo ofendido de se casar com ela; ou melhor, pular a parte do matrimônio e tê-la em sua cama.

 

Isto é, se Snow não fosse tão presunçosa e achasse realmente que tinha de reproduzir o senso de honra dos Stark quando não era mais nada que uma bastarda reconhecida. Sério, ela não estava compensando nada bancando a donzela.

 

Como estava fazendo agora, lançando- lhe um olhar enviesado enquanto ele se sentava e puxava uma porção de arenques para perto.

 

\- O que foi?

 

Ela torceu o nariz, fechando a carranca. Ah, claro, não podíamos esquecer a personalidade agradabilíssima da morena.

 

\- Você estava em Wintertown.

 

\- Sim, no puteiro. E foi sensacional.

 

\- O Robb vai no puteiro também? – o pirralhinho Rickon perguntou com a boca cheia de frutas cozidas. Provavelmente amoras ou algo do tipo, pois o sumo vermelho manchava seus dentes, como se comendo da carne da presa. Animalzinho. Mas a pergunta era válida, a despeito da cara  exasperada que Lyarra fizera.

 

\- Lógico -

 

\- Que não, Rickon! – interrompeu Snow, suas bochechas manchadas de rosa. Ela forçou um sorriso e retomou num tom mais ameno - Ei, se que você terminou, que tal você visitar Cão no Bosque Sagrado? Vou só aprontar as coisas e já te busco.

 

Não foi preciso que a garota dissesse outra palavra, o menino saiu em disparada porta afora, boca cheia de sangue falso e tudo mais. Assim que passara pela porta, Snow se voltou para Theon, ainda corada:

 

 - Você não precisava falar aquilo! – ela exclamou, azeda.

 

O rapaz deu uma golada da sua cerveja, dando os ombros.

 

\- Por que? Você mima demais o pestinha. Se ele já tem idade para ouvir aquela conversa de sentença e espada do seu pai, o que tem demais saber como um homem se alivia?

 

A bastarda cerrou ainda mais o cenho, se era possível.

 

\- Cuidado com a careta, Snow. A cara de gárgula está pesada. Vai ficar com pé de galinha.

 

\- Tem muita coisa para você olhar ao invés dos que meus pés de galinha, Theon. – O nascido do ferro sorriu com o fato dela não perceber o que falara. Provocar Lyarra era _tão fácil_ às vezes.

 

\- É um convite? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas subjetivamente.

 

O rosa no rosto dela passou para vermelho-berrante.

 

\- Não foi - Não é – Ugh! – a morena grunhiu em descontentamento e sacudiu a cabeça – Cale a boca! Não é isso que eu preciso falar com você, pervertido!

 

\- Percebi, senão não teria mandado Rickon embora. Por falar nisso, ele vai libertar aquele demônio que é a aberração dele-

 

\- Ele não vai!

 

\- Ho, espere e veja, Snow. De qualquer forma: Você. Ainda aqui. Vai.  

 

Lyarra pausou, pegando uma casca de pão que estava em seu prato, esmigalhando-a entre os dedos. Havia um pequeno bico se formando em seus lábios, o que a fez ficar estranhamente parecida com Robb. Confie em carrancas mal humoradas para denunciar sangue Stark.

 

\- Desembucha, Snow.

 

\- É sobre Robb.

 

Foi então que ele percebera o prato à esquerda de Snow, desjejum meio comido e bebida por terminar. Há dias ele via Robb zanzando para cima e para baixo na fortaleza, sem parar um segundo e ignorando tudo, inclusive Theon, supostamente seu melhor amigo. Tão certinho, perfeito lordezinho. E a senhora Stark ainda velando o corpo aleijado de Bran.

 

\- É, eu notei. – Theon traçou o dedo pela borda do canecão. – Mas até aí, nada de novo. Você sabe que como ele é.

 

\- Sim, mas não é bom. Ele se preocupa demais –

 

\- Essa é ótima, vindo de você. – Contudo, ele não podia deixar de concordar um pouco com ela. - Mas sei o que quer dizer.

 

\- Eu consigo pegar algum trabalho de contabilidade. É economia doméstica, de verdade, e Rickon às vezes...-

 

\- Eu não tomo conta do Rickon. Nem à paulada.

 

\- Você não pode dizer isso. É só um menino pequeno!

 

\- Posso e estou. Não sou ama de leite. Seu meio-irmão, seu trabalho, mulher.

 

\- Eu nem disse nada!

 

\- E eu já estou cortando. Não.

 

\- Está bem. – ela revirou os olhos. – Nem ia sugeri nada. – ela murmurou.

 

\- Bem, eu farei uma sugestão. – Theon se acomodou melhor no banco, analisando criticamente o fundo da caneca de cerveja escura. – Levarei Robb para cavalgar mais tarde.

Lyarra assentiu, sua expressão suavizando.

 

\- Se for perto do ocaso, posso ir com vocês.

 

\- Ah, não.

 

E lá ia ela fechando a cara de novo.

 

\- Por que não? Eu monto melhor que vocês dois juntos!

 

Theon abandonou de vez sua bebida e pegou uma maçã próxima, mordendo-a com gosto.

 

\- Primeiro, eu não vou me dignar a responder esse seu comentário esdrúxulo. – ele disse entre uma dentada e outra - Segundo, porque eu vou levá-lo no puteiro.

 

\- THEON!

 

\- O que é? Ele está mais tenso que uma corda de arco! Quinze minutos com alguém o chupando e ele volta novo em folha.

 

A garota o olhou por um segundo, incrédula. E então soltou um som exasperado, apertando a ponta do nariz entre um o polegar e o indicador.

 

\- Por que eu achei que pedir sua ajuda ia prestar!?

 

\- Ah, vamos. Eu estou sendo realista aqui. Ele tem dezessete e o máximo de interação que ele tem com uma mulher é você, a irmã dele. Um homem tem _necessidades_. – Theon rebateu, irritado por ter que estar explicando algo tão óbvio. Ele poderia ter convencido Robb a ir outras inúmeras vezes, se a garota também não os seguisse como uma sombra. Não era à toa que a selvagem da Arya fazia o mesmo. - Sério, Snow. Sua mãe provavelmente foi uma puta, você não deveria ser tão fresca sobre isso.

 

\- Minha mãe não foi puta!

 

\- Deuses, vocês começaram logo cedo !?

 

A coloração que incendiava as bochechas de Snow apagou-se e ela mordeu os lábios, claramente apreensiva sobre qual parte do diálogo fora ouvido. Uma besteira, francamente: bastava ver a postura do ruivo para saber que não havia nada em seu rosto além da costumeira exasperação por presenciar mas uma das discussões entre o nascido do ferro e a bastarda (não que a culpa fosse de Theon).

 

\- Achei que tivesse ido falar com Meistre Luwin. – Lyarra perguntou quase displicentemente, e foi a vez de Theon ficar impaciente ao ver como ela evitava mirar Robb nos olhos. Gênia. Ao menos Robb escolhera não notar.

 

\- Eu falei. E depois fui para o pátio. Sor Rodrik me pediu para ver onde Theon havia se enfiado. – Robb parecia extremamente alerta para alguém que madrugara. Inferno, Stark provavelmente levantara com as galinhas, se lavara, quebrara o jejum e fizera não-sei-lá-quantas coisas de lorde até ir encontra-los. Maldito perfeccionista. - Você vem também? – o rapaz se voltou para a meia irmã.

 

Lyarra assentiu, pegando o arco e aljava que estavam ao seu lado no banco.

 

\- Vou. Praticarei um pouco e acho que Rickon já consegue ficar em posição.

 

 _E lá vamos nós,_ pensou Theon, _Ela vai arrancar o olho de alguém algum dia por não saber o próprio lugar._

 

\- Você devia deixar isso para alguém que sabe atirar direito.

 

Ele pode sentir o olhar penetrante de Snow lhe lançando farpas.

 

\- Eu sei atirar! Se eu conseguisse praticar o mesmo tanto que você, Theon, seria ainda melhor.

 

\- AHAM. – e antes que conseguisse completar sua tirada, Robb interveio:

 

\- Eu acho melhor pegarmos o Rickon, então. Eu o vi entrando no Bosque atrás de Cão e não sair. Melhor ver se ele não conseguiu se enfiar, de roupa e lobo, dentro de uma das piscinas.

 

Foi a deixa certa, pois a morena se levantou rapidamente.

 

\- Eu vou. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. - e partiu pela porta. Depois do próprio mestre, o monstro negro de Rickon parecia (levemente, muito levemente) menos agressivo com a bastarda. Que ela fosse.

 

Theon continuou a mastigar sua fruta, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo. No entanto, se antes sentia o comichão de olhos cinzentos o encarando, agora definitivamente sentia orbes azuis queimando-se as maçãs do rosto. Robb o encarava, uma das sobrancelhas grossas levantadas como que dizendo “você precisava provocar !?”.

 

Theon se sentiu levemente ofendido.

 

\- Não é minha culpa. Ela que começou.

 

Robb soltou um muxoxo, revirando os olhos e se voltando para a porta.

 

\- Vamos logo. Essa sua enrolação irritou Sor Rodrik. Ele vai nos fazer pastar. – ele resmungou baixo, sem parar de andar. Theon deu uma última dentada em sua maçã e pôs a seguir o rapaz mais novo.

 

Agora lado a lado, o mais velho conseguia ver o aspecto macilento da pele do ruivo, bem como as grossas marcas escuras debaixo dos olhos. Lordezinho perfeito, cuidando da casa e sem dúvida brincando de casinha com Lyarra e Rickon toda noite...Pensando bem, ele não se lembrava da última vez que Robb havia saído da fortaleza...Snow talvez tivesse razão em se preocupar.

 

\- Você está um trapo, e era eu que estava na gandaia até agora pouco. – Theon comentou, a sinceridade permeando seu tom para variar - Pelo menos dormiu?

 

Robb estralou o pescoço com um aflitivo CRECK. O rapa soltou um chiado de incômodo, a mão voando para onde garganta encontrava ombro, pressionando o local.

 

\- Normal.

 

\- Meu cú. – O nascido do ferro rebateu tão rápido que Robb o olhou surpreso. Oh, bem. Já que estavam ali, não havia razão para rodeios - Snow veio pedir minha ajuda, para ver o quão “normal” você está.

 

Robb contraiu-se como se tivesse levado um tapa na nuca.

 

\- Ela veio? – Theon acenou afirmativamente. – Merda. É apenas- muita coisa de uma só vez.

 

\- Eu te conto o que você precisa. Sair. Beber. Fazer algo que não seja dentro do castelo.

 

Quando saíram do Grande Salão, uma gelada rajada de vento passara por eles, fazendo Theon cruzar os braços para se proteger. Maldito clima nortenho. Ao seu lado, as bochechas de Robb tinham adquirido um sutil tom rosado apesar de não parecer se dar conta do frio.  

 

\- Theon, eu não sei... – o rapaz começou. _Oh, Deus Afogado, dê-me paciência com os Starks puritanos_.

 

\- Nós vamos para a taverna, e depois voltamos. Simples assim. – Theon explicou calmamente, propositalmente omitindo que no meio do caminho eles casualmente fariam uma visita casual a Ros ou alguma outra amiga dela.

 

\- Oh, bem... você acha que a Lya-?

 

\- Desgrudem um pouco, sete infernos! – Theon exclamou enquanto ladeavam o Septo. Ele podia entender Robb e Lya grudados pelo quadril quando eram pequenos, mas agora era realmente ridículo.  Entre a mãe e a irmã, parecia não haver esperança para Robb. A menos que... – Você quer realmente quer levar sua irmã de dez e sete, donzela - _até onde é divulgado_ , pensou perverso – numa taverna cheia de bêbados?

 

Aquilo fez o ruivo pausar no ato. Na mosca.

 

\- Muito bem, você tem um ponto. Preciso ter como minha mãe novamente ainda hoje. Depois nós iremos.

 

O brado de Sor Rodrik rebentou no ar assim que puseram os pés no pátio. Theon, no entanto, não pode deixar de sorrir em vitória.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ter com a senhora Stark” era o eufemismo que Robb atualmente vinha usando para descrever o ato de tentar convencer a mãe a sair de perto do filho caído. Com a demora, Theon realmente esperava que a discussão tivesse sido mais do que um pedido polido a cair em ouvidos surdos por pesar.

 

Decidindo por fim adiantar as coisas, ele rumou para os estábulos para ajeitar os cavalos. No meio do caminho, no entanto, encontrara Snow, capa debruada de pele de coelho abraçando os ombros, olhar fixo na direção das janelas, tal qual um dos lobos gigantes.

 

\- Você os está guardando como um cachorro agora? Pensei que os lobos serviam para isso.

 

Lyarra respondeu com uma carranca:

 

\- Você simplesmente não consegue, não é? – e saiu em direção à biblioteca. _De novo. Gostaria de saber o que ela sempre esquece lá para ter que voltar toda hora._

 

A moça dera apenas alguns passos antes que, como que conjurado de não sei de onde, o lobo cinzento-com-manchas-castanhas aparecer ao seu lado, a cabeça peluda passando pelas pontas dos dedos femininos. Seus olhos amarelos fitaram Theon por um segundo antes de regressar a sua vigília; caminhando para longe dos humanos e contornando a torre da Grande Fortaleza. Ao longe, seus irmãos presos uivavam como assombrações.

 

O rapaz se forçou não levantar a mão para abaixar cabelos arrepiados em sua nuca. Aqueles animais eram feras selvagens que não deveriam ser confundidas com cachorros. Havia um limite no quanto aguentariam serem ensinados truques e em como deviam defecar fora, e ele pararia exatamente quando o instinto demandasse, suas verdadeiras naturezas viessem à tona, seja dilacerando uma ovelha, um cavalo... Ou uma pessoa. 

 

Os filhos de Lorde Eddard, no entanto, pareciam alheios a esse fato - até mesmo Sansa que era cheia das frescuras abraçava sua loba como se ela não fosse mais do que um cão de colo; até mesmo a bastarda, que nem Stark era direito.

 

Um leve incômodo e uma sensação de desencaixe se instalaram no estômago do nascido do ferro, o que o deixou irritado sem precedentes. Pisando duro, ele deu meia-volta e continuou pelo outro lado. Não sentia vontade alguma de estar perto de Lyarra naquele momento, e obviamente a garota sentia o mesmo.

 

Os estábulos estavam vazios por aqueles dias e ainda não havia sido nomeado ninguém para o posto de Mestre dos Cavalos. Dando os ombros, o rapaz separou duas das selas relativamente novas e começou a prepará-las para amarrar o palafrém e o marchador que Robb e ele usavam sempre. Pausou o trabalho quando sentiu o cheiro de fumaça no ar.

 

\- FOGO! FOGO! ACUDAM! – gritos foram ouvidos a oeste.

 

Theon largou as selas onde estavam, praguejando todos os palavrões que conseguia pensar. A oeste só tinha a biblioteca para queimar. E Snow lá dentro, aquela bastarda cabeçuda.

 

Robb ia ficar furioso.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, gente. Um desabafinho rápido, que eu preciso tirar do meu sitema:
> 
> Comecei esta história para retomar um hobbie, ter um projeto que não envolvesse trabalho e melhorar a minha escrita.
> 
> A despeito da comunidade em pt no AO3 ser relativamente pequena, escolhi primeiro postar na minha lingua mãe pq, bem, é a minha lingua mãe. A gente já usa o inglês para tanta coisa; é bom lembrar que português é tão rico para produzir histórias como qualquer outro idioma. E é tão importante usarmos aquilo que é nosso. 
> 
> Mas, é um pouquinho frustrante fazer esse esforço todo (pq escrevo pensando toda hora em formas equivalentes entre inglês e português) e o feedback da sua língua de origem ser baixo ou inexistente. E não estou falando que essencialmente quero elogios (mas tb atire a primeira pedra quem nunca quis receber um), mas apontar o que está funcionando ou não na história é importante para que possamos melhorar. E pior que perder assinaturas/favoritos sem saber a razão é o silêncio, já que ele é ambivalente demais para que vc consiga traçar uma avaliação do que se produziu.
> 
> Não precisa ser essa aqui em particular, mas gostou ou não gostou da fic e ela é na sua língua? Deixa um recadinho, nem que seja pra fazer uma crítica - construtiva e na base do amor e do esquindô. Ajuda a quem escreve a se sentir motivado.
> 
> Beijinhos.


	11. Lyarra V

 

 

_Ela precisava sair dali de algum jeito._

 

_Seus irmãos também sentiam o mesmo impulso, mas não na mesma intensidade, nunca a mesma intensidade. Para eles não era igual, não é?_

 

_O solo abaixo de si acomodava seus movimentos um tanto frenéticos, o ressoar de folhas e o cheiro de matéria morta subiam como fumaça do chão, mas eles eram familiares, eram casa. Em algum lugar distante, não havia esse solo, nem os mesmos cheiros. Dessa terra estrangeira além-tudo, podia sentir a aflição eriçando seu cangote; a sensação raivosa na ponta do estômago, fazendo borbulhar de dentro dela um uivo que subia fervente em sua garganta e espirrava como um jorro de sangue para o ar frio. Sentia medo, mas mais forte que isso, sentia pesar._

 

_Duas irmãs. Uma perdida, a outra, morta._

 

Lyarra pulou da cama como se o colchão estivesse cheio de cobras. Algo se quebrara à sua direita, mas ela não se virara, concentrada demais no súbito pânico por sentir o ar não passar por suas vias. Tentando ter ao menos uma golada de ar, ela se envergara e forçara uma tosse, tentando desalojar o que é que estivesse dentro dela. Doía, mas não parara até uma bolota verde e marrom de muco saísse pela sua boca, depois outra e mais outra, até conseguisse resfolegar e, enfim, aspirar um pouco de ar.

 

Passado o momento, ela pendera para o lado e aterrissara nos lençóis embolados, respiração arfante, peito chiante e o coração prestar a sair pela boca. Ela ainda podia sentir o suor frio descendo pelas têmporas como lágrimas escapadas do próprio corpo. Ao longe, os lobos uivavam.

 

Fora um sonho – mais um. Estava na pele de um lobo e sofrendo por isso. E se ela não estivesse agora tremendo por conta do atual estado de sua saúde, estaria provavelmente tendo arrepios pelas invenções que seu cérebro conjurara.

 

Resistindo ao impulso de se encolher (e por pressão demais no diafragma), ela grunhiu, levando as mãos até o rosto. Queria esfregar o que vira dos olhos como se fosse parte do sono.

 

No entanto, o gesto apenas provocou uma pontada de dor em suas palmas. Havia grossas faixas de tecido em suas mãos, circundando punhos a ponta dos dedos. O unguento ainda cheirava de forma pungente e a formigação fazia parecer que a pele ainda ardia. Ela tinha certeza que podia sentir as bolhas se formando e estourando. O metal quente deveria ter queimado boa parte da carne, no entanto apenas comera as camadas de couro da pele. Do jeito que estava e se Lyarra cuidasse bem do ferimento, só ficariam cicatrizes para contar a história. Mesma coisa para o supercílio. Só o tempo poderia dizer como sua garganta e pulmões ficariam.

 

Meistre Luwin dissera que tivera sorte, com Theon arrebentando uma das janelas da biblioteca para tirá-la de lá machucada, queimada, intoxicada e desmaiada, mas viva. A coronhada que levara abrira-lhe a sobrancelha e precisara de pontos; as mãos, as mãos foram queimadas quando tentara forçar a maçaneta de ferro aberta e estavam enfaixadas; e ficara tempo suficiente em contato com a fumaça e calor para também para fazer um estrago interno.

 

 Se isso era sorte, Lyarra não queria pensar no que o meistre entendia como azar.

 

 _Mercadoria estragada_ , uma voz traiçoeira soou em seus pensamentos, _Me pergunto se algum pretendente desistiria se escrevesse ao papai contando das sequelas do acidente_. 

 

Ela fechou os punhos rapidamente, o aumento de dor lhe servindo como punição. Não deveria pensar daquela maneira.

 

O som de passos apressados foi ouvido e ela se ergueu, ficando sentada na cama. Robb entrara como um estouro de boiada, seguindo por Meistre Luwin e uma pálida Beth Cassel. Fora só então que Lya notara a bacia de louça estilhaçada no chão. Ao lado, completando a bagunça, estavam as expectoradas de catarro que ela soltara. Aquilo fez uma pontada de incômodo subir pela moça, que não melhorou quando sentiu o irmão se aproximar.

 

\- O que está sentindo? – ele perguntou urgentemente. Robb apenas usava uma túnica branca e culotes, sem gibão e nem espada. Lya ponderou o quão tarde ou o quão cedo era para que estivesse assim.

 

Uma rajada de vento atravessou da janela para o quarto, entrando pela fina camisola que Lya usava. Estava escuro, mas havia pássaros lá fora. Muito cedo, então.

 

\- Frio.

 

Robb assentiu e fez movimentos para cobri-la com as peles da cama, porém foi parado por um dos braços de Luwin.

 

O cinzento meistre então se aproximou e pediu para que ela segurasse a frente da camisa de dormir. Lyarra aquiesceu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e tentando não se mexer quando Luwin despiu suas costas, nem mesmo quando ela sentiu o chifre oco que ele produzira de dentro das mangas para escutar sua respiração. Quando inspirou e expirou como lhe era mandado, a garota pode ouvir mais um chiado baixo.

 

\- Muito bem. – murmurou Luwin, cobrindo-a novamente e fazendo menção para que ela se ajeitasse novamente nos travesseiros empilhados na cabeceira. Eram tantos que Lya ficava mais sentada que deitada. – Nada fora do esperado. O maior problema ainda é manter o quarto ventilado e com ar fresco sem que você pegue uma pneumonia no processo, Lyarra. Deu um baita susto em Beth.

 

Lya puxou as pelagens até o meio do peito.

 

\- Desculpe. Foi só... Terrores noturnos, eu acho. – a voz de Lya estava rouca e pareia areia, sua textura arranhando as mucosas ainda sensíveis. A vergonha que sentira por ter provocado tamanha comoção pela merda dum pesadelo, como se ema fosse uma garotinha, apenas adicionava mais um sabor amargo em sua língua.

 

Robb sentou-se ao seu lado, alerta.

 

\- Lembrou-se de mais alguma coisa?

 

Ela negou com a cabeça.

 

\- Não, nada.

 

Quando acordara a primeira vez desde o incêndio, há dias, sua cabeça parecia cheia de lã crua, as lembranças todas misturadas. Na medida em que ia se recuperando, recordou da luta com o homem desconhecido, em como ela mordera - lhe a mão que ele tentara amordaçá-la; lembrava-se de como ele a arremessara contra a parede de pedra, bem como quando ele a largara no chão, tonta e semiconsciente, para morrer no meio do fogo. Quando se erguera, tentara sair para apenas ser queimada, naquele ponto a fumaça tão intensa que lhe cegava e a impedia de respirar. A última lembrança que tivera, antes de desmaiar de vez fora o som de vidro se quebrando.

 

Depois, foram apenas espaços de tempo indefinido, nos quais um leve despertar vinha intercalado com sonos regados a leite de papoula até que começasse a conseguir falar: pouco, mas o suficiente para contar o que sucedera.

 

\- Deixe-a descansar, meu senhor.  – Luwin murmurada com certa impaciência para Robb.

 

Robb voltara-se para o ele com um tom direto, que não admitia concessão. Ele estava usando sua voz de lorde com _meistre Luwin_ , e Lya por um segundo se espantou como o outro não tirara uma palmatória para dar uma chamada no mais novo pela insolência.

 

\- Eu irei, não se preocupe, meistre. Mas agora que minha irmã acordou, penso que ela precisa ficar a par das... Circunstâncias.

 

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras agourentas, o espanto deu lugar à apreensão. Tanto que fez com que as mãos enfaixadas dela buscassem as dele sobre os cobertores, entrelaçando os dedos.  – O que está acontecendo?

 

Robb a encarou, olhos desbotados num azul acinzentado:

 

\- Minha mãe foi para Porto Real. – e o que caiu da boca do rapaz em seguida foi um conto tão fantástico como os da Velha Ama, cheia de intrigas da corte e com um garotinho de bode expiratório como resultado final. Ou talvez, ou talvez apenas o primeiro.  

 

Mas antes disso...

 

\- Bran? – ela viu a sombra no cenho de Robb se levantar um pouco.

 

\- Ele acordou. Ontem de tarde, na verdade.

 

Só os deuses poderiam dizer quem foi mais rápido: Lyarra ao pular para fora da cama ou Robb a segurando pela cintura. Meistre Luwin foi de encontro dos dois, também tentando segurá-la.

 

\- Lya, calma! – o garoto exclamou, desviando o rosto quando ela tentara afastá-lo com um empurrão.

 

\- Basta, Lyarra, você deve ficar de repouso.

 

Ela podia sentir a tosse subindo como uma ânsia de vômito, mas colou os lábios. Lyarra estava cansada de ficar dias sem fim entre cochilar e poções e emplastros. E Bran!

 

Robb a largou assim que sentiu os espasmos passando por suas costas, olhos largos com medo dele mesmo ter provocado o acesso. Meistre Luwin, por outro lado, não perdera tempo e a empurrara para os travesseiros, segurando Lya pelos braços.

 

\- Me ouça, menina! Você deve ficar de repouso até que seus pulmões consigam funcionar normalmente. Se continuar com essa baboseira, lhe amarrarei na cama até que esteja recuperada.

 

O embaraço de Lya com a situação toda apenas piorou. Ela parou de resistir, o corpo progressivamente parando de convulsionar com a crise de tosse segurada.

 

Sua expressão pareceu trair sua mal dada submissão, pois Robb continuou a encará-la:

 

\- Você não desistiu. – Não era uma pergunta.

 

Lya cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. No mesmo tom, Robb continuou:

 

\- E você vai tentar sair daqui, mesmo que eu coloque meia dúzia de guardas na porta.

 

Ela ponderou por um minuto. Sendo encarada diretamente pelo meistre e pelo irmão, não adiantava mentir - até por que Lyarra era uma horrível mentirosa.  Assentiu.

 

\- ‘Tá bem. - Seu irmão estreitou os olhos e então se virou para o meistre. – O senhor poderia , por favor, apanhar os livros de conta no meu quarto? Farei companhia à minha irmã até ela descansar.

 

Lyarra se retesou.

 

\- Eu não sou criança!

 

\- Se você pode ser teimosa, eu também serei! – ele rebateu. Sua próxima fala , contudo, fora mais suave. – Nem é dia claro, Lya. Eu mesmo a levo até Bran, prometo. Mais tarde. Agora tente voltar a dormir.

 

\- E se eu não conseguir? – ela rebateu, meio em desafio, meio em inquietação. Não queria dormir simplesmente porque lhe haviam mandado e, de todo jeito, o prospecto de dormir não parecia não animador se fosse para reviver os estranhos sonhos que tinha.

 

\- Ah. – meistre Luwin produziu de dentro das vestes um pequeno recipiente de vidro, depositando-a numa mesa próxima. – essa poção lhe servirá para um repouso sem sonhos, caso eles ainda a perturbem. Uma pequena dose será suficiente no seu caso, Lyarra. Beth, por favor, traga um copo de água aqui.

 

Beth Cassell, que havia limpado nojeira toda com um largo trapo, saiu do canto que estava para contornar a bacia espatifada até o jarro que Lya usava para se lavar. Ela encheu um pequeno cálice com o que parecia ser água fresca e o trouxe de volta para o Meistre, que por sua vez acrescentou algumas gotas do frasco.

 

\- Aqui. – ele disse, passando para a moça acamada – Isso lhe fará dormir por algumas horas a mais. O suficiente para que consiga descansar adequadamente.

 

Com isso, Meistre Luwin meneou a cabeça para os irmãos e saiu pela porta a fim de atender o pedido de Robb, Beth logo atrás.

 

Quando sozinhos, os olhos de Robb a fitaram com expectativa.

 

\- O quê? – ela exclamou – Eu irei beber.

 

\- Claro. Não se incomode comigo, eu só vou ficar aqui esperando você fazê-lo.

 

Lya revirou os olhos.

 

\- Você é insuportável, sabia? Vamos, Robb. Preciso ver Bran. E o castelo, e Fantasma...Preciso sair daqui.

 

As sobrancelhas dele caíram e ele se aproximou mais dela na cama. Seus dedos ainda estavam enlaçados com os dela.

 

\- Eu sei, mas você descansar para ficar boa. – Robb esfregou a testa com a mão livre, exasperado. - Deuses, Lya, você podia ter morrido queimada se Theon não soubesse que você estava na biblioteca...

 

Ele parecia tão abatido com a ideia que Lya sentiu toda a rebeldia sair voando pela janela. Pela terceira vez, vergonha esfriou seu estômago.

 

\- Sinto muito. – ela murmurou dentro do caneco d’água.

 

\- Não é sua culpa. – ele assegurou, depositando uma das mãos no ombro de Lyarra. Quando a garota levantou um pouco a cabeça, Robb descansou a testa dele na dela. – só...Te ver esses dias, prostrada...foi horrível. Por favor, fique boa logo e eu prometo que saímos para onde quiser: a Mata de Lobos, Wintertown, a Muralha, _Dorne_. Você escolhe.

 

Lya deu uma pequena resfolegada. Podia ser tosse, riso, ou um pouco dos dois.

 

\- Bobo. – ela sussurrou, se afastando o suficiente dele para levar a água até os lábios. O gosto das ervas era amargo e diluído, o que fazia o líquido parecer água suja. A descida pela garganta também talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais agradável do mundo, mas Lyarra manejou tomar tudo em pequenos e lentos goles. – Pronto. Feliz?

 

Robb deu um pequeno sorriso e lhe beijou a testa.

 

\- Obrigado. – disse, apanhado o caneco vazio das mãos dela. No tempo que ele levou para se levantar e colocar o objeto no lugar devido, ela já caíra no sono.

 

* * *

 

Quando ela acordara, a primeira coisa a encontrá-la fora o canto dos pássaros, mais forte e definitivamente em atividade.  A segunda foi a luz leitosa da manhã. A terceira, o ronco de Robb.

 

Lya abaixou os cobertores que a abriam até os ombros e se sentou ereta. Robb estava jogado na cadeira perto do fogo, capotado. À sua frente, a mesa que Lyarra usava para estudar abarrotada de livros e pergaminhos. 

 

Ela fungou em impaciência. Ela iria acordá-lo para só para que aprendesse a não ser tão cabeça dura e deixasse de vigiá-la como um gavião. Rezando para não ter uma vertigem por estar tanto tempo na cama, Lya se levantou lentamente, jogando a primeira pelagem sobre os ombros como um xale e marchou em direção ao irmão.

 

A intenção, no entanto, foi abandonada assim que ela notou as anotações na caligrafia demoníaca dele, a pena caída dos dedos dele, sujos de tinta. O idiota turrão finalmente trabalhara até a exaustão.

 

Lentamente, ela transferiu o cobertor dos próprios ombros para o colo dele, se pondo a fechar o tinteiro e afastar as penas. A garota também tirou as mãos de Robb de cima da mesa, colocando-a sobre a pelagem. O fato que ele nem se mexera disse o mundo sobre seu estado. 

 

 _Ele vai ter ficar grisalho antes dos trinta desse jeito. E um torcicolo também_. Da maneira mais suave que conseguira, passou os dedos pela nuca do rapaz, tirando seu pescoço do ângulo estranho que se encontrara. Robb soltou um grunhido, mas não acordou.

 

Havia um pequeno franzido em sua testa e Lyarra passou aproximou os dedos dali, alisando a pele em um toque quase-nem-ali. As rugas dali suavizaram, mas não sumiram. Mas o rapaz estava descansando, então era dos males o menor.

 

Robb pareceu sentir o calor que emanava da mão dela e seguiu a direção dos dedos, fazendo-os tocarem-se mais firmemente com seu rosto.  Rapaz pareceu soltar uma lufada de ar querendo ser um suspiro e se aconchegou mais no assento.

 

Lya pausou e o contemplou por um momento. Seu irmão parecia anos mais novo quando dormia seus traços retomavam ao seu normal, o meio termo de algo juvenil que gradativamente se perdia em maçãs do rosto altas e da mandíbula forte. Um rapaz, não um homem, mas caminhando para isso. Algo entre o suave e o duro.  

 

Lya subiu ligeiramente o toque, passando a tatear suavemente a linha dos cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Um bonito menino virando um rapaz igualmente bem apessoado.

 

A lembrança surgira na sua mente como uma brasa que resiste em se apagar. Há o que parecia uma eternidade agora, quando os Karstarks haviam visitado durante o festival da colheita, ela pensara aquilo quando vira Robb dançar com Alys Karstark.

 

O irmão acabava de completar quinze anos e o estirão viera com força total, fazendo-o alto como Gelo e a gordura infantil se derreter de seu estômago e das bochechas, dando lugar para um corpo de rapaz forte e de temperamento solar. E herdeiro do Norte, o que fazia um excelente partido.

 

Ela assistira do canto do salão como Alys parecia tão caída por ele, se sentindo nauseada com a ideia de um casamento sair daquilo (talvez não tão diferente do que sentira quando fora informada do próprio matrimônio), tentando por todos os caminhos ignorar a sensação de posse que fervera dentro dela. _Ele não é seu._

 

Ela recolheu a mão. Aquilo era uma coisa estúpida para se lembrar. Fora dois anos atrás, continuava mais ainda agora.

 

O fogo na lareira deu uma última tremeluzida antes de morrer de vez, a luz piscando sobre as contas polidas ábaco. Lya o pegou, juntamente com um dos livros de contas e as anotações de Robb, e levou tudo para a cama. Ela não conseguiria fazer escrever muita coisa com as mãos do jeito que estavam, mas ao menos era boa de cálculo para bater com o que ele já fizera e adiantar um pouco o trabalho.

* * *

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAN TAN TAN.  
> Como sempre, comentários, puxões de orelha, comentários e contato humano em geral super bem vindos.  
> Beijos, gentem!
> 
> OBS.: suponhamos que tenhamos extras, como cenas que eu bolei na minha cabeça que pertencem a este universo, mas não estão ligados diretamente ao enredo da história. Alguém se interessaria se eu postasse aqui no AO3 e/ou no meu tumblr? Apenas ponderando.


End file.
